Una nueva captura
by EL CASADOR DE FICTION
Summary: Despues de varios años de haber capturado la carta Vacio, Marck Hazaki aparece en la vida de Sakura, el chico, viene de Francia, el problema es que algo magico se libero, Sakura y sus amigos conocen el problema que Marck llama "bestias", conociendo asi al enemigo mas peligroso la O.P ayudando a Ternylius, traicionado por esta,deciden ponerle fin a ese gobierno y crear algo pacifico
1. La nueva aventura de Sakura

ola este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, si quieren pueden aportar ideas para hacer mejor este fic, y no se les olvide comentar (aunque en este caso seria critica)

CAPITULO 1:

La nueva aventura de Sakura

Una batalla ocurre en Europa

$$$: Prepárate para ser aniquilado "_¡ACROSSNESTO!_"

###: ¡¿Qué rayos!- La persona es golpeada y aparece en un parque en donde se hallan Sakura y Shaoran

###: Es mi turno "_¡RAGNI…!_" ¿Dónde estoy?- El tipo mira su alrededor, Sakura lo mira y habla con Shaoran

Sakura: Mira Shaoran ¿Quién será? ¡Vamos a conocerlo!

Shaoran: Sakura ¿estás segura?

Sakura: ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- se acercan cuando el tipo seles adelanta

###: ¿Dónde estoy?

Sakura: se encuentra en Tomoeda, díganos ¿Cómo…?

###: ¡¿En Tomoeda! ¿En qué lugar del mundo se encuentra eso?

Shaoran: oiga no deje a mi novia con la palabra en la boca pero, se encuentra en Japón

###: Oh lo siento y díganme en ¿qué parte de "Tomoeda" me encuentro?

Shaoran: en el parque pingüino pero primero contes…- a lo lejos se escucha de Tomoyo

Tomoyo: ¡Sakura! Al fin te encuentro, eh ¿Quién es él?

###: Mi nombres es Hazaki Marck, pero pueden llamarme por mi nombre, y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Sakura: mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura

Shaoran: me llamo Lee Shaoran

Tomoyo: y el mío es Tomoyo Daidouji y ¿de dónde vienes Marck?

Marck: de Francia- en ese momento se pregunto ¿pero como llegue aquí?- se escucho un crujido y todos se espantaron

Sakura: lo siento es que me ha dado hambre

Shaoran: cuando veníamos hacia acá vi un restaurante podemos comer allí- empiezan a caminar hacia el restaurante, pero Marck se queda quieto y sigue observando

Tomoyo: ¿no vienes Marck?

Marck: ah, sí claro también yo tengo hambre

Tomoyo: pareces preocupado ¿Qué tienes?

Marck: ¡no es algo de tu...!

Sakura: ¡ya llegamos!-los chicos entraron y se sentaron en la mesa del centro- y Marck ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Marck: estaba en un parque de Francia peleando contra alguien-en ese momento llego un mesero llamado Hinata

Hinata: ¿Qué van a pedir?

Sakura: yo un Takoyaki

Shaoran: a mí me da un Tonkatsun

Tomoyo: yo prefiero el Kamameshi

Marck: ¿tiene algo que tenga carne?

Hinata: le recomiendo el Yakitori

Marck: ¿El qué?

Hinata: Yakitori son brochetas de pollo

Marck: pues yo quiero el Yakitori-tras varios minutos llega Hinata con la cuenta

Hinata: serian 350 Yenes

Tomoyo: yo pagare

Shaoran: no te preocupes Tomoyo, yo invitare el plato a mi novia Sakura

Marck: ¿Aceptan Francos?

Tomoyo: no te preocupes Marck yo pagare tu plato

Marck: gracias Tomoyo- Al salir del restaurante Marck se tropezó

Sakura: ¡Marck! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Marck: si- en ese momento se escucho un rayo al mismo tiempo que el trueno

Sakura: eso es raro, el cielo está despejado

Marck: será mejor que se oculten

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué?

Marck: algo muy poderoso se acerca y es…- un rayo cayó cerca de Marck

Shaoran: ¿Qué es eso?- algo se iba acercando lentamente

$$$$: Jajajajajaja prepárense para ser destruidos humanos- aquello que hablaba era una "bestia" con una cara de iguana, tenía una cola que parecía un imán gigante, también tenía una mano así (pero el imán era más pequeño), en la otra se veía un cañón

Marck: ni lo creas Electrax

Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo: ¿Electra que?

Marck: Electrax, es una bestia capaz de lanzar y controlar la electricidad aunque quiero que se alejen necesitare un poco de su ayuda

Sakura: no te preocupes yo te ayudare ¡llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo! ¡LIBERATE!

Marck: es mi turno ¡Hielox!**_"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me transformo en Hielox? Ah ¡mi transformador es un simple reloj! "_**

Sakura: ¿pasa algo malo Marck?

Electrax: ¿Dónde está la bestia de hielo? ¿Acaso ya no sabes usar el reloj? Jajajajajajaja

Marck: tendrás que pelear tú sola yo no puedo ayudar

Shaoran: ¡estás loco! ¡Ella no podrá contra esa cosa!

Marck: calma tal vez pueda hacer algo

Sakura: no te preocupes Shaoran todo estará bien- Sakura saco una carta y grito¡TRUENO!

Marck: ¡Sakura no!

Electrax: que patético "_¡ARENDO!_"- el ataque de la carta regreso y fue contra Sakura

Shaoran y Tomoyo: ¡Sakura!- Marck pensó "si agarro el báculo podría regresarle el ataque"

Marck: bien Electrax prepárate para ser derrotado

Electrax: no lo creo "_¡ZEROLA!_"- Marck uso el báculo para alejar el ataque pero el rayo fue atraído por el báculo y Marck aparte de soltar el báculo sufrió una terrible descarga eléctrica se quedo pensando "rayos si me transformo en Electrax esta pelea va a tardar mucho tiempo"

Sakura: ¡HIELO!-el monstruo se congelo y Marck recordó una palabra "_¡RECROLETO!_" y escucho una voz que decía "usa esa palabra para poder atrapar a las bestias cuando escapen" Marck grito muy fuerte "_¡RECROLETO!_" y en ese momento algo extraño sucedió, la bestia fue hecha polvo y el polvo fue a la mano de Marck

Marck: gracias por ayudarme, pero creo que los que van a necesitar ayuda son ustedes

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Marck: estas bestias son poderosas y yo no tengo como enfrentarme a ellas

Sakura: no te preocupes ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Shaoran: ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?

Marck: eso fue la captura del monstruo creo que se salieron de mi transformador y ahora tendré que capturarlos

Sakura: no te preocupes tarde o temprano capturaremos todas

Marck: solo necesito 2 para hacer un conjuro que me regresara al lugar de donde vengo

CONTINUARA...


	2. El imitador

Capitulo 2: El imitador

Se muestra la casa de Sakura y su habitación donde esta Kero (o Kerberos)

Kero: Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? Desde que llegaste ayer en la noche te veías un poco preocupada

Sakura: estoy bien no te preocupes- Sakura se tambaleo un poco y cayó en su cama se quedo dormida hasta muy tarde Tomoyo y Shaoran se preocuparon y decidieron invitar a Marck para y a visitarla-

Tomoyo: ya llegamos

Marck: ¿aquí vive Sakura?

Shaoran: ¡Sakura!-Sakura se levanto de golpe y se asomo por la ventana viendo a sus amigos

Sakura: ¡en un momento bajo!- Sakura bajo y abrió la puerta

Tomoyo: Sakura ¿Qué tienes? Te ves un poco preocupada

Marck: es de esperarse después de lo de ayer

Sakura: estoy bien Tomoyo no te preocupes

Shaoran: y ¿Dónde está Kero?

Sakura: está arriba ¿quieren un poco de te?

Tomoyo, Shaoran y Marck: si gracias

Marck: así que ¿aquí vives?

Sakura: si aquí vivo con mi hermano Toya y mi padre Fujitaka

Marck: y ¿Quién es Kero?

Sakura: es un peluche, no le des importancia

Marck: ha entonces ¿Qué es esa colita?- Sakura volteo rápidamente y vio la cola de Kero, Sakura grito muy fuerte y en ese momento Kero salió rápidamente y fue a ver Sakura

Kero: Sakura ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: ¡Kero te dije que te quedaras arriba!

Kero: si lo sé pero quería ver al mocoso- Marck espantado tira la taza

Marck: ¿esa cosa es Kero?

Sakura: si

Shaoran: con que bajaste para verme lo cual es bueno

Kero: ¿Por qué lo dices mocoso?

Shaoran: porque así Sakura no tendrá que preocuparse porque te comas todo el postre

Kero: ¡¿me estás diciendo glotón?

Sakura: ya chicos no peleen

Kero: ¿Quién es ese chiquillo?

Marck: me llamo Hazaki Marck

Sakura: lo conocimos ayer, en el parque pingüino, viene de Francia

Kero: y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sakura: Kero eso no es de tu incumbencia

Marck: no te preocupes no es ningún problema como les dije ayer estaba en un parque de Francia peleando contra alguien

Sakura: es lo mismo que nos estabas diciendo ayer

Marck: si así es pero el camarero interrumpió bueno la pelea era difícil me distraje un momento y dijo "_¡ACROSSNESTO!_" me golpeo fuerte y salí volando apareciendo aquí en Tomoeda

Shaoran: ¿esa es la razón por la que estás aquí?

Marck: si

Tomoyo: y la "bestia" que vimos ayer el tal "Electrax"

Shaoran: si dijiste que los tenias que atrapar

Sakura: eso quiere decir que los tenías y se escaparon

Kero: así como tú con las cartas Clow

Sakura: eso ya paso, ¿cuándo lo vas a olvidar Kero?

Marck: me parece que eso pasó

Sakura: déjame adivinar ocurrirán desgracias si no los capturas todos

Marck: si, así es estas des….

Kero: igual que las cartas Clow

Marck: ¿cuál fue la desgracia que ocurriría si no atrapaba todas las cartas Clow?

Sakura: las personas olvidarían a su ser más querido

Marck: eso es mejor comparado con lo que pasaría si no atrapo a las "bestias"

Shaoran: ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?

Marck: estas bestias destruirán el mundo si no las atrapo podrían causar grandes problemas a las personas incluso a la ciudad

Sakura: entonces tendremos que ser rápidos si no queremos que nada malo ocurra- en ese momento se escucho la voz de su hermano Toya

Toya: monstruo ya llegue

Sakura: hermano no me digas así

Toya: veo que el chiquillo esta aquí y ¿Quién es él?

Marck: me llamo Hazaki Marck

Tomoyo: ya no vamos por qué se hace tarde

Sakura: Marck

Marck: ¿qué sucede Sakura?

Sakura: ¿tienes donde quedarte?

Marck: si, Shaoran me está hospedando en su casa

Sakura: ah bueno los veo mañana- la noche paso al día siguiente en el cuarto de Sakura la alarma estaba sonando

Kero: Sakura levántate ya es hora

Sakura: sabes Kero, no sé si podre ayudarle a Marck a atrapar a esas "bestias"

Kero: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura: las cartas Sakura pueden ser útiles pero el problema es saber cómo derrotarlos

Kero: no te preocupes Marck debe de conocerlos y con eso será más fácil todos ustedes los podrán derrotar

Sakura: eso espero Kero

Toya: monstruo es hora de desayunar

Sakura: ya voy hermano- Sakura baja rápidamente para desayunar- buenos días papa

Fujitaka: buenos días pequeña Sakura-Sakura se acerca a una foto de su madre y le dice "buenos días"

Toya: hiciste mucho ruido al bajar monstruo

Sakura: ¡ya te dije hermano que no soy ningún monstruo!

Toya: si no fueras un monstruo no harías mucho ruido al bajar

Sakura: agrrr hermano como moles… ¡ahhhhhh como se me pudo olvidar hoy me toca servicio!- Sakura se apresura a desayunar y luego se va. Se muestra la secundaria de Tomoeda y el salón 2 de tercer grado

Sakura: buenos días

Shaoran: buenos días Sakura

Sakura: veo que me tocaba el servicio junto contigo

Shaoran: si, así es

Sakura: ¿y Marck?

Shaoran: se quedo durmiendo en casa- al iniciar la clase llega el titular Tsubasa

Tsubasa: por favor tomen asiento- la puerta se abrió y entro Marck

Marck: buenos días, lamento llegar tarde

Tsubasa: adelante Marck

Marck: hola Sakura

Sakura: Marck ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tomoyo: le pedí a mi madre que lo inscribiera

Marck: y ahora estudio aquí desde ayer- llega el descanso y todos se sientan a comer su almuerzo cuando Chiharu se acerca junto con Naoko

Chiharu: ¿supieron lo que sucedió?

Sakura: no ¿Qué sucedió?

Naoko: un hombre fue atacado por un chico mientras caminaba por el parque

Chiharu: el hombre está mal herido

Naoko: tal vez sea el fantasma de la lucha-en ese momento Sakura se espanto por lo que había dicho Naoko-dice la leyenda que ataca a cualquiera que sepa artes marciales

Marck: Naoko si fuera un fantasma, no sería capaz de hacerle daño ¿no crees?

Naoko: tienes razón-sonó el timbre para anunciar el final del descanso. Cuando salieron Sakura los invito a tomar té en su casa

Marck: es demasiado raro ¿no creen?

Shaoran: si es muy raro pero no hay de que preocuparse ¿o sí?

Sakura: ¿y si realmente es un fantasma?- Kero escucho y bajo para ver que sucedía

Marck: si realmente fuera un fantasma no les hubiera hecho daño

Tomoyo: ¿acaso hay alguna bestia capaz de hacer eso?

Marck: ahora que recuerdo, si, es Temp una bestia capaz de controlar el tiempo, aparte de que no lo puedes tocar pero el si te puede hacer daño, tendríamos que ir al parque para verificar y saber que es

Sakura: ¿Qué tan fácil será atrapar a esa bestia?

Marck: será difícil ya que no tengo a Hielox será difícil atraparlo ya que es su debilidad el frio

Shaoran: podremos atraparlo con la carta hielo y la carta nieve

Marck: sería algo útil ¡iremos esta noche!

Tomoyo, Sakura, Kero y Shaoran: ¿¡esta noche!-dieron las 10:00 de la noche, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Kero y Marck salieron hacia el parque pingüino

Sakura: aquí no hay nada

Marck: siento una energía muy fuerte, Kero cuida a Tomoyo ¿entendiste?

Kero: sí entendí- en ese momento Shaoran (otro Shaoran) salto por un lado del puente

Marck: no es posible es, es, es ¡Caracx!

Shaoran: ¿Caracx?

Marck: si, Caracx, la bestia del cambio, es capaz de cambiar de forma e imitar a cualquier otro

Sakura: y ¿Cómo lo derrotamos?

Marck: será muy difícil ya que como cambia de forma y….

Caracx: ¿tengo a todas las bestias?

Marck: claro también eso lo complica ya que…

Caracx: tengo debilidades variadas y encontrarlas será difícil jajajajajajajajajaja

Shaoran: ¿cómo lo piensas vencer?

Marck: yo seré Electrax, Shaoran usa fuego y Sakura la carta hielo eso lo devolverá a su forma original

Sakura: de acuerdo ¡llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo! ¡LIBERATE!, hielo ataca a esa bestia y congélalo para poder atraparlo ¡HIELO!

Shaoran: ¡DIOS DEL FUEGO VEN!

Marck: ¡bestia eléctrica bríndame tu poder! ¡ELECTRAX! "_¡RAYO CONQUISTADOR!_"-el Caracx estaba siendo atacado parecía que no resistía en ese momento tomo su forma original, una "bestia" con cara de idiota, poseía cuernos y una cola, la cual parecía cola de alacrán, en una mano tenía dos cañones, y en la otra un escudo que podía expandirse, también tenían un rayo laser, el golpe lo debilito y Marck estaba listo para atraparlo

Marck: "¡_RECROLETO!_"-la bestia se hizo polvo y el polvo fue a la mano de Marck la bestia había sido atrapada

Shaoran: esto fue fácil ¿no creen?

Marck: solo fue fácil porque no pudo ser tres bestias al mismo tiempo, pero no todos serán así, posiblemente haya muchos más difíciles y costara más trabajo detenerlos

CONTINUARA…


	3. Un verano un poco helado

CAPITULO 3: Un verano un poco helado

Se muestra la casa de Shaoran, en la habitación de Marck, Shaoran entra

Marck: ¡bestia imitadora bríndame tus habilidades para ser imitador! ¡CARACX!

Shaoran: vamos prepárate para salir, Sakura nos invito par…. ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Marck: ¿Qué has visto?

Shaoran: Marck no hagas eso por poco me da un infarto

Marck: lo siento pero ¿Qué decías de la invitación de Sakura?

Shaoran: Sakura nos ha invitado a nadar

Marck: ¡o qué bien! bien pues que esperamos-Marck y Shaoran se prepararon y salieron hacia el parque pingüino, en la distancia Marck vio a Tomoyo

Marck: Tomoyo ¿Qué haces qué?

Tomoyo: Marck, hola veo que Sakura te invitado a ti también

Marck: si así es Sakura es muy generosa

Shaoran: Sakura me dijo que te invitara, para que no te sintieras solo

Sakura: ¡Shaoran mi amor!- detrás de Sakura venían Toya y Yukito

Toya: veo que has invitado al mocoso

Sakura: hermano ¡ya te dije que no le digas así a mi novio!

Yukito: veo que Sakura ha invitado a alguien, ¿Quién eres?

Marck: me llamo Hazaki Marck, pero pueden llamarme por mi nombre

Yukito: Marck ¿de dónde vienes?

Marck: vengo de Francia justo de la….

Toya: parece que el monstruo tuvo suerte

Sakura: ¡hermano, ya te he dicho que no me digas así!

Marck: ¿Por qué tu hermana tiene suerte?

Toya: por haberse hecho amiga de otro extranjero

Sakura: ¡hermano no molestes!

Marck: Sakura ¿y tu padre va a venir?

Sakura: fue a un viaje de negocios

Marck: bueno espero conocerlo algún día

Toya: bueno, ya es hora de irnos- todos empezaron a caminar pero Marck se quedo quieto un momento, por lo que Tomoyo se acerco

Tomoyo: Marck ¿te encuentras bien?

Marck: si estoy bien pero, siento el poder de una de las "bestias"

Tomoyo: ¿donde lo has detectado?

Marck: está muy cerca pero no sé exactamente donde

Sakura: Marck, Tomoyo apúrense

Marck y Tomoyo: ¡si ya vamos!- al llegar a la piscina vieron que algo estaba sucediendo

Sakura: ¿Qué estará pasando?

Toya: Yukito, vamos a ver qué pasa- Marck sintió escalofríos pro todo el cuerpo

Tomoyo: Marck ¿encontraste a la "bestia"?

Marck: si, está dentro de la piscina- en ese momento Sakura vio a que Toya corría muy rápido hacia a ellos

Sakura: parece que toya se ha enterado de algo malo

Toya: ¡la piscina se ha congelado por completo!

Shaoran, Marck, Sakura y Tomoyo: ¿¡que!

Yukito: si desde la mañana está cerrado, al parecer unos empleados entraron y vieron todo congelado

Sakura: y ¿están bien los empelados?

Toya: no, cuando trataron de salir la puerta también se había congelado

Shaoran: entonces están atrapados

Toya: si, y no los pueden sacar

Tomoyo: hay que mal, deberíamos ir al acuario

Marck: Toya, Yukito adelántense los alcanzaremos dentro de un rato

Shaoran: Marck ¿Qué sucede?

Marck: si no me equivoco adentro debe estar Hielox

Sakura: ¿Hielox, por qué piensas eso?

Marck: Hielox es un monstruo capa de controlar el hielo y aguantar temperaturas de hasta 100 grados bajo cero, su debilidad es el fuego, también tiene un punto débil pero no recuerdo donde esta

Sakura: ¿podre usar la carta fuego para poder debilitarlo?

Marck: si, pero no será suficiente, tendremos que atacarlo con todo el fuego posible a sí que llama a Kero

Sakura: está bien- Sakura saco su celular y llamo a Kero-¿Kero, puedes oírme?

Kero: ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

Sakura: Kero ven rápido necesitaremos de tu ayuda

Kero: de acuerdo voy para allá- Kero salió rápidamente rumbo hacia la piscina, cuando llego Marck le comento que lo necesitarían para poder derrotarlo

Marck: bien tratare de entrar por el techo para descongelar la puerta en ese momento, tendrán que entrar ustedes ¿entendido?

Shaoran y Sakura: ¡sí!

Tomoyo: y yo grabare como todas atrapan a esa "bestia"

Marck: no, tu no vas a entrar Tomoyo, es muy peligroso y no voy a poner vidas de personas en riego, además tu siempre te preocupas por mí, y no quiero preocuparme de que te pase algo malo- Tomoyo bajo la cabeza y hablo con un tono de tristeza

Tomoyo: está bien me quedare aquí por mi bien

Marck: muy bien vamos todos ¡bestia imitadora añádeme tus habilidades para ser algo diferente! ¡CARACX! -en ese momento una luz cubrió a Marck y empezó a cambiar de forma, su voz se hizo gruesa y aterradora como la de un demonio- bien ¡bestia imitadora toma la forma de Fuegox, el monstruo hecho de lava ardiente- una vez más, Marck había cambiado de forma y parecía un gigante ardiendo, tenía una cara aterradora, no tenia cola, en una de sus manos tenía un arma capaz de disparar balas de fuego, en la otra tenía un cañón-bien, cuando abra la puerta le avisare lanzando una bengala al cielo ¿entendido?

Sakura y Shaoran: si- Marck empezó a volar hacia el techo de la piscina, entro bruscamente y rompió el vidrio, vio la puerta y grito "¡_FAREESLOW_!"Eso hizo que de la mano de Marck saliera un rayo de fuego y el hielo de la puerta comenzó a derretirse, Marck lanzo una bola de fuego, Sakura y los demás corrieron rápidamente para entrar, Tomoyo vio cuando todos entraron y aprovecho la oportunidad de entrar.

Cuando entraron vieron a Hielox, una "bestia" con ojos de tigre, una cola que, al final parecía una flor con un laser de hielo, en una mano tenía un arma (igual que el Fuegox) capaz de disparar balas de hielo, y la otra parecía un cañón que obviamente lanzaba bolas de hielo capaz de congelar a cualquiera que la tocara

Marck: ¡Sakura, ahora!

Sakura: ¡llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo! ¡LIBERATE!, ¡carta Sakura, ataca a la "bestia" y se cadena de justicia! ¡FUEGO!- la "bestia" Hielox reacciono y evadió el ataque al momento pero Shaoran reacciono

Shaoran: ¡dios del fuego VEN!-Hielox volvió a evadir el ataque, Marck se preparo y ataco a la "bestia"

Marck: es mi turno "_¡RAYO UV!_"

Hielox: jajajajajaja que intento tan vano "_¡FRECNOESTOW!_"- los dos ataques chocaron y se hizo una gran bola de energía que estallo

Kerberos: es mi turno- Kerberos lanzo un gran rayo de fuego, el cual fue evadido por el Hielox

Hielox: jajajajajaja ¿creen que con eso me van a vencer? Umm, vaya veo que alguien más a entrado-Marck volteo rápidamente y vio a Tomoyo

Marck: Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras afuera-Tomoyo bajo la cabeza y hablo con un tono de desanimo

Tomoyo: lo siento, yo solo quería grabar como mis amigos atrapaban a la "bestia" perdóname- Marck bajo para ver a Tomoyo, y le dijo con voz amable

Marck: Tomoyo, me preocupo por ti, cuando llegue te preocupaste por mí, hiciste que tu madre me inscribiera en la escuela, pagaste mi comida e incluso, me has levantado ánimos por eso no quiero que te pase nada mal….

Hielox: hay, que momento tan bello, si ya acabaron ¿puedo continuar? No, esperen ya termine "_¡CONGELACION TOTAL!_"- un gran viento empezó a soplar, se sintió un gran frio y lo siguiente, fue la congelación de Sakura, después se congelo Shaoran y seguido de el Kerberos, el hielo iba en dirección hacia Tomoyo, Marck la abrazo fuerte y el hielo los congelo-vaya esto así sido muy fácil- un tronido se escucho y Hielox al voltear se sorprendió, el hielo donde estaban Marck y Tomoyo se había quebrado, Marck había tomado la forma de Hielox

Marck: esta batalla será más difícil de lo que creí

_CONTINUARA…_


	4. Un sentimiento inesperado

CAPITULO 4: Un sentimiento inesperado

Marck, después de haber salvado a Tomoyo de que muriera congelada ideo una forma de vencerlo

Hielox: vaya eso es impresionante, dime ¿con eso piensas vencerme?

Marck: no, pero con esta forma pienso salvar a mis amigos "_¡ROCKHIAL!_"- en ese momento el hielo que había se rompió, Sakura, Shaoran y Kerberos se descongelaron-y ahora ¡bestia imitadora añádeme tus habilidades para ser algo diferente! ¡CARACX!-Marck volvió a tomar la forma de Caracx y de ahí se convirtió en Taurux una "bestia" con cara de toro (obviamente tenia cuernos) tenía una cola que terminaba con unos paneles solares, en una mano tenía dos cañones y en la otra tenia garras, la voz de Marck cambio, parecía de un monstruo-ahora si ¡prepárate para ser derrotado!

Hielox: jajajaja eso no servirá de nada "_¡CONGELACION TO…!"_

Marck: ni lo creas "_¡ROCLEVIT!"_- empezaron a salir rocas del suelo y fueron a dar contra Hielox salió disparado y cayó en el suelo, mientras Marck se iba acercando, volvía a tomar forma humana- ¿tus últimas palabras?

Hielox: ¡yo gane!- una de sus manos se convirtió en una espada de hielo, la blandió y ataco a Marck quien resulto herido gravemente

Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran y Kerberos: ¡Marck! ¿Estás bien?

Marck: si tener una herida abierta y grave es estar bien pues sí, estoy bien

Hielox: jamás me atraparas jajajaja, ya que aquí morirás-la "bestia" salió volando

Shaoran: ¡Sakura llama a una ambulancia!

Marck: no se preocupen solo necesito una…

Tomoyo: Marck no hables, necesitaras estar así hasta que al menos llegue la ambulancia

Marck: Shaoran ve y busca ayuda, Sakura llama a una ambulancia y Kerberos, vuelve a tu forma original, y Tomoyo…

Tomoyo: yo me quedare aquí, no te preocupes

Marck: Tomoyo, escúchame, si llego a morir solo quiero que sepas que tu, tú me gustas... tú me gustas mucho-Tomoyo se quedo impactada y sin poder decir nada-desde hace tiempo que…

Tomoyo: Marck, gracias por decirme eso, pero creo que sería mejor dejar el tema para otro día-Tomoyo soltó una lagrima que cayó en el suelo, salió una luz la cual cubrió a Marck, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la herida de Marck había sanado, al ver esto, Sakura colgó el teléfono y corrió hasta donde estaban Marck y Tomoyo, cuando Sakura llego, Tomoyo salió corriendo, en ese momento Shaoran regresaba, cuando vio a Tomoyo corriendo, decidió volver cuando entro, Sakura dio media vuelta y platicó con Shaoran

Shaoran: ¿qué sucede?

Sakura: estaba hablando para pedir una ambulancia, cuando vio una luz, voltee y Marck estaba bien, así que colgué y vine a ver

Shaoran: ¿y por qué Tomoyo se fue corriendo?

Sakura: no lo se

Shaoran: ¿y Marck?

Marck: vaya, por un momento pensé que me habían olvidado, ahora si ya me recuerdan, ¿me podrían ayudar?- Shaoran y Sakura levantaron a Marck, en ese momento Toya apareció junto con Yukito, Toya preocupado le pregunto a Sakura que pasaba, Yukito reacciono y le dijo a toya que no se preocupara. Shaoran levanto a Marck y lo llevo a su casa (a la casa de Shaoran), cuando entraron, se escucho una voz muy gruesa

$$$: parece que tuvieron problemas- Marck y Shaoran decidieron no darle importancia al asunto

$$$: ¿me piensan ignorar?

Marck: no nos importa lo que seas, así que, puede irte- se empezó a ver una sombra y cuando al final salió

$$$: entonces ¡teman a mi terrible figura!-cuando la sombra salió vieron a un simple oso de felpa con unas pequeñas alas, en ese momento Marck y Shaoran cayeron en el sofá- jajajaja ¿verdad que si asusto?-la voz cambio, era una voz un poco más chillona y ruidosa

Shaoran: ¿Quién eres tú?

$$$: mi nombre es Arbetrus y soy…

Marck: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Arbetrus: Marck te voy a decir algo ¡NO ME GUSTA QUE ME INTERRUNPAN!

Shaoran: ¿Cómo sabes su nombre y de donde saliste?

Arbetrus: una sola respuesta para dos preguntas, se su nombre porque vengo del transformador

Marck: ¿del transformador? ¿Entonces eres una "bestia"?

Arbetrus: no, no soy ninguna "bestia" yo soy el encargado de guardar el sello que contiene a las "bestias"

Marck: si eso es cierto ¿Cómo se escaparon?

Arbetrus: el sello se rompió, pero no…

Marck: ¿y porque no lo volviste a reconstruir?

Arbetrus: porque nunca me dijeron como reconstruirlo y ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO HABLO!

Shaoran: el propio cuidador del sello no sabe como reconstruirlo, que ironía

Arbetrus: hay una sencilla razón, nunca me dijeron como reconstruirlo, porque decían que no había ningún poder o un hechizo para destruirlo

Marck: pues si lo hay

Arbetrus: ¿cuál es?

Marck: ACROSSNESTO

Arbetrus: ¿ACROSSNESTO? Ja, que risa, ese hechizo hace que viajes de un lugar a otro y nada más, aunque, para viajar necesitas mucha, magia supongo que el sello estaba débil y al viajar se rompió

Shaoran: entonces eso hizo que la bestias se liberaran ¿o no?

Arbetrus: si así es

Marck: viaje desde Francia hasta Tomoeda, supongo que en el camino se liberaron

Arbetrus: entonces las "bestias" están por todo el mundo

Shaoran: supongamos que es así, el ultimo en escapar fue Electrax, el segundo fue Caracx y el ultimo, hasta ahora, es Hielox

Arbetrus: espera ¿han aparecido ya tres "bestias"?

Marck y Shaoran: si

Arbetrus: entonces ¿Cuántos han atrapado?

Marck: 2

Arbetrus: ¿¡2! ¿Y Hielox?

Shaoran: se nos escapo

Arbetrus: ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Marck: cuando lo iba a capturar transformo su mano en cuchilla y me corto

Arbetrus: ¿Dónde lo hallaron?}

Shaoran: en la piscina

Arbetrus: ¿dijiste piscina?

Shaoran: si, pero la piscina estaba congelada

Arbetrus: tenía que ser, esa "bestia" prefiere el hielo así que debe estar….

Shaoran: ¡el centro de patinaje ahí debe de estar!- Arbetrus se molesto y le dio un golpe a los dos

Marck: oye, ¿Por qué nos golpeas?

Arbetrus: ¡les dije que no me interrumpieran!

Marck: eso no importa, Shaoran llama a Sakura, dile que se prepara para ir a patinar

Arbetrus: oigan ¡espérenme!- los chicos y Arbetrus salieron corriendo, pronto vieron a Sakura, cuando esta vio a Arbetrus se quedo extrañada, les pregunto pero ello dijeron "no es momento para preguntas" como entraron a la piscina, entraron a la pista de patinaje

Hielox: vaya parece que han vuelto, Umm, ¿intentaran atraparme otra vez? Patético

Sakura: ¡llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo! ¡LIBERATE!- la pequeña llavecita que Sakura tenía si hizo un báculo mágico, Sakura agarro una carta-¡FUEGO!- una presencia salió- fuego debilita a esa bestia para que podamos capturarla- la carta ataco, pero el Hielox evadió el ataque

Marck: bien es mi turno, ¡bestia eléctrica, añádeme tus habilidades para poder derrotar al enemigo! ¡ELECTRAX!- en ese momento nada ocurrió, y Arbetrus le hablo

Arbetrus: no seas idiota, tienes que activar el transformador

Marck: ha, el transformador es… ¡UN SIMPLE RELOJ DE NUEVO!

Arbetrus: haz lo que te diga-Marck asentó con la cabeza para confirmar que lo haría- bien, la mano en que tienes el reloj, ciérrala- Marck lo hizo- ahora la otra mano ponla en el transformador

Marck: ok

Arbetrus: ahora di lo siguiente, llave que guardas los poderes de la destrucción, muéstrate ante tu portador, quien con valor te carga, libérate

Marck: ¡llave que guardas los poderes de la destrucción, muéstrate ante tu portador, quien con valor te carga! ¡LIBERATE!- en ese momento el reloj empezó a brillar y su forma cambio parecía una brújula que solo apuntaba hacia adelante- bien voy de nuevo ¡bestia eléctrica, añádeme tus habilidades para poder derrotar al enemigo! ¡ELECTRAX!- una luz cubrió a Marck y en pocos segundos había cambiado su forma

Hielox: ¿crees que son eso me vas a vencer? Que patético "_¡CONGELACION TOTAL!_

Marck: "_¡MURALLA ELECTRICA!"_- en ese momento, cuando el hechizo de Hielox se estaba acercando la pared eléctrica apareció, y un gran brillo apareció. Cuando el brillo desapareció los chicos estaban ahí, pero a diferencia de la ultima vez, no estaban congelados

Electrax: ¿esto es imposible?

Marck: si ya acabaste es mi turno "_¡ELECTRACSNOW!_"- una gran rayo golpeo al Hielox, el cual cayo inconsciente y débil, justo como lo debe de atrapar- bien ahora si "_¡RECROLETO!_"- así como las demás "bestias", el Hielox se hizo polvo y el polvo fue a su mano, en ese momento se escucho la voz de Tomoyo

Tomoyo: ¡bien hecho Marck!

Marck: Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tomoyo: Sakura me aviso y decidí venir y darte una gran sorpresa

Marck: pues sí que me la distes- Marck se empezó a acercar a Tomoyo, le tomo las manos, en ese momento Tomoyo se sonrojo, Marck le dijo que se tranquilizara.

Marck: Tomoyo, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero….

Tomoyo: no te preocupes, Marck entiendo perfectamente porque lo hiciste, pero te me adelantaste

Marck: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tomoyo: bueno para empezar, tu también me gustas, pero….

Marck: tenías la típica idea de que te iba a rechazar

Tomoyo: si

Marck: Tomoyo, yo siempre te amare- después de un rato se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde y todos regresaron a su casa.

_CONTINUARA…_


	5. Viejas memorias parte I

Capitulo 5: Viejas memorias parte I

Sakura está dormida y tiene un sueño muy extraño, se encuentra en una torre, al lado se encuentra Kero, a distancia ve una pelea, entre Marck y a otra persona, no logra distinguir a la otra persona, en ese momento escucha una voz que le decía "levántate Sakura, ya es hora, Sakura, despierta se te va hacer tarde", cuando abrió los ojos, grito espantada, ya que, Kero se encontraba enfrente de ella

Kero: ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

Sakura: tuve un sueño muy raro, yo estaba en una torre, cuando voltee, vi a Marck y a otra persona, no supe quien era la otra persona, pero jamás la había visto

Kero: tu sueño debe ser predictivo, no te preocupes, Marck debe saber quién es

Sakura: hablando de Marck, ¡ahhh, como lo pude olvidar, hoy me toca servicio con él!-Sakura bajo corriendo, desayuno rápido, y salió como rayo de su casa, cuando llego al salón, vio este muy arreglado, también vio Marck que estaba sentado, Sakura se le acerco y le hizo preguntas en ese momento se escucho la voz de Arbetrus

Arbetrus: vaya, la muchachita está muy interesada con las "bestias" ¿a qué se debe eso?

Marck: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Arbetrus: vine para ayudarte con las "bestias"

Sakura: ¿Quién es él?

Marck: Arbetrus, según él, es el cuidador del el sello que impedía que las "bestias" se liberaran, pero como ves ese sello se rompió

Sakura: ¿y por qué no lo reconstruyo?

Marck: porque nunca le enseñaron como reconstruir ese sello

Sakura: eso es muy irónico

Marck: alguien viene, Arbetrus ocúltate- en ese momento entro Tomoyo y Shaoran- falsa alarma puedes salir

Tomoyo: ¿a quién le dices eso?

Sakura: a Arbetrus

Shaoran: ¿trajiste a Arbetrus?

Marck: no, el se escondió en mi mochila

Arbetrus: ya te dije que solo quiero ayudar

Shaoran: pues empieza por decirnos donde están las "bestias"

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué le haces esa pregunta?

Marck: porque él viene del transformador

Arbetrus: eso es cierto, pero aunque les quisiera ayudar a buscar a las "bestias" no puedo

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Arbetrus: no tengo el suficiente poder para localizarlos

Tomoyo: ¿qué quieres decir?

Arbetrus: que soy aun más poderoso que ahora, pero necesito estar en mi apariencia natural

Marck: espera, ¿tienes una apariencia natural?

Arbetrus: si, solo que necesito dos "bestias" para cambiar

Shaoran: ¿y cuáles son?

Arbetrus: Fuegox y Gusax

Sakura: Marck, si no me equivoco, ¿Fuegox es la "bestia" que estaba en llamas?

Marck: si, esa es

Arbetrus: espera, ¿ya atrapaste a Fuegox?

Marck: no, use a Caracx para tomar su apariencia

Tomoyo: ¿y quién es Gusax?

Arbetrus: Gusax es una de las "bestias" de la tierra, la otra "bestia" es….

Sakura: no sé si me tarde o qué, pero si Arbetrus viene del transformador, nos puede ayudar porque él conoce a las "bestias" y….- en ese momento sonó el timbre y varios alumnos entraron en el salón

Marck: Arbetrus ocúltate en la mochila- justo después llego el titular Tsubasa

Tsubasa: muy bien sentados, hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante, pasa no tengas miedo- la puerta se abrió y entro un chico de quinces años (eso es obvio porque todos van en tercero de secundaria),el chico era alto, güero, ojos azules claros, solo se notaba que hacia ejercicio, Sakura dijo en voz baja junto con Tomoyo "que guapo", Shaoran se enfureció, aunque Marck ni reclamo, el profesor anoto el nombre del alumno en el pizarrón y se lo dijo a todos- muy bien, su nombre es Yashiro Max- cuando Marck oyó el nombre puso una cara de susto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sin duda alguna, se conocían- veamos, ¿Dónde te sentaras?, a es cierto, al lado de Hazaki no hay nadie, de ahora en adelante ese será tu nuevo lugar- Max se movió hacia su nuevo lugar, pero antes de llegar vio a Marck con una cara de odio e ira, cuando Max se sentó empezó la clase-muy bien clase, hoy haremos un proyecto, serán 10 equipos de 4 integrantes, así que elijan a sus compañeros- Sakura alzo la mano y hablo

Sakura: yo elijo a Shaoran, Tomoyo y Marck

Marck: no creo que sea buena idea eso

Tomoyo: yo creo que es una magnífica idea

Shaoran: estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo, podríamos hacer rápido el proyecto

Tsubasa: Yashiro, ¿a quién elegirás?

Max: yo elijo a Shinati Kuro, Chen Takumi y a Chan Khichiro

Tsubasa: de acuerdo, tienen una semana para entregar el proyecto

Chiharu: ¿y sobre que va ser el proyecto?

Tsubasa: buena pregunta Chiharu, el proyecto tratara sobre la historia de Sherlock Holmes, el famoso detective ingles, y ahora pasemos a las materias- después de varias horas, sonó el timbre del descanso, el equipo de Sakura salió y se sentó, la mochila de Marck se abrió y salió Arbetrus, quien rápidamente golpeo a Sakura, lo que hizo que Shaoran le reclamara

Shaoran: ¡oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Arbetrus: para que aprenda a no interrumpirme

Sakura: ok, ya entendí, no te volveré interrumpir

Arbetrus: eso espero

Sakura: y ¿en que nos puedes ayudar?

Arbetrus: les puedo ayudar con las debilidades…

Marck: yo ya me las se

Arbetrus: Marck, no me hagas golpearte, oh les puedo ayudar con sus puntos débiles- todos se sorprendieron con lo que dijo Arbetrus- ¿de qué te sorprendes Marck, tu eres el que los porta?

Marck: si, se que tienen puntos débiles, pero se me han olvidado

Tomoyo: oye Arbetrus, ¿Por qué, no nos explicas bien este asunto?

Arbetrus: claro, lo hare con gusto- en ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre, era el fin del descanso

Marck: tendrá que ser en otro momento, Arbetrus quédate en la mochila y no salgas- Arbetrus se oculto y todos volvieron al salón

Tsubasa: muy bien clase, hoy escribiremos una carta, saquen lápiz y papel- todos empezaron a escribir, Mark y Shaoran estaban escribiendo una carta para su madre (obviamente la mama de cada uno), Sakura estaba escribiendo a Meiling, y Tomoyo estaba escribiendo a Eriol, se tardaron tanto en escribir que se oyó el toque de salida- muy bien chicos envíenla y cuando tenga la respuesta me la entregan, pueden retirarse- todos prepararon su mochila y salieron, Sakura vio a Marck quien todavía estaba guardando sus cosas

Sakura: Marck, ¿no vienes?

Marck: si, en un momento los alcanzo, es más, los veo en el parque

Sakura: de acuerdo- Sakura salió y en el salón solo quedaban Max y Marck

Marck: ¿Qué haces aquí Max?

Max: vine a verte, hace una semana que no sabemos nada de ti

Marck: Ja, que mentiroso eres, ¿acaso no vienes por las "bestias"?

Max: yo tenía que ser el dueño del transformador, pero te eligieron a ti- después de eso lo siguiente lo dijo como un niño enojado- porque eras más apto

Marck: eso es obvio, pero ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

Max: la O.P nos mostro un video del día que habías desaparecido, solo seguí el trayecto del golpe y di con este lugar, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que volver a casa- Max ser fue dejando a Marck atrás, Marck salió corriendo y tropezó con una chica que iba cargada de cosas

Marck: lo siento, discúlpame

$$$$: no te preocupes, es mi culpa por no fijarme en el camino

Marck: bueno, permíteme ayudarte con eso, por cierto, me llamo Hazaki Marck

$$$$: el mío es Wang Hikaru, mucho gusto, ¿te puedo decir Marck?-Hikaru era una chica que parecía un ángel, alegre y carismática, era alta, ojos verdes claro, su cabello era rizado y pelirrojo, era delgada, la sonrisa que tenía ere perfecta, sin duda alguna, era una chica perfecta

Marck: claro, pero ¿puedo decirte Hikaru?

Hikaru: si claro que puedes

Marck: ok, bueno te veré otro día adiós- Marck salió corriendo hacia el parque pingüino, a lo lejos vio a Tomoyo, quien lo estaba esperando-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: no sucede nada, pero te tardaste mucho

Marck: lo siento me quede platicando con alguien

Tomoyo: bueno, se me olvidaba, va empezar una carrera, vamos a verla

Marck: bien, vamos- el lugar estaba lleno, lo bueno es que Sakura había apartado lugares

Tomoyo: huy, ¡qué emoción, ya va a empezar!- se escucho un disparo, Marck tuvo una especie de escalofríos, en ese momento los chico empezaron a correr, ahí fue cuando Marck detecto a otra "bestia"- Marck, ¿te encuentras bien?

Marck: si, es solo que hay una "bestia" por aquí- se escucho la voz de Arbetrus en la mochila de Marck

Arbetrus: no te equivocas, ahí uno cerca de aquí, pero no se cual sea

Marck: bien, se como son, seguro lo encontrare

Arbetrus: lo dudo

Sakura: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Arbetrus: todas las "bestias" saben cómo ser humanos- todos quedaron perplejos ante lo que había dicho Arbetrus, y lo creían imposible- tal vez suene imposible, pero es cierto

Shaoran: tendrás que decirnos todo ahora, si no, estaremos en problemas

Arbetrus: muy bien lo hare- en ese momento, sintieron una brisa, y vieron que Arbetrus no estaba

Marck: rayos, tenemos que buscar a quien se llevo a Arbetrus- en ese momento se oyó la voz del, y decía "no será necesario", todos voltearon y vieron Arbetrus con un dinosaurio

Marck: ¡rayos, es Velo!, prepárense esto va hacer muy difícil

_CONTINUARA…_


	6. Viejas memorias parte II

Capitulo 6: Viejas memorias parte II

Marck: ¡es Velo!, esto va hacer muy difícil-Velo era una "bestia" muy parecida a un velociraptor, en su espalda tenia picos, al final de su cola también tenía picos, tenía unas garras que podía guardar

Shaoran: ¿difícil?, es un dinosaurio, ellos son muy estúpidos

Arbetrus: jamás le digas eso a un Velo

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?- en ese momento la "bestia" corrió en dirección de Shaoran, quien logro evadirlo- ven, son estúpidos-la "bestia" volvió a atacar a Shaoran quien, esta vez no logro evadir el ataque

Sakura: ¡Shaoran, querido!

Shaoran: estoy bien Sakura, no te preocupes

Velo: dime muchacho, ¿Quién es el estúpido ahora?- la voz de Velo era la más terrorífica de todas las "bestias"- ¿Quién es siguiente?

Sakura: es mi turno ¡llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forman ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo! ¡LIBERATE!- Sakura saco una carta de su bolsillo-¡ESPADA!-el báculo de Sakura se convirtió en una espada, con la cual ataco a Velo quien, con rapidez evadió el ataque y golpeo a Sakura

Velo: creo que tengo a mi próxima víctima- la "bestia" miro a Tomoyo, Marck reacciono y dijo el conjuro

Marck: ¡llave que guardas los poderes de la destrucción, muéstrate ante tu portador, quien con valor te carga! ¡LIBERATE!- Marck se preparo diciendo las palabra para ser una "bestias"-¡bestia de hielo, añádeme tus habilidades, para congelar al enemigo! ¡HIELOX!- una luz brillante cubrió Marck, quien tomo la forma de la "bestia" Hielox, su voz esta vez no había cambiado- prepárate para que te golpee "_¡RAYO DE HIELO!_"- Velo lo evadió rápidamente y atacado a Marck, por suerte no le hizo daño

Arbetrus: Marck, tienes que reducir su velocidad, si no jamás le vas hacer daño

Marck: pues entonces "_¡CONGELACION TOTAL!_"- la "bestia" evadió el golpe y volvió a atacar a Marck

Velo: eso no te va a servir, si ya acabaste es mi turno "_¡GOLPE FILOSO!_"- el ataque hizo que Marck se hincara- Ja, ¿acaso no hay nadie más fuerte?

Arbetrus: Marck, golpéalo en su punto débil

Marck: ¿y donde esta?

Arbetrus: se encuentra en…-la "bestia" lanzo con fuerza a Arbetrus, sin poder ayudar a Marck

Velo: vamos, pelea sin ayuda

Marck: bien, **"**_**tengo que hallar la forma de atacarlo y evadir sus ataques pero, ¿Cómo hare eso? Lo tengo"**_, "_¡BAJO CERO!_"- se empezó a sentir un viento muy helado

Velo: Ja, eso no me va detener-la "bestia" corrió hacia Marck, pero en el camino se iba congelando poco a poco, y antes de llegar a Marck, ya se había hecho hielo por completo

Marck: "_¡RECROLETRO!_"- y así Velo fue capturado- ¿están todos bien?

Tomoyo: estoy bien amor

Shaoran: yo estoy bien amigo, y Sakura….- la cara de Shaoran cambio por completo al ver a Sakura

Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Sakura: si estoy bien, solo un poco lesionada

Marck: espera Shaoran, la herida está un poco profunda, Tomoyo llama a una ambulancia, ¡rápido!

Arbetrus: bien hecho Marck, has atrapado a otra "bestia"

Marck: Arbetrus cállate

Tomoyo: la ambulancia ya viene en camino

Sakura: chicos estoy bien

Marck: no digas eso Sakura, la herida la tienes muy cerca del estomago, así que no te muevas- después de varios minutos la ambulancia llego, atendieron a Sakura y la llevaron al hospital, donde le avisaron a su familia, Toya fue el primero en llegar junto con Yukito

Toya: ¿te encuentras bien Sakura?

Sakura: si hermano, estoy bien

Toya: de seguro fue culpa de ese mocoso

Sakura: hermano, no le digas así a mi novio

Toya: vamos Yukito, hay que avisarles que está bien

Yukito: si claro, los demás deben estar preocupados- Toya salió hacia la cafetería

Tomoyo: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Toya: se encuentra bien, ¿dónde está el mocoso?

Marck: ¿Quién, Shaoran?

Toya: yo le digo mocoso, ¿Dónde está?

Tomoyo: está comprando algo para que comamos

Shaoran: bien la comida está servida

Toya: ¡TU, MOCOSO, NO DEBERIAS DE SGUIR SLIENDO CON MI HERMANA, LA PUSISTE EN PELIGRO!

Yukito: calma Toya

Toya: ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, ESTE MOCOSO LE HIZO DAÑO A MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA, SABIA QUE NO ERA BUENA IDEA QUE ESTUVIERA CON EL, SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE IBA A SALIR OTRO EXTRANJERO, MEJOR SE LO HUBIERA PROHIBIDO!

Marck: Toya, cálmate, pelear no solucionara nada, vamos a ver a tu hermana, mientras estamos allá cálmate ¿ok?

Toya: está bien- los chicos fueron a la habitación de Sakura para verla y platicar

Tomoyo: Sakura ¿estás bien?

Sakura: si, Tomoyo, estoy bien

Arbetrus: ya que estamos todos, hay que platicar sobre las "bestias" y el transformador

Marck: este no es buen momento

Arbetrus: tal vez no sea buen momento pero es muy importante

Shaoran: pues entonces di lo que tengas que decir

Arbetrus: primero que nada, van 4 "bestias" capturadas, lo cual es bueno, pero te falta saber cosas sobre el transformador

Marck: ¿Qué me falta saber?, ya sé como activarlo, como tomar la forma de las "bestias"

Arbetrus: pero, ¿sabes cómo devolverlo a la forma de un simple reloj? No, como sabes tiene una flecha que siempre apunta adelante, solo dale media vuelta y ya

Sakura: ¿Qué hay sobre las bestias?

Arbetrus: después de lo de hace rato, creí que Marck, le dispararía a Velo

Marck: le hubiera disparado pero necesitaba saber donde

Arbetrus: siento no decirte a tiempo, en ese momento en el que pensaste, creí que ibas a cambiar de forma

Marck: estás loco, si me volvía a golpear tal vez me mataba

Arbetrus: no, no estoy diciendo que volvieras a ser otra "bestia", digo que cambiaras su modo

Tomoyo: ¿su modo?

Arbetrus: ¿acaso no sabes nada?

Marck: solo se como, sus debilidades y ya, no sé nada más

Arbetrus: ¡por Dios, hay que ser un idiota para entregarle el transformador a alguien que no sabe nada!, como sea, en un principio hubo muchas "bestias", y un hombre decidió crear el transformador, aunque su verdadero nombre es, BESTADOR, el hombre que lo creo también me creo a mí, su nombre era Pierre Hiante, busco restos de las "bestias y agrego el ADN en el BESTADOR, les puso un sello mágico y me puso como guardián, por desgracia llegaron unos hombres que decían ser de una organización llamada O.P

Marck: espera, ¿robaron el BESTADOR?

Arbetrus: si, lo investigaron a fondo, y decidieron usarlo para "bien de la humanidad" se lo dieron a un chico llamado Joey, quien lo protegió, decidió anotar en un cuaderno a todas las "bestias" con sus habilidades, sus puntos débiles, sus modos y sus armas, supo usarlo a la perfección, la desgracia es que siempre que había problemas con las demás "bestias" las mataba, el decidió renunciar, asignaron a otro pero no supo muy bien lo que hacía, pero de todos modos mataba a las otras "bestias", aunque después lo mataron, pero así se fue hasta llegar a ti

Marck: entonces, ¿no soy el único que supo de estas "bestias"?

Arbetrus: así es, la desgracia es que desde Joey, nadie sabe cuántas "bestias" había originalmente

Tomoyo: ¿y cuántas son?

Arbetrus: son 45 "bestias" en total

Sakura: oye Marck, la diferencia entre tú y ellos es que ya no tienes que enfrentar bestias y matarlas, solo atraparlas

Marck: 45 bestias, es algo exagerado

Arbetrus: si, suena exagerado pero no te preocupes, el cuaderno esta en casa del primer dueño, yo iré por él y lo traeré

Tomoyo: ¡que buen momento para entregar esto!- Tomoyo saco de su bolso 6 celulares- Sakura, este es para ti y el pequeño Kero- a Sakura le dio dos celulares rosas según Tomoyo "divinos"- aquí esta una para ti Lee y otro para y ti querido Marck- a los chicos les dio un celular color azul marino con una pequeña placa que decía "siempre amigos"- y aquí uno para Arbetrus- el celular de Arbetrus era verde, Arbetrus se quedo serio por un momento

Arbetrus: Tomoyo, ¿no había uno de mi color?

Tomoyo: Arbetrus, tu eres color naranja, y el celular verde quedan perfectamente combinados-afuera del hospital estaba Max

Max: prepárate para pelear por las bestias, porque esta vez no te dejare quedártelas

_CONTINUARA…._


	7. Un fantasma muy real

Capitulo 7: Un fantasma real

Al día siguiente, Sakura fue dada de alta, Tomoyo, fue la primera persona en visitarla

Tomoyo: Sakura ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sakura: estoy bien

Tomoyo: ¿Qué te preocupa?

Sakura: mi hermano, después de o de ayer supongo que no me va dejar ver a Shaoran

Tomoyo: sabemos que Lee no tuvo la culpa, la "bestia" era demasiado rápido para golpearlo-en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Tomoyo- ¿diga?

Sakura: ¿Quién es?

Tomoyo: es Marck

Marck: Tomoyo ¿Dónde estás?

Tomoyo: en casa de Sakura

Marck: ¿y cómo se encuentra?

Sakura: estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte

Marck: entonces, te veo el lunes, Tomoyo te esperare en el zoológico

Tomoyo: ¿va estar ahí Arbetrus?

Marck: no, fue a buscar el cuaderno de las "bestias", tal vez tarde unas semanas

Tomoyo: entonces, allá te veo-Tomoyo colgó el teléfono, se despidió de Sakura, y tomo rumbo hacia el zoológico

Kero: bueno Sakura, estarás sola este fin de semana

Sakura: lo malo es que mi hermano me va a cuidar, y Shaoran no podrá venir

Kero: bueno, hay que ver la tele un rato- Kero prendió el televisor, y una noticia estaba pasando

Noticias: unos videos aficionados, grabaron el momento en el que los militares, atrapan a un supuesto extraterrestre, he aquí el video- se mostraba un valle con militares rodeando a un supuesto extraterrestre- atrápenlo que nos escape- el extraterrestre empezó a gritar- disparen a discreción- el alíen recibió varios disparos en el cuerpo- lancen la red- el alíen quedo atrapado, pero el fuego empezó a cubrir al alíen, lo cual hizo que la red se quemara-disparen, que no escape-el alíen se abalanzo contra no de los soldados y lo corto en pedazos, agarro su cola y empezó a disparar contra los militares- lancen la red- esta vez el extraterrestre quedo atrapado, cuando voltearon vieron a los que estaban grabando- que hacen aquí, fuera , fuera-Kero apago el televisor

Kero: Sakura, ¿crees que esa era un extraterrestre?

Sakura: lo dudo Kero, lo dudo- mientras tanto, Arbetrus está en Francia buscando el cuaderno de las "bestias", cuando al fin llega a la casa de Joey, fue a la habitación de Joey, buco en un ropero, en el librero y en otros lugares pero no encontró nada, por un momento pensó que la O.P, se había llevado el cuaderno, pero vio algo que salía del escritorio, era el libro lo sujeto y voló hacia Tomoeda, mientras Tomoyo y Marck pasan el día en el zoológico, cuando se encontraron a Chiharu

Marck: Chiharu, ¿qué haces aquí?

Chiharu: vine a dar una vuelta con Yamasaki, por cierto ¿vieron la noticia?

Marck y Tomoyo: ¿Cuál noticia?

Chiharu: la del extraterrestre

Marck: Chiharu los extraterrestres no existen

Chiharu: pasaron un video en el que los militares atrapaban algo, no parecía normal

Marck: ¿Cómo era?

Chiharu: no se veía bien, pero tenía dos colas

Marck: bueno, te veremos el lunes- Chiharu se fue, Marck y Tomoyo siguieron en el zoológico, después de un rato, fueron a comer

Tomoyo: bueno, ¿A dónde me llevas a comer?

Marck: al restaurante más fino de Tomoeda- cuando iban llegando, vieron que el restaurante estaba cerrado, iré a ver qué sucede- Marck se acerco a una persona- disculpe ¿Qué sucede?- cuando la persona le respondió, Marck escucho la voz de Hikaru

Hikaru: Marck ¿Qué haces aquí?

Marck: traje a mi novia a comer ¿pero qué pasa aquí?

Hikaru: el dueño del lugar fue atacado, según vino a limpiar, cuando le empezaron a aventar las sillas, y luego lo aventaron por la ventana, lo raro es que la cámara de seguridad no muestra nada

Marck: eso es muy raro, ¿Cómo está el dueño?

Hikaru: está bien, ¿crees que esto lo haya hecho un fantasma?

Marck: los fantasmas no hacen eso, es imposible, bueno el lunes te veo

Hikaru: entonces te veré el lunes- Marck se retiro y fue con Tomoyo, Marck le dijo lo sucedido y fueron a ver a Sakura, en el camino se encontraron a Shaoran

Tomoyo: Lee ¿A dónde vas?

Shaoran: voy a ver como estas Sakura

Tomoyo: es mejor que te regreses

Shaoran: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tomoyo: su hermano de Sakura la está cuidando, y no querrá que te acerques

Shaoran: no importa, iré a su casa y entrare por la ventana

Marck: como quieras- todos tomaron rumbo a casa de Sakura, cuando llegaron, Sakura estaba observando por la ventana

Sakura: ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran: ¿está tu hermano?

Sakura: no, fue a trabajar, pasen no se queden ahí-Sakura bajo y les abrió la puerta- ¡Shaoran mi amor! Te extrañe tanto

Shaoran: ¡yo te extrañe más!

Marck: no empiecen con eso, tenemos algo importante que hacer

Kero: ¿Qué van hacer?-Marck grito por haber escuchado la voz de Kero- calma Marck, soy yo

Marck

Marck: no hagas eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Kero: de acuerdo, ahora dime ¿Qué van hacer?

Marck: vamos a ir al restaurante más fino de Tomoeda para, buscar fantasmas- Sakura empezó a morirse de miedo, Tomoyo interrumpió a Marck por otra noticia

Tomoyo: por cierto, ¿supieron lo del alienígena atrapado?

Sakura: si, es raro

Shaoran: pero para ser un extraterrestre fue muy fácil de atrapar, dudo que sea un ser de otro mundo

Marck: oigan, tenemos un asunto de fantasmas que atender

Tomoyo: pero Marck, tu dijiste que los fantasmas no podían hacer daño

Marck: si así es, pero este no es un fantasma cualquiera, es Temp

Shaoran: ¿la "bestia" del tiempo?

Marck: si, Temp es como un fantasma que, es el único que puede viajar en el tiempo, es muy astuto, y por eso para atraparlo debemos de idear un plan, pero no tenemos tiempo, así que iremos y lo capturaremos- todos se prepararon para salir, fueron hacia el restaurante, donde no había nada

Sakura: Marck, ¿detectas a la "bestia"?

Marck: no

Tomoyo: Marck, ¿detectaste a la "bestia" cuando vinimos?

Marck: no

Shaoran: eso significa que no era una "bestia"

Marck: no, eso significa que está en otra parte

Tomoyo: de casualidad, ¿Cómo es?

Marck: bueno, tiene una cara demoniaca, su cola parece un ancla, sus manos tienen forma de pinzas y no tiene piernas, solo flota

Tomoyo: entonces da la vuelta- Marck volteo la cabeza, y ahí estaba, la "bestia" Temp y más adelante estaba Max

Marck: largo de aquí Max, tú no sabes que haces

Max: Ja, yo sé más que tu, esta "bestia" es mía

Temp: primero tendrán que derrotarme, para ver quién me obtendrá

Marck: pues, intenta vencerme Max, ¡llave que guardas los poderes de la destrucción, muéstrate ante tu portador, quien con valor te carga! ¡LIBERATE!, ¡bestia helada, añádeme tus habilidades para la congelación del enemigo! ¡HIELOX!- Marck empezó a brillar y se transformo en Hielox, pero Max saco algo, que parecía un bastón, Max golpeo el bastón tres veces en el suelo

Max: ¡magia oculta, responde a tu llamado, y dame la magia del Hielox!- en ese momento, un rayo oscuro empezó a cubrir el bastón- "_¡FRIO TOTAL!_"- empezó hacer una ventisca, Temp se mostro una leve sonrisa

Temp: Ja, eso es patético, es mi turno, "_¡SIN TIEMPO!_"- de la mano de Temp, salió un rayo que siguió a Max quien empezó a correr, el rayo, lo toco y se quedo paralizado- Ja así te quedaras un buen rato, ahora, el que sigue es…. Marck "_¡SIN TIEMPO!_"

Marck: "_¡MURALLA DE HIELO!_"- el rayo se toco la muralla, hubo una explosión

Temp: bueno, nadie logro vencerme- en ese momento un rayo de hielo salió del polvo, toco a Temp, y se congelo

Marck: yo me quedare contigo "¡_RECROLETO!_"-con eso, Temp fue capturado, Max se empezó a mover, camino hacia Marck

Max: esta vez ganaste, pero la próxima será mía

Marck: sigue soñando- Max se fue caminando, Marck se dirigió hacia todos-¿están bien?

Tomoyo: si, pude grabar como mi novio atrapo a otra bestia- Marck se quedo impactado

Sakura: si, me encuentro bien

Shaoran: si, no tengo nada- en ese momento un oso de felpa se acerco, era Arbetrus, sin duda alguna traía el libro de las "bestias"

Arbetrus: ¡ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo! Miren, es el libro de las "bestias"- tal y como Arbetrus había dicho- no le falta nada

Marck: bueno, mañana revisaremos esto, tenemos que volver a casa

Arbetrus: esperen, mañana deben de tener ganas de estudiar, porque mañana les enseñare como detectar a las "bestias"- mientras los demás se alejaban Tomoyo y Marck se quedaron

Tomoyo: Marck, ¿cuándo tendremos nuestro fin de semana?

Marck: el siguiente sábado

Tomoyo: no lo creo el siguiente sábado es 16, y tengo que ir a mi recital de canto

Marck: bueno, cuando salgas tendremos nuestro sábado especial

Arbetrus: ¡apúrense si no quieren ver a los muertos salir!

Marck: ¡ya vamos!- todos volvieron a su casa, mientras que en el parque pingüino, una luz salía del rey pingüino, encima de el había algo

$$$$: humano, prepárate para ser destruido

_CONTINUARA…_


	8. El semi hombre

Capitulo 8: El semihombre

Es domingo en la mañana, Marck esta durmiendo mientras Arbetrus revisa el libro de las "bestias", después de un rato Arbetrus se queda pensando

Arbetrus: "_**esto esta tardando, 4 "bestias" aun, sin duda alguna pronto tendré que enseñarle todos lo secretos del bestador, será mejor que lo despierte,**_ Marck levántate, hoy tienen que comenzar el proyecto, y buscar bestias

Marck: ¿Qué has dicho?

Arbetrus: tienes que iniciar el proyecto que les dejo el profesor

Marck: como lo olvide, despertare a Shaoran para que vayamos a la casa de Sakura- Marck iba al cuarto de Shaoran, cuando este lo vio le hablo

Shaoran: Marck, ¿A dónde vas?

Marck: voy a despertarte Shaoran-Marck regreso y se sorprendió- pensé que estabas durmiendo

Shaoran: me levante temprano para ir a casa de Sakura, y empezar el proyecto

Marck: entonces le hablare a Tomoyo

Shaoran: no será necesario, Tomoyo va a cuidar a Sakura, podremos hacer el proyecto

Marck: entonces me voy a alistar- Marck se preparo, desayuno y junto algunas cosas

Arbetrus: oigan, tengo que ir para enseñarles como detectar "bestias"

Marck: ¿y que esperas?

Arbetrus: que eches el libro de las bestias

Marck: listo, bien es hora de irnos- salieron rumbo a casa de Sakura, cuando llegaron vieron a Tomoyo, quien trae un libro de Sherlock Holmes

Marck: veo que ya estas preparada

Tomoyo: traje el libro para leerlo mientras cuido a Sakura

Shaoran: ¿no lo traes por lo del proyecto?

Tomoyo: ¿íbamos a empezar el proyecto hoy?

Shaoran: si, para terminarlo el miércoles, y no tener problemas con el profesor Tsubasa

Marck: bueno, entremos- Sakura les abrió la puerta y les sirvió te

Sakura: y bien, ¿Cómo haremos el proyecto?

Marck: haremos una presentación en la computadora, así no tendremos que usar papel

Sakura: esa es buena idea

Arbetrus: chicos les tengo que enseñar como detectar "bestias", para así saber donde se ubican

Marck: sé que las "bestias" son importantes pero, esto es aun más importante, primero terminaremos el proyecto, y luego atenderemos lo de las "bestias", ¿entendido?

Arbetrus: esta bien, terminen su proyecto- Sakura saco la computadora de su hermano, Tomoyo empezó a decirle lo mas importante, después de varias horas iban la mitad del proyecto- bueno ya tomamos la mitad de los puntos a ver, mañana lo terminaremos, así que Arbetrus es tu turno

Arbetrus: muy bien, vayamos al patio- todos salieron al patio y empezaron a formarse- les ensañare como detectar a las "bestias"

Marck: entonces yo veré como lo hacen

Arbetrus: lo siento, pero tu también debes de aprender esto, llevas 4 "bestias" capturadas, si detectas la energía de las "bestias" tardaremos menos en capturarlas todas, y tardaremos poco si todos aprende a hacer eso, ahora cierren los ojos y concentrense, la energía de las "bestias" es diferente a la de las personas, su energía es muy fuerte, y su figura no es humana, sabran que han visto una cuando la energía sea roja- Tomoyo empezo a gritar

Marck: Tomoyo ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿te ecunetras bien?

Tomoyo: senti a cuatro de "bestias"

Arbetrus: ¿Dónde detectaste su energía?

Tomoyo: no solo detecte su energía, los vi, parecían demonios, uno tenia cuatro brazos en la espalda, el otro tenia cuernos, uno tenia una lengua de serpiente y el ultimo tenia dientes en su mano- cuando Arbetrus escucho esto se empezó a preocupar

Arbetrus: _**¿será posible, estarán tan cerca como para querer destruirlo?, espero tener que enseñarle los secretos del bestador, dentro de poco, o antes de que aparezcan**_

Marck: ¿Qué sucede Arbetrus?

Arbetrus: solo estaba pensando, dijiste que uno tenia cuatro brazos en la espalda

Sakura: esta cerca de la primaria

Arbetrus: Marck ¿detectaste algo?

Marck: lo detecte, supe su ubicación, pero no lo vi

Arbetrus: Shaoran ¿lo delectate?

Shaoran: lo detecte pero no lo vi, aparte de que detecte a otra persona, incluso detecte dos

Arbetrus: iremos a la primaria a ver que sucede, preparen bien sus cosas- Sakura le dijo a Kero, agarro las cartas Sakura, Tomoyo preparo su cámara y salieron hacia la primaria de Tomoeda, en el camino encontraron a Yukito, quien les pregunto a donde iban, pero no le respondieron y salieron corriendo, Yukito los persiguió y tal como Tomoyo lo había dicho, una "bestia" con cuatro brazos en la espalda

Arbetrus: Marck ¿Cuándo lo detectaste supiste que "bestia" era?

Marck: no pero ahora sé que es Pulpux- Pulpux era la "bestia" de la división, de su espalda salían cuatro brazos mecanizados, su cara parecía de un sorprendido, en sus manos tenía garras que podía guardar, sin duda era la "bestia" mas rara hasta el momento, delante de ellos estaba Max, con su bastón evadía los ataques de la "bestia"

Pulpux: ya me hartaste "_¡RAYO DESTRUCTIVO!-_ unos de los brazos mecánicos lanzo un rayo que Max no puedo evadir, salió volando y cayo en el suelo

Marck: de acuerdo, ¡llave que guardas los poderes de la destrucción, muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu portador, quien con valor te carga! ¡LIBERATE!- el reloj empezó a brillar y cambio su forma- bien ¡bestia eléctrica, añádeme el poder para controlar la energía! ¡ELECTRAX!- Marck empezó a cambiar, en tan poco tiempo era la "bestia" eléctrica, lo único que no cambio fue so voz, lo cual le pareció a Arbetrus raro- muy bien Pulpux, prepárate para ser capturado "_¡RAYO CONQUISTADOR!_"- la bestia evadió el ataque- "_¡ELCTRORTINS!_"- un rayo salió de la mano de Marck

Pulpux: eso no servirá, "_¡OCPORSENTO!_"- una luz salió de otro brazo mecánico, los dos rayos impactaron y hicieron una explosión

Sakura: ¡llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ente Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo! ¡LIBERATE!- Sakura saco una carta y grito ¡ESCUDO! Lo que cubrió a todos

Yukito: mi otra personalidad les va ayudar- en ese momento una alas salieron de la espalda de Yukito, lo cubrieron y se transformo en Yue

Yue: esto es muy extraño, debemos de hacer algo

Marck: ¿¡que rayos sucede aquí!

Kero: Yukito es la falsa identidad de Yue, así como yo, mi falsa identidad es la de un muñeco de felpa- unas alas salieron de la espalda de Kero, lo cubrieron y tomo su forma original-yo junto con Yue somos los guardianes de las cartas Clow

Marck: entiendo- en ese momento de la mano de Yue salieron varios trozos de hielo, que lanzo contra la "bestia"

Pulpux: eso es patético, "_¡RACTUSPO!_"- de otro brazo de la "bestia" salió un rayo que destruyo todos los pedazos de hielo

Arbetrus: Marck, su punto débil es la espalda, solo haz que se voltee y golpéalo con algo, que no lance el otro golpe

Marck: ¿Por qué?

Arbetrus: solo sabe cuatro hechizos y un ataque, el ataque puede causar una destrucción del lugar

Marck: bien ¡bestia helada, permíteme usar tus habilidades! ¡HIELOX!- Marck se convirtió en Hielox, voló hacia él y grito "_¡RAYO CONGELADOR!_", el Pulpux cayo en el suelo y se dio media vuelta, Sakura agarro la espada de Shaoran y ataco al Pulpux, cortándole la espalda, la "bestia" cayo y Marck dijo el hechizo "_¡RECROLETO!_", la "bestia" se hizo polvo, pero no fue a la mano de Marck sino a la de Sakura

Sakura: ¿Por qué vino a mí?

Arbetrus: por que tú lo debilitaste, la "bestia" va a la mano de quien lo debilito

Tomoyo: ¿esa bolita es la "bestia"?

Arbetrus: no, esa bolita es el ADN de la "bestia", cuando es capturada entra en el bestador, y como tu no tienes el bestador, quedo como una bolita

Sakura: toma Marck, yo no lo usare- Marck agarro la bolita y la puso en el bestador, cuando voltearon Max no estaba

Kerberos: bueno, hay que irnos antes de que venga la policía- todos fueron a sus casas, pero nadie se percato de lo que había arriba de la primaria

$$$$: pronto veré si eres capaz de capturarme

_CONTINUARA…_


	9. Un día de caza

Dialogos: **_"Pensamientos"_ **(Aclaraciones)

Capitulo 9: Día de caza

Al día siguiente tras salir de la escuela, fueron a casa de Sakura a terminar el proyecto, cuando terminaron empezaron a organizar lo que cada uno diría, en un momento dado se escucho la voz de Kero

Kero: veo que han terminado el proyecto

Sakura: así es, pero siento que le falta algo

Kero: ¿puedo ver el cuaderno?-Kero agarro el cuaderno de Sakura, una de las condiciones usar una frase para explicarla- ¿tienen esto?

Marck: rayos, ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?

Tomoyo: tengo la frase perfecta, "Cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad."

Shaoran: suena bien, pero, ¿Cuál es su significado?

Marck: creo que lo que trata de decir es ya que has eliminado lo que no puede ser, y te quedes con lo que no puede ser probado, siempre será verdad

Sakura: bueno pues entonces, hemos acabado este proyecto

Marck: el viernes lo vamos a entregar, así que Sakura, guarda esto para no perder la información- Marck le entrego a Sakura una pequeña memoria- nos veremos mañana- todos se levantaron y tomaron rumbo a su casa, cuando Marck y Shaoran llegaron vieron la casa un poco desordenada.

Shaoran: ¿Qué paso a aquí?

Arbetrus: no lo sé, estaba en el cuarto de Marck cuando escuche ruidos extraños, cuando decidí salir, la casa estaba revuelta

Marck: qué bueno que hice un inventario de lo que hay aquí

Arbetrus: iré a ver si todo esta… ¡rayos!

Shaoran: ¿Qué sucede Arbetrus?

Arbetrus: el libro de las bestias estaba en la mesa

Marck: entonces creo saber quien entro a robar, bueno hay que cenar y descansar un poco- en ese instante Shaoran grito como loco

Arbetrus: ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?

Shaoran: "bestias", hay 3 "bestias" muy fuertes, pero hay otra de un poco más débil

Arbetrus: **_"rayos, están muy cerca, tengo que enseñarle más del bestador de la que ya sabe"_**

Marck: Arbetrus, ¿te encuentras bien?

Arbetrus: Marck, escúchame hay cosas que no sabes del bestador, tengo que enseñártelas antes de que algo malo ocurre

Shaoran: si el bestador tiene cosas que no sabe, eso significa que las "bestias" también

Marck: por ahora lo único que quiero saber es como cambiar las armas de las "bestias", pero hay que olvidarnos de ello, vamos a descansar y a cenar, ¿entendido?- Arbetrus y Shaoran asentaron con la cabeza, después de un rato, cenaron y fueron a descansar, aunque Arbetrus estaba preocupado, sabía que algo malo iba a suceder

Arbetrus: **_"¿Por qué no me quiere escuchar?, bueno lo que importa es que sabe quien tiene el libro de las "bestias", espero que no lleguen antes de enseñarle todo, será mejor que descanse, pronto será de mañana_**- después de un rato amaneció, Marck se levanto y se alisto- hoy te levantaste muy temprano

Marck: me toca servicio con Tomoyo

Arbetrus: Marck, pronto acabara este año escolar y pasaras a preparatoria, si no logras capturar a las "bestias" antes de pasar, te será complicado todo

Marck: no te preocupes Arbetrus, te prometo que me esforzare para capturar rápido a las "bestias", ahora me tengo que ir, te veré después- Marck salió hacia el colegio, y en el camino se encontró a Hikaru- Hikaru, hola

Hikaru: hola Marck, ¿tienes servicio hoy?

Marck: si, ¿supongo que tu también?

Hikaru: estas en lo correcto, por cierto, ¿supiste lo del robo de ayer?

Marck: ¿robo? ¿Cuál robo?

Hikaru: ayer en la noche robaron un collar valiosísimo de la joyería

Marck: ¿agarraron al culpable?

Hikaru: no, las alarmas habían sido desactivadas, lo raro es que esas alarmas funcionan solo con la mano derecha

Marck: entonces no fue robado, el

dueño la pudo haber desactivado

Hikaru: eso es aun más raro, ya que el dueño solo tiene la mano izquierda, y su hija es la única que puede desactivarla, pero ella está de viaje

Marck: pobre hombre, **_"será que Max robo el cuaderno y lo quiere ocultar con joyas, o fue una "bestia" la que hizo esto"_**

Hikaru: ¿Qué sucede Marck?

Marck: no sucede nada, solo estaba pensando en algo

Hikaru: por cierto, deberíamos hablar, para conocernos mejor

Marck: ¿a qué te refieres?

Hikaru: ya sabes, solo conocemos nuestros nombres y ya, si vamos hacer amigos hay que conocernos mejor- los dos estaban en la entrada de la secundaria, aun era temprano y daba tiempo para hacer el servicio, Marck estaba pensando que día sería perfecto para platicar

Marck: tienes razón, que te parece el sabado en la tarde

Hikaru: está bien, te veré después-Hikaru entro a la escuela, Marck corrió tras de ella, pero no para seguirla, tras haber corrido tres pisos por fin llego a su salón, pero no vio nada

Marck: **_"espero no haber llegado tarde para hacer el servicio"_**

Tomoyo: Marck- el pobre salto del susto y grito como niña- perdón por asustarte

Marck: no vuelvas a hacer eso

Tomoyo: entiendo pero, ¿acabas de llegar?

Marck: si, ¿Por qué?

Tomoyo: son las 6:30 de la mañana, debiste de haber llegado hace media hora

Marck: espera, ¿Qué?

Tomoyo: ya escuchaste, son las 6:30 de la mañana, quedamos que a las 6 haríamos el servicio

Marck: lo siento, me vine a temprano, pero creo que platicar en el camino es mala idea, pero bueno, hare lo que haga falta

Tomoyo: ya acabe, pero la próxima vez harás todo, ¿entendido?

Marck: si, lo entiendo

Tomoyo: bien

Marck: por cierto, el sábado van hacer prácticas para el equipo de baloncesto

Tomoyo: espera, ¿Qué?

Marck: como oíste, el sábado…..-Tomoyo cerro las manos, era evidente que estaba enojada

Tomoyo: te oí bien, no es necesario que me lo repitas

Marck: bueno, entonces será el…

Tomoyo: no te atrevas a decir que será el otro sábado nuestra cita ¿o sí?- Marck se sentó pensando **_"si voy a decirle será mejor que me siente"_**

Marck: las prácticas serán en la mañana, así que no te podre ver en tu recital

Tomoyo: ósea que te perderás mi recital por un estúpido deporte

Marck: Tomoyo, no te enojes

Tomoyo: ¡QUE NO ME ENOJE! ¡ESO ME HACE ENFURECER MAS!

Marck: pero….

Tomoyo: ¡NO HABLES MAS, SI PREFIERES UN DEPORTE A NUESTRA RELACION, SE ACABO!-en un movimiento rápido, Marck agarro a Tomoyo por la cintura y le susurro en el oído

Marck: esto no se va a acabar, ¿sabes porque?-Tomoyo, un poco más calmada le pregunto

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué?

Marck: porque somos una pareja feliz, y las parejas felices duran mucho tiempo juntas, pero sabes también que no puedes enojarte conmigo tan fácil- en ese momento, Marck le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Tomoyo

Tomoyo: está bien, tienes razón, no puedo enojarme contigo por algo tan pequeño-los dos se dieron un beso, en ese momento Sakura y Shaoran entraron al salón, tomándolos por sorpresa

Shaoran: no se queden sin aire- en ese momento Marck y Tomoyo se separaron

Marck: vaya, nos han sorprendido-en ese momento una voz se escucho que venia de la mochila de Marck, era Arbetrus

Arbetrus: ¿ya terminaron con su sentimentalismo?

Marck: no de nuevo, Arbetrus ¿Qué haces aquí?

Arbetrus: tenía que venir

Marck: ¿para que?

Arbetrus: para decirte todo sobre el bestador

Marck: ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

Arbetrus: tú sabes cuál es la forma falsa, un reloj que es único y sirve de mucho

Marck: solo para ver la hora

Arbetrus: eso, y mas

Shaoran: sin rodeos, dilo rápido

Arbetrus: en la forma de reloj, el bestador te permite cambiar la forma de tus partes humanas

Tomoyo: eso suena doloroso

Arbetrus: suena, pero no lo es

Marck: ¿es todo?

Arbetrus: por ahora si

Sakura: Arbetrus, según recuerdo dijiste que el bestador fue robado por una organización llamada O.P ¿Qué es esa organización?

Marck: su nombre es Organización de la Protección, y como su nombre lo dice protege

Tomoyo: ¿de que?

Arbetrus: al principio, de las "bestias", pero cuando se acabaron, empezaron a proteger de personas que querían destruir el mundo

Shaoran: ¿la O.P no rastrea el bestador, o se comunica con el?

Arbetrus: no sirve para eso, pero si lo rastrea, claro, solo los miembros de la O.P

Marck: pero no se cuales son

Arbetrus: hoy en día son pocos

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Arbetrus: todos los países se unieron por las "bestias", pero se empezaron a separa cuando se acabaron, hoy sol quedan pocos países

Shaoran: ¿y cuales son?

Arbetrus: México, Francia, Italia, Estados Unidos y Canadá

Marck: pero si esto sigue, Japón se volverá a aliar- en ese momento entro Chiharu, Marck oculto a Arbetrus en su mochila, Chiharu saludo a todos alegremente, ellos le devolvieron el saludo cordialmente, en ese instante empezaron a entrar los demás alumnos, después de un rato el timbre sonó y llego el titular Tsubasa, el cual empezó a pasar lista, cuando llego a los últimos

Tsubasa: Hazaki Marck

Marck: aquí

Tsubasa: Yashiro Max

Max: aquí- todos voltearon perplejos, Max había llegado, pero, ¿en qué momento?, no se escucho la puerta ni nada, eso le hizo pensar a Marck **_"realmente habrá sido Max el que robo las joyas"_**

Tsubasa: muy bien, están todos, les informo que el jueves va a ver una salida al museo de ciencias antiguas, saldremos a las 8 de la mañana, y estaremos aquí a las 3 de la tarde, quiero que visiten una sala, busquen un proyecto, y harán un informe sobre eso, individualmente- en ese instante la puerta se abrió y entro Hikaru, se veía que había corrido, estaba agotada y le costaba respirar

Hikaru: profesor Tsubasa

Tsubasa: ¿Qué sucede Hikaru?

Hikaru: han pedido que se retiren

Tsubasa: ¿a qué se debe eso?

Hikaru: una relojería fue asaltada cerca de aquí

Tsubasa: está bien Hikaru, gracias- Marck estaba confundido, pensaba que si Max no era el ladrón ¿Quién era?

Tomoyo: Marck, acércate

Marck: ¿Qué sucede?- Marck se acerco y Tomoyo e empezó a susurrar

Tomoyo: una "bestia" esta cerca, es la que asalto la relojería

Marck: ¿Cómo es?

Tomoyo: tienen una cara como de idiota, en una mano tiene un arma, y la otra mano es un arma, tiene una especie de binoculares sobre la cabeza

Marck: si no me equivoco es Soldax la "bestia" de guerra, es como un militar, pero mejor entrenado

Tsubasa: disculpe, señor Hazaki, señorita Daidouji, ahora, ¿puedo continuar?, bien, este viernes terminan las clases, así que, mañana entregaran el proyecto, pueden retirarse- todos salieron rápido, todos a excepción de Max, iban a su casa, pero Max fue hacia la relojería, era su oportunidad de capturar a una bestia, sin embargo, Marck tenía cara de preocupación, algo andaba mal

Tomoyo: ¿pasa algo malo?

Shaoran: Marck, debemos de capturar la "bestia"

Marck: es peligroso

Shaoran: ¿peligroso?, todas las "bestias" son peligrosas, ¿en qué se diferencia esto?

Marck: esta "bestia" es diferente

Sakura: ¿Cuál es la "bestia"?

Marck: Soldax, la "bestia" de guerra

Arbetrus: ¿dijiste Soldax?, entonces tienes razón, Soldax usa armas con balas especiales, balas de fuego, de hielo e incluso eléctrica, tiene una habilidad con las armas increíble, eso lo hace peligroso

Marck: y por eso debo de ir yo, no quiero que alguien salga herido, vayan a casa

Shaoran: no, hemos luchado con "bestias" peligrosas, y esta no será la diferencia

Marck: está bien, pero no se acerquen demasiado

Tomoyo: ¡MARCK, DESTRAS DE TI!- cuando Marck volteo, vio a Soldax, quien estaba apuntando a Marck con un rifle de cacería, Soldax jalo el gatillo, el arma se disparo y la bala impacto en el hombro de Marck, quien resistió el dolor

Sakura: ¡llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo!, ¡LIBERATE!- Sakura saco una carta de su bolsillo- ¡ESPEJO!, imita a aquel que está arriba- la carta imito a Soldax

Soldax: otro igual que yo, si quieres quedarte con ellos, tendrás que matarme primero- el Soldax saco un objeto redondo, lo lanzo, en el momento que toco el suelo hizo una nube de humo, la carta había desaparecido junto con la bestia, pero estaban arriba de la escuela, el Soldax saco una escopeta, apunto a la carta y disparo, la carta reacciono y se movió rápidamente evadiendo el ataque, la carta hizo lo mismo, pero falló el tiro

Soldax: parece que tus habilidades escasean, que mal-Soldax cargo el arma rápidamente y sin apuntar disparo, la carta se movió rápidamente, apenas el disparo le rozo el hombro, mientras Tomoyo atendía a Marck, la herida era de mediana gravedad, pero no iba a dejar que fuera más grave

Arbetrus: veo a Max a lo lejos- Max venia a 70 metros de la puerta, cuando llego apunto con su bastón al Soldax, dijo un conjuro "_INMOLIZO", _el Soldax vio el ataque y lo evadió, saco el rifle de cacería, lo cargo aun más rápido que a la escopeta, y disparo a Max sin apuntar, Max fue herido en la pierna, lo que hizo que cayera

Shaoran: es muy hábil, no habrá una forma de evadir sus ataques sin ser herido

Marck: creo que se como, ¡llave que guardas los poderes de la destrucción, muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu portador, quien con valor te carga! ¡LIBERATE!- tras haber dicho esas palabras nada paso-¿Por qué no paso nada Arbetrus?

Arbetrus: una vez Pierre dijo que el bestador cambiara su modo de transformación

Marck: ¿para qué hizo eso?

Arbetrus: el no lo programo así, el bestador lo haría

Marck: ¿sabes cuales son las palabras?

Arbetrus: Pierre dijo que las mostraría a quien fuera el indicado

Sakura: cambia algunas palabras, tal vez funcione

Marck: tal vez, pero intentare cambiar a forma de mi brazo

Arbetrus: entonces, concéntrate en una bestia, y luego en el brazo- Marck cerró los ojos, su brazo empezó a brillar, estaba tomando la forma del brazo de Hielox, aquel que parecía un arma

Marck: bien, con esto bastara- Marck apunto al Soldax, y disparo, le dio en la pierna, el Soldax reacciono, saco el rifle, y disparo a Marck, tres balas le dieron en el brazo derecho y dos en la pierna izquierda- eso duele, pero no me rendiré- volvió a apuntar al Soldax, y disparo, esta vez le dio en el brazo, el Soldax ataco, Sakura saco una carta, era la carta escudo, cubrió a todos, las balas pegaron y rebotaron- gracias Sakura- Marck empezó a escuchar una voz, era el bestador

Marck: ¿Qué quieres?

Bestador: te has vuelto el indicado para saber la verdadera manera de transformación

Marck: de acuerdo, ¡llave que guardas el poder del mal, muestra tu verdadera identidad ante Marck, quien con valor te carga¡ ¡LIBERATE¡- cuando dijo las palabras empezó a brillar el reloj, y cambio su forma- que empiece la fiesta, ¡Hielox, permíteme usas las habilidades que tienes!- un brillo cubrió a Marck, y cambio su forma a Hielox- bien hora de pelear- Marck se elevo y fue contra Soldax, quien agarro la escopeta y disparo contra Marck, quien las evadió, saco el caño y disparo, Soldax evadió el ataque y disparo de nuevo, Marck se elevo mas y desde muy alto se concentro y cambio el arma por cuchillas que podía lanzar- con esto lo calmare- apunto a Soldax, el arma empezó a girar y empezó a lanzar cuchillos contra Soldax, corrió rápidamente, saco la escopeta, se lanzo, apunto contra Marck, pero antes de disparar un cuchillo se le clavo en el hombro derecho, salió volando y se clavo en suelo, se levanto quitándose el cuchillo, se puso de pie, volvió a apuntar, Marck estaba preparado, ambos dispararon, el Soldax retrocedía, pero las cuchillas lo alcanzaron y se le clavaron en ambos hombros, lo cual lo impulso hacia el suelo, estaba bien clavado en el suelo y listo para ser capturado, Marck se acerco, y cuando iba a decir el hechizo, el Soldax lo interrumpió

Soldax: espero que puedas hacer lo mismo con lo que viene, si no tendrás problemas

Marck: ¿de qué hablas?

Soldax: pronto lo vas a averiguar

Arbetrus: ¿Qué esperas? Captúralo

Marck: "_RECROLETRO_"- el Soldax se hizo polvo y fue a la mano de Marck- **_"¿Qué habrá querido decir?"_**- Marck empezó a bajar, la carta volvió a la normalidad, y otra "bestia" había sido capturada

Arbetrus: bien, ahora debemos de retirarnos

Sakura: ¿y las heridas de Max y Marck?

Arbetrus: calma, dentro de poco el bestador lo curara

Sakura: ¿y Max?

Shaoran: no está, así que no hay que preocuparse

Arbetrus: entonces es hora de irnos-todos se retiraron a casa, pero en el parque pingüino había tres individuos

$$$$: ¿crees que esté listo?

&&&: Tal vez, aun que no lo suficiente

####: Eso lo veremos dentro de poco

$$$$: ¿Qué quieres decir?

####: Yo me encargare de el

&&&: Hermano, ¿estás seguro?

$$$$: dudo que logre capturarme si tiene problemas, jajajaja

_CONTINUARA…_


	10. Una rara leyenda

Dialogos: **_"pensamientos"_**(aclaraciones)

Capitulo 10: una rara leyenda

Después de haber capturado a Soldax, las heridas de Marck habían sanado, así que Marck y Shaoran decidieron pasar a comprar unos bocadillos y camino a casa en una tienda electrónica, la cual estaba poniendo las noticias en la televisión, un avance informativo según el titular "demonios salen a atacar", sabían que algo andaba mal así que se quedaron a ver

Noticiero: y bien, como lo habíamos dicho los demonios atacaron, nuestra reportera Takiro Asumi está en vivo, adelante Asumi

Asumi: gracias Sharit, estoy en Rio de Janeiro donde ocurrió el hecho, estamos con un poblador, díganos, ¿Qué paso?

Poblador: yo no quiero hablar de eso

Mujer: yo le diré lo que paso, todos estábamos dormidos hasta que empezó a temblar y después de un tiempo, después de un tiempo se escucho algo así como un rugido, un grupo de hombres en el que estaba mi esposo fue a ver que era, y solo este miedoso volvió

Asumi: ¿y qué fue lo que vio?

Mujer: tres gigantes, parecían demonios, y detrás de ellos había otros más pequeños, y uno de ellos salió e incendio varias casas y después se fueron- en ese mismo instante un rugido se escucho- señorita debe irse de aquí, no es seguro- la señora y los demás aldeanos se fueron rápidamente, pero Asumi siguió con la nota

Asumi: pues ahí lo tienen, sin duda alguna fue algo aterrador lo que vieron, ¿Qué sucede?-el camarógrafo estaba viendo algo detrás de Asumi, era el "demonio", unos más pequeños salieron del más grande y atacaron a Asumi, uno la agarro del cuello y se lo rompió matándola al instante, se interrumpió la señal

Noticiero: bueno, volveremos después de unos comerciales

Shaoran: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Marck: no tengo idea, pero ese demonio parecía

Arbetrus: una "bestia", no parecía, era una "bestia", esto no es bueno

Marck: si son demonios, debe de ser alguna "bestia" del inframundo

Arbetrus: si, es una "bestia" del inframundo haciendo una leyenda realidad

Marck: ¿Cuál leyenda?

Arbetrus: la de los 3 hermanos

Shaoran: ¿los 3 hermanos?

Arbetrus: si, Zack era el mayor, Nermal era el mediano y Yakiro el menor

Marck: que tiene eso que ver con lo que vimos

Arbetrus: la leyenda cuenta que estos tres chicos encontraron a un hombre, un hombre que venía del inframundo, y buscaba quien debía ser maldecido

Marck: ¿maldecido?

Arbetrus: bueno, el hombre estaba tirado, así que los hermanos decidieron ayudarlo, parecía que el hombre le habían robado, dijo "sus acciones futuras los juzgaran", los hermanos dieron media vuelta y empezaron a susurrar para tomar una decisión, cuando voltearon, el hombre había desaparecido

Shaoran: eso es todo

Arbetrus: al día siguiente, vieron en el lago un hombre que estaba pescando, parecía que no necesitaba ayuda, y decidieron seguir caminando, pero más adelante vieron al hombre que habían ayudado, dijo que su destino estaba sellado, el hombre saco una hoz, les dijo que por haber ignorado al hombre del lago una vida se había perdido

Shaoran: ¿el hombre del lago se ahogo?

Arbetrus: no, ese hombre estaba ahogando a su hijo, con la hoz, golpeo el piso, de abrió y cayeron hacia el infierno, los hermanos le preguntaron "como sabes tú eso", el hombre les dijo que era la muerte, y buscaba a quien maldecir, los llevo con el jefe, el les cambio los nombres, Zack se hizo Zatacx, Nermal se hizo Nacacx y Yakiro se hizo Yacacx

Marck: las "bestias" indomables

Arbetrus: eso no es todo, las pusieron al mando del infierno, y juraron que si algún día podían volver, dominarían el mundo

Marck: lo que paso en Rio, es lo que juraron

Shaoran: lo bueno es que están hasta Rio

Arbetrus: pero pronto llegaran, por ahora hay que ir a casa- cuando llegaron a casa el celular de Marck empezó a sonar, en la otra línea estaba Tomoyo

Marck: diga

Tomoyo: Marck, hay que salir esta noche

Marck: Tomoyo, no creo que sea buena idea

Tomoyo: vamos Marck, hay que disfrutar una noche

Marck: está bien, te veo en el parque pingüino a las 8

Shaoran: aun tienes tiempo, son las 5

Marck: vaya nos tardamos con todo lo que hicimos, me voy a meter a bañar- Marck entro corriendo a la casa

Arbetrus: Shaoran, hay algo que Marck no puede saber sobre el libro de las "bestias"

Shaoran: ¿Qué es?

Arbetrus: el libro no fue robado

Shaoran: espera, ¿Qué cosa estás diciendo?

Arbetrus: el libro se oculto

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Arbetrus: porque hay peligro

Shaoran: ¿y a que se debe eso?

Arbetrus: cuando Joey termino el libro lo llevo con Pierre, Joey le pidió ayuda para ocultarlo

Shaoran: déjame adivinar, de la O.P

Arbetrus: no solo de la O.P, sino de cualquier otro enemigo, el hechizo fue "_OCUMALICS"_, y gracias a eso solo nosotros sabemos que existe

Shaoran: es increíble que tenga las "bestias" tengan tantos secretos- Shaoran prendió el televisor, después de unas cuantas horas Marck estaba listo para salir, atravesó la puerta y Shaoran empezó a escuchar algo

####: Shaoran

Shaoran: ¿Quién eres?

####: Soy la voz de la razón

Shaoran: ¿la voz de la razón?

####: Si, ahora escúchame, Marck te está mintiendo

Shaoran: ¿sobre qué?

####: Sakura te está engañando con Marck, fue a verla en este mismo instante, te aseguro que no le importas más

Shaoran: eso es mentira, Sakura me ama

####: Eso crees, pero no, jamás te ha amado y jamás lo hará, y pronto tendrán algo mas intimo-Shaoran se levanto y preparo su espada, Arbetrus lo vio y pensó que iba entrenar, pero fue contra el

Shaoran: ¿tu sabias lo de Marck y Sakura?

Arbetrus: ¿Marck y Sakura?, ¿Qué no Sakura tenía algo contigo?

Shaoran: ¿entonces tu sabias lo de ellos dos?

Arbetrus: no digas estupideces, Sakura te ama- Shaoran puso su espada en el cuello de Arbetrus- ¿lo sabías o no?

Arbetrus: no se dé que me hablas

Shaoran: pues un golpe te lo hará recordar- Shaoran blandió su espada, pero antes de que lo tocara, algo hizo volar a Shaoran, era un demonio el cual se balanceo hacia él, Shaoran blandió la espada y le corto el abdomen, después le encajo la espada en el estomago, la saco y el demonio cayo, después salieron otros dos que se balancearon contra Shaoran, al primero le corto el pecho y lo decapito, al segundo le corto la cara y le encajo la espada en el corazón en diagonal- ahora que se que es matar a un demonio, veré que se siente con un humano, y ese humano será Marck-Shaoran salió de la casa rumbo al parque pingüino, mientras Marck ya en el parque, empezó a buscar a Tomoyo, cuando la encontró la vio con una cesta (para picnic), a Marck le pareció raro

Marck: Tomoyo, ¿Qué haces con esa cesta?

Tomoyo: pues pensé en que podríamos tener un picnic

Marck: ¿un picnic nocturno?

Tomoyo: si, ¿hay algún problema?

Marck: no, solo que es algo extraño

Tomoyo: vamos, la pasaremos bien

Marck: está bien

Tomoyo: entonces sígueme- Tomoyo empezó a caminar por el parque, llendo hacia el bosque, Marck le parecía algo raro, un picnic en la noche, en el interior de un bosque, aun así decidió seguirla, ¿Qué cosa podría pasar?, cuando al fin alcanzo a Tomoyo estaban en un pequeño acantilado, se podía ver la ciudad de Tomoeda, era fantástico- vengo algunas veces aquí para poder relajarme

Marck: este lugar es increíble

Tomoyo: ¡verdad que si!- Tomoyo saco de la cesta un mantel que extendió en el suelo, en la cual se sentaron los dos, también de la cesta saco una botella que parecía champaña

Marck: ¿champaña?, eso no es buena idea

Tomoyo: no es champaña, es solo sidra, no tienes de que preocuparte

Marck: ¿Qué mas traes?

Tomoyo: estuve investigando, y decidí cocinar algo de tu país

Marck: ahhh, ¿Qué cocinaste?

Tomoyo: para empezar, Choucroute garnie, de segundo plato Aligot, y de postre Clafoutis

Marck: hace tiempo que no como algo de mi país, y conociéndote con tus habilidades de cocina, va estar delicioso- empezaron a comer hasta no poder mas- eso estuvo delicioso,- Marck se recostó en el mantel- Tomoyo, eres una chica única, por nada del mundo te cambiaria, porque me haces feliz

Tomoyo: que tierno eres, gracias

Marck: ¿tú qué opinas?- Tomoyo se recostó en el mantel, volteo a ver Marck y siguieron platicando

Tomoyo: bueno, yo también soy feliz a tu lado, y no cambiaria eso por nada-los dos se empezaron a cercar para darse un beso, pero antes de lograrlo, algo se clavo en el suelo, era una espada, cuando Marck volteo vio a Shaoran que corría hacia ellos

Shaoran: eres un traidor, y por eso te voy a matar- Marck agarro la espada y la aventó contra Shaoran, se detuvo, la espada se había clavado en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de Shaoran

Marck: ¿de qué rayos hablas Shaoran?

Shaoran: de tu pequeño romance con Sakura

Marck: ¿Qué rayos te pico?, eso es mentira, Sakura está contigo

Shaoran: eso no es lo que me dijo la voz de la razón- Shaoran agarro la espada y fue contra Marck

Marck: ¡llave que guardas el poder del mal, muestra tu verdadera identidad ante Marck, quien con valor te carga! ¡LIBERATE!, Hielox, dame la habilidad para no congelarme- mar empezó a cambiar de forma, en poco tiempo se hizo Hielox- bien "_CONGELACION TOTAL_"- Shaoran lo evadió

Shaoran: eso no te va a servir- Shaoran agarro la espada, y la blandió contra Marck, no le paso nada (como era Hielox, una armadura de hielo lo cubrió), Marck cambio la forma del brazo a un tipo martillo, golpeo a Shaoran en el estomago y lo mando lejos

Marck: "_HIELCON_"- una vez que dijo el conjuro, Shaoran se quedo congelado de los brazos y de las piernas- escúchame Shaoran, eso es mentira, yo no salgo con Sakura-tras decir Sakura fue golpeado y fue a dar al piso, mientras Sakura estaba cenando

Sakura: esto esta delicioso papa

Fujitaka: espero que te guste- a Sakura le paso algo por la cabeza

Sakura: **_"esta presencia, están en el parque, y los demás también están ahí"_**

Toya: ¿Qué sucede monstruo, tu debilidad es el Tempuradon?

Sakura: no empieces a molestar hermano, por cierto, quede con Tomoyo de ir a verla en el parque

Fujitaka: es un poco tarde, ¿es algo importante?

Sakura: si, es sobre la salida del jueves, ¿puedo ir?

Fujitaka: adelante, pero no te tardes- Sakura se levanto, fue a su cuarto, se arreglo, agarro a Kero y a las cartas Sakura, y se fue

Toya: no deberías de haberla dejado ir, de seguro fue con ese mocoso

Fujitaka: vamos Toya, tu sabes que Sakura y Shaoran se llevan bien juntos

Toya: pero después de ese día

Fujitaka: tranquilo, eso fue solo un accidente

Toya: ese mocoso no la ayudo, además, cerca de ese mocoso hay mucho peligro

Fujitaka: calmado, no pasa nada malo, por cierto, ¿no crees que han sucedido cosas muy raras?

Toya: ¿Cómo cuales?

Fujitaka: el robo de la joyería, la congelación de la piscina, los peleadores lastimados, el dueño del restaurante

Toya: esto ha sucedido desde que llego ese francés

Fujitaka: ¿Cuál francés?

Toya: Marck, el nuevo amigo de Sakura

Fujitaka: ¿hace cuanto que se conocen?

Toya: casi dos semanas llevan de conocerse, y espero se conozcan mejor para que deje al mocoso- mientras Marck todavía seguía en el piso, cuando trato de levantarse una ramas salieron del piso y lo sujetaron y se escucho una voz

####: Demonios ¡maten al humano!- salieron unas tipo "bestias" pequeñas que se le empezaron a montarlo y golpearlo

$$$$: ¡BOSQUE!- los demonios fueron aventados por ramas, Marck sabia que eso era de Sakura, Marck vio hacia arriba, vio a Zatacx, una de las "bestias" indomables

Zatacx: ¡preparate a tu fin humano! "_¡RAYO INFERNAL!_"- al tocar a Marck una explosión ocurrio, se escucho el grito de Tomoyo diciendo el nombre de Marck, un rayo salio del humo que golpeo al Hielox, el Zatacx se le congelaron los brazos, cuando se disperso el humo, estaba un Hielox arriba de Marck, se levanto y se le hizo un poco raro

Marck: que rayos esta pasando aquí

Tomoyo: Marck, ese Hielox no es una "bestia"

Marck: **_"¡si no es una "bestia", ¿Qué rayos es?_**

_CONTINUARA…_

_**NOTAS DE AUTOR**  
_

TRATARE DE SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS CADA JUEVES

Y UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

UN NUEVO PODER SE DESATA ¿QUIEN LO OBTENDRA?

Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO O REWIES PARA SABER QUE OPINA DE LA HISTORIA Y PARA SABER SI LA SIGUEN


	11. El poder de un alma

Dialogos: **_"pensamientos"_**(aclaraciones) ¡GRITOS!

Capitulo 11: el poder de un alma

Marck: que rayos está pasando aquí

Tomoyo: Marck, ese Hielox no es una "bestia"

Marck: **_"¿si no es una "bestia?", ¿Qué rayos es?_** Traten de

Comunicarse con Arbetrus- Tomoyo marco rápidamente a Arbetrus, quien estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel, cuando escucho el teléfono se espanto, pero de todos modos contesto

Arbetrus: ¿diga?

Tomoyo: hay una emergencia

Arbetrus: ¿Qué clase de emergencia?

Tomoyo: dos "bestias", un Hielox y a Zatacx

Arbetrus: **_"no puede ser, tengo que llegar rápido si no lo va a matar" _**enseguida estoy allá- Arbetrus colgó y salió volando

Marck: ¿Qué sucede?

Tomoyo: Arbetrus viene para acá

Zatacx: que interesante, el humano necesita ayuda para poder derrotarme, es una pobre gallina, deja que tu amigo te ayude, _"DESCONGELACION"_- el hielo que cubría Shaoran se deshizo, estaba libre y listo para matar a Marck, apenas tomo su espada Sakura lo detuvo

Sakura: Shaoran, lo que vas a hacer es una estupidez, una locura, matar a alguien por algo que no es cierto

Shaoran: no mientas, lo que escuche es algo de la razón

Sakura: ¿¡razón!? ¿Por qué eso es algo de la razón?, sabe que yo soy feliz a tu lado

Shaoran: eso es mentira, es mentira

Hielox: tú confías en una voz que escuchaste

Shaoran: ¿voz?

Hielox: la voz de la razón, ese demonio flotante uso eso para causar problemas, nunca desconfíes de alguien cercano

Zatacx: ya déjate de cursilerías, mejor ayúdame a destruir a ese humano

Hielox: yo vine a ayudarlo, no a destruirlo

Marck: ¿Qué dices?

Hilo: soy parte de ti, por eso te ayudare

Marck: explícate

Zatacx: bien, prefieres quedar atrapado por la eternidad, entonces tu también morirás, _"RAYO INFERNAL", _las manos de Zatacx empezaron a brillar, las junto y salió un rayo, el rayo llego a ellos, pero salieron ilesos

Marck: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Hielos: el escudo de hielo, tu quédate aquí, yo me encargare de esto- el Hielox voló hacía Zatacx

Tomoyo: como que Zatacx está un poco feo- Zatacx tenía una cara horrible, como de demonio, tenía una boca rara, los labios se abrían y solo se veían los dientes, tenía tres cuernos, un en el centro y los otros dos a los lados, tenía una cuchillas largas y una cola extraña, se dividía en tres, en una parte tenía algo como un lanzallamas, en la otra tenía un arma, y en la ultima, en sus piernas tenias unos aros, sus pies parecía de gallina, en poco tiempo Arbetrus había llegado

Arbetrus: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Marck: ese Hielox dice que es parte de mí

Arbetrus: **_"increíble, su alma de "bestia" salió, espero pueda usarla bien"_**, te diré lo que es, eso es un alma de "bestia", cualquier persona lo tiene, solo debe de descubrirlo

Sakura: eso es interesante, ¿Cómo lo descubrimos?

Arbetrus: me parece que deben de pedirle ayuda, solo cuando la necesitan- un grito se escucho

Zatacx: bien humanos, van mi otra forma

Hielox: no lo harás, _"GOLPE HELADO"_ - Zatacx empezó a brillar, pronto le salieron alas, en su mano también tenía un tipo tridente

Zatacx: es hora de llamar aliados- con el tridente golpeo el suelo, empezó a temblar- ¡SOLDADOS DE FUEGO, LEVANTENSE Y MATEN A ESOS HUMANOS!- del suelo empezaron a salir cosas gigantes, eran cosas que ardían en lava

Arbetrus: **_"maldita sea, ese demonio realmente nos quiere matar"_**

Marck: ¡Hielox permíteme hacer un poco de frio!- Marck estaba listo para atacar- bien, _"CONGELACION"- _uno de los soldados se congelo, pero con la velocidad con la que se congelaba se descongelaba- creí que eso iba a funcionar

Arbetrus: no seas idiota, son como Fuegox, si los congelas así nada mas no funcionara

Marck: entonces creo que tengo una idea, _"FRIO EXTREMO"_- la temperatura descendió muy rápido, estaban como a 0 grados, los soldados empezaron a ir más lento

Sakura: eso funciona, pero también a nosotros nos está dando frio

Marck: _"ANTI-FRIO"_

Sakura: vaya, eso es algo útil

Zatacx: a no, tu humano no harás esto mas difícil- el Zatacx voló contra Marck, pero Shaoran hizo algo impactante, saco su espada, uso una de sus cartas especiales y ataco a Zatacx- eres un traidor

Marck: _"RAYO DE HIELO"_

Zatacx: patético, _"RAYO DE LA MUERTE"_

Hielox: _"ESCUDO DE HIELO"-_ Marck fue cubierto por el campo invisible

Marck: ¡Temp!, ¡ayúdame para domar el tiempo!- pronto Marck era ese fantasma intocable capaz de controlar el tiempo- toma esto-Marck apunto hacia Zatacx, quien empezó a flotar, Marck lo estaba controlando- vemos que tal vuelas- Marck alzo su mano con brusquedad, y el Zatacx salió volando- caída en tres, dos- esta vez bajo la mano con brusquedad y Zatacx cayó en el suelo

Zatacx: no vas a derrotar tan fácil

Marck: creo que ya lo hice- lo volvió a azotar en el suelo, esta vez cayo desmayado- _"¡RECROLETO!"_- del suelo salió un sello que rodio al Zatacx, del suelo salieron unos grilletes que se colocaron en sus manos y en sus pies

Zatacx: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-en ese momento se empezó a hacer polvo, y entro en el bestador

Marck: uno menos

Tomoyo: ¿alguien sabe que eso que flota?- donde estaba el Zatacx había una esfera

Arbetrus: **_"la esfera, increíble, si existen"_**

Tomoyo: ¿sabes que es Arbetrus?

Arbetrus: son las esferas elementales, te sirven para invocar a los soldados, también te permite controlar los elementos

Sakura: ¿y cómo la agarramos?

Arbetrus: tú lo la escoges, ella te escoge

Sakura: ¿y como hace eso?

Arbetrus: eso no lo se

Tomoyo: miren- la esfera empezó a brillar, de ella salió fuego del cual se hizo un dragón- ¿Qué eres?

$$$$: la pregunta correcta es ¿Quién soy?, mi nombre es Kasai, soy el encargado de seleccionar al que usara la esfera elemental del fuego

Sakura: ¿Cómo sabrás quién es?

Kasai: será aquel que tenga el corazón ardiente, júntense- los chicos se acercaron a la esfera, cerró los ojos- tu- el dragón apunto a Tomoyo- tú tienes el corazón ardiente

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué yo?

Kasai: tu puedes amar con toda la fuerza, jamás te rindes, eso te hace tener un corazón así- el dragón se empezó a mover hacia Tomoyo, empezó a girar alrededor de ella, se elevo y se metió en su mano derecha, la esfera había desaparecido

Tomoyo: esto es raro

Kasai: úsame sabiamente

Shaoran: creo que nos debes explicar esto

Hielox: tendrá que ser otro día, viene alguien- los chicos salieron rápidamente de ahí, llego una mujer, como de 1.75, de ojos marrones y pelirroja

$$$$: me han ganado, pero esos demonios pe la van a pagar

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

LAMENTO HABER TARDADO EN SUBIRLO, LA ESCUELA ME ENTRETUVO MUCHO, DE TODOS MODOS PUDE SUBIRLO

ESPERO DEJEN REWIES O COMENTARIOS, PARA ASI SABER SI SIGUEN LA HISTORIA CAPITULO A CAPITULO


	12. Cacería de humanos

Dialogos: **_"pensamientos"_**(aclaraciones) ¡GRITOS!

Capitulo 12: La cacería de humanos

Mientras Marck estaba capturando a Zatacx, Max lo detecto pero instantáneamente desapareció

$$$$: ¿sucede algo joven Yashiro?

Max: no sucede nada Sam- Samantha Rouge era una de las sirvientas de la familia Yashiro, Samantha parecía una chica inteligente, creativa y hábil, era alta con pelo largo y rubio, tenia ojos azules como el mar, era delgada y de piel blanca

Sam:

Max: deberíamos descansar

Sam: por cierto, ¿ya termino el proyecto?

Max: ya está todo listo para mañana- tocaron la puerta y enseguida sonó el teléfono

Max: tú atiende el teléfono, yo la puerta

Sam: está bien- Max abrió la puerta y al instante una chica se le abalanzo y lo abrazo

Max: ¿Qué haces aquí Aria?- Aria Colt era una chica alta de piel blanca de ojos verdes azulados, tenía el pelo largo y castaño

Aria: ¿no puedo venir a verte?- Max vio una maletas en la puerta

Max: ¿para qué todas son esas maletas?

Aria: te extrañaba mucho, así que decidir venir aquí

Max: ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

Aria: por la carta que enviaste a tus padres

Sam: joven Yashiro, lo buscan

Max: ¿quién es?

Sam: un tal Will Norris

Max: ¿**_"que rayos querrá?_**- Max tomo el teléfono- ¿qué quiere?

Will: solo quería saber que hacías

Max: como dio con este numero

Will: tu solicitud de trabajo tenía este número, ahora dime ¿Qué haces allá?

Max: tomo un descanso

Will: no es temporada se vacaciones para ti

Max: decidí adelantarme

Will: quiero que regreses ahora

Max: no, aquí estoy bien

Will: quieres ponerte a prueba ante mí

Max: no, estoy renunciando

Will: no eres capaz- en ese momento Max colgó- ese maldito- Will Norris era el director general de la O.P, se encontraba en los cuarteles generales de la O.P- comuníquenme con el sargento Ternylius

Ternylius: a sus ordenes señor

Will: sargento tendrá que ir a Japón

Ternylius: pero no podemos estar ahí

Will: vayan como civiles, lleguen a las playas de Japón y establézcanse en el cuartel secreto, así que escoge a tus soldados

Ternylius: de acuerdo, cuando esté listo todo partiremos- mientras Max seguía con Aria

Aria: ¿Quién era?

Max: el director de la O.P

Aria: ¿Qué quería?

Max: nada importante, así que renuncie

Aria: pues eso se lo merecen, por abusar de ti

Max: bueno, me iré a dormir

Aria: ¿no piensas quedarte a platicar conmigo?

Max: mañana tengo que ir a la escuela, por cierto, Sam, ¿está todo listo para la excursión del jueves?

Sam: si joven Yashiro

Max: tendremos tiempo a partir del viernes por qué saldré de vacaciones, que tengas bonitos sueños- Max se dirigió a su cuarto

Sam: señorita Colt, sígame- Aria se levanto del sillón y fue con Sam la primera puerta que la abrió- aquí dormirá señorita Colt- la habitación de Aria era grande y bonita (para el gusto de una chica), estaba pintada de morado y rosa, tenia peluches en todas partes- este el cuarto de la hermana de Max, pero por ahora usted lo podrá usar

Aria: gracias Sam- Aria entro en el cuarto y cerró la puerta, Sam se fue al cuarto de huéspedes, y en la playa de Tomoeda alrededor de las 4 de la mañana pequeños barcos empezaron a llegar, era el sargento Ternylius y un grupo de 20 hombres, iban dispuestos a encontrar a Max, tan pronto llegaron, se movieron hacia una pequeña casa abandonada, tras unas cuantas horas el sol había salido, Max se levanto y vio la hora, las 5:00,entro al baño y tomo una ducha, cuando salió vio a Sam con el desayuno listo, así que se sentó

Max: ¿y Aria ya se levanto?

Sam: no, y honestamente dudo que se levante

Max: bueno- Max vio su reloj, ya eran las 5:30- ya me voy, tengo servicio con Chiharu y quede en vernos a las 6- Max salió de la casa con tranquilidad, mientras Sakura seguía dormida, Toya la levanto, Sakura prendió la tele y erala hora de las noticias

Noticias: hoy en la mañana se encontró a un hombre muerto en el campo de tiro con arco en Tokio, según información, era el velador del lugar, tenía una flecha que atravesaba la barda y su pecho, en el lugar había otras 7 flechas, una clavada en un árbol y las otras 6 en los objetivos, quien haya sido, no hay rastros de el

Sakura: **_"¿habrá sido una bestia?"_**

Kero: ¿en que estas pensando?

Sakura: nada importante

Toya: ¡MONTRUO BAJA A DESAYUNAR!

Sakura: ¡QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!**_"Porque los monstruos están allá afuera"_**- Sakura bajo rápidamente y un poco enfadada

Toya: vamos monstruo, desayuno o vas a llegar tarde a la escuela

Sakura: ¡QUE NO SOY NINGUN MOSNTRUO!

Fujitaka: ya dejen de pelear, y desayunen- Marck y Shaoran también veían las noticias

Shaoran: ¿crees que ha sido una bestia?

Marck: si, pero está lejos, no hay que preocuparnos, bien es hora de irnos-los chicos salieron de casa, mientras Sakura seguía desayunando

Sakura: listo, ya acabe

Fujitaka: ¿y el proyecto quien lo va a llevar?- a Sakura se le había olvidado por completo

Sakura: yo lo tengo que llevar, lo deje en mi alcoba- Sakura subió rápidamente a su habitación y bajo lo doble de rápido, se puso unos patines verdes con amarillo, los ato, y se fue rumbo a la secundaria, mientras, Max y Chiharu habían acabado el servicio

Max: ya está listo

Chiharu: gracias, fuiste de gran ayuda en esto

Max: `por cierto, ¿te gustaría salir el domingo?

Chiharu: no lo creo, voy a ir al cine con Yamasaki

Max: entiendo- en ese momento entraron varios alumnos, entre ellos Tomoyo, se veía preocupada, y algo extraña, después llegaron Marck y Shaoran, al último entro Sakura, Marck vio a Tomoyo y empezó a platicar con ella

Marck: ¿te sucede algo chiquita?

Tomoyo: estoy bien, solo un poco preocupada

Marck: ¿Por qué?

Tomoyo: lo que sucedió, si es una "bestia", temo que te haga daño

Sakura: tranquila Tomoyo, está en Tokio, tardara mucho en llegar aquí

Shaoran: supongo que si

Yamasaki: sabias que las el arco y la flecha se usaba para capturar a grandes bestias y también para las batallas- Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron impresionados- incluso había un grupo que solo usaba arco y flecha

Chiharu: ya empezaste otra vez con tus mentiras

Marck: espera, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese grupo?

Yamasaki: el grupo se llamaba los cazadores- Marck se quedo sorprendido con lo que dijo, Chiharu aprovecho y agarro a Yamasaki de la oreja, pero siguió diciendo su "mentira"

Yamasaki: siempre disparaban a puntos donde el enemigo podría morir, y si lo querían herir procuraban no darle a esos puntos- apenas termino la frase la campana sonó y entro el titular Tsubasa

Tsubasa: hola chicos, hoy vamos a empezar con el proyecto de Sherlock Holmes, por favor siéntense, pasa- la puerta se abrió y entro una chica como de 1.75, de ojos grises de cabello largo y pelirrojo de piel blanca y delgada- ella es una de mis dos hijas, su nombre es Takiro Asumi

Marck: **_"tiene el mismo nombre que la reportera que mataron los ayudantes de Zatacx"_**

Tsubasa: mi otra hija murió ayer cuando estaba en un reportaje, bueno, ella trajo su pequeño proyecto

Chiharu: ¿y en que salón va?

Tsubasa: en el 3 grado número 4, bien ¿Quiénes pasaran primero?

Tomoyo: mi equipo- los chicos pasaron al frente

Tsubasa: ¿y su proyecto?

Marck: lo hicimos en computadora

Tsubasa: perfecto lo malo es que no hay como presentarlo

Tomoyo: yo traje una computadora portátil, ya está lista para que empecemos la presentación

Shaoran: si, Marck trajo un proyector- los chicos empezaron su presentación, finalizaron explicando una frase de detective, su calificación fue de 10, los demás chicos pasaron, llego el final de la clase, después entro la profesora de matemáticas, después de varias horas dieron el toque del descanso, los chicos fueron hacia el campo, y ahí platicaron

Sakura: pobre profesor, me imagino que fue duro haber perdido a su hija

Shaoran: yo creo que fue más que duro

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Marck: ayudantes de Zatacx la mataron en un reportaje que hizo un Brasil

Tomoyo: eso es muy malo- por un momento vieron a la calle, un hombre estaba pasando, y de repente cayo, todos acercaron para ver que sucedía, el hombre no tenía nada, rápidamente sonó la campana avisando que había terminado el descanso, pasaron las horas en clase, y al salir, Asumi agarro desprevenido a Marck y lo llevo a pequeño pasillo

Asumi: por fin te atrape

Marck: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Asumi: ya sabes mi nombre ¿o no?

Marck: Takiro Asumi

Asumi: bien, soy parte de la O.P- Marck se quedo callado por un momento

Marck: ¿Cómo una pequeña niña trabaja parta la O.P?

Asumi: lo mismo digo de ti, como sea, dame el bestador

Marck: sobre mi cadáver, no permitiré que esto est2e en manos de ladrones

Asumi: ¿ladrones?, solo quiero liberar a las "bestias "que están en ese aparato

Marck: ni loco las voy a liberar

Asumi: la O.P está en contra del maltrato de las "bestias"

Marck: ¿de qué O.P me estás hablando?

Asumi: la O.P, la Organización Protectora de Bestias ¿de cuál otra hablaría?

Marck: la Organización de la Protección contra Bestias

Asumi: yo las protejo, no las mato

Marck: no sabía que existiera esa organización

Asumi: cuando las "bestias" "llegaron a su fin", ya existía esta organización

Marck: explica eso de "llegaron a su fin"

Asumi: jamás se extinguieron, solo las enviamos a donde no pudieran ser encontradas, ahora dame el bestador para liberar a esa "bestias"

Marck: lo que hay aquí no son "bestias", solo es su ADN

Asumi: ¿Por qué tengo que creerte?

Marck: porque hay algo que salió del bestador que no es una "bestia"

Asumi: hasta que no lo vea no lo creeré

Marck: bien, como quieras, ahora me tengo que ir a casa- Marck dio media vuelta y salió del pequeño pasillo, quería buscar a Yamasaki, se le hacía raro que alguien que no sean sus conocidos, sepa algo de las "bestias", tenía que ver que tanto sabia de ellas, por fin lo había encontrado, estaba comprando unas croquetas de pulpo- Yamasaki, al fin te encuentro

Yamasaki: ¿Qué sucede Hazaki?

Marck: ¿Qué sabes de los cazadores?

Yamasaki: solo lo que te dije en clase

Marck: ¿bromeas, cierto?

Yamasaki: no, jamás bromeo

Marck: ¿Dónde viste eso?

Yamasaki: en un sitio web, algo con leyendas

Marck: ok, gracias de todos modos, por cierto, me puedes llamar por mi nombre

Yamasaki: de acuerdo, tu también llámame por mi nombre- Marck se fue, a casa, mientras Max seguía caminando a casa, cuando una camioneta negra se interpuso en su camino, dos hombres salieron y lo sujetaron y lo subieron

Max: ¿Quiénes son?- Max miro y se quedo boquiabierto- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ternylius?

Ternylius: miren nada más, el chico que ayudaba a Pierre y al mago

Max: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Ternylius: dime Max, ¿Dónde está el bastón?

Max: ¿Cuál bastón?

Ternylius: no te hagas el inocente, sabes de lo que hablo

Max: no tengo idea

Ternylius: el bastón del mago, devuélvelo

Max: yo no tengo nada

Ternylius: entonces no te molestara que revisemos tu casa- la camioneta se detuvo, Ternylius y otras dos personas bajaron, habían llegado a la casa de Max, tocaron la puerta, Sam los empezó a atender

Ternylius: buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra el dueño de la casa?

Sam: no se encuentra, ¿para qué lo quería?

Ternylius: estamos buscando algo muy importante

Sam: entiendo pero, no puede pasar, vuelva cuando este el dueño

Ternylius: no se preocupe, solo revisaremos

Sam: lo siento, no puedo- Ternylius saco una pequeña pistola y apunto a Sam

Ternylius: paso por las buenas o paso por las malas- Sam se aparto de la puerta para que Ternylius pasara, Aria salió del pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, cuando vio a Ternylius, Aria saco una pistola y apunto a Ternylius

Aria: Ternylius James

Ternylius: Aria Colt, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aria: paso tiempo con mi novio, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Ternylius: me mandaron a buscar a tu novio, Max Yashiro, por traicionar a la O.P

Aria: el renuncio

Ternylius: así es, pero se llevo un bastón mágico y queremos que lo devuelva

Aria: da un paso más y te vuelo los sesos

Ternylius: me amenazas con eso, pero no pudiste hacerlo con una "bestia"

Aria: yo no iba a tomar venganza, pero con gusto te matare

Ternylius: está bien- Ternylius guardo el arma y salió, se subió a la camioneta y aventó a Max fuera y al instante la camioneta se movió, Max camino hacia su casa, cuando Aria lo vio, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo

Aria: ¿Cómo estás?

Max: estoy bien, no te preocupes- ambos entraron a la casa, mientras Marck estaba investigando, había encontrado la pagina, ahí estaban historia sobre las "bestias", los nombres eran los mismos, las historias no concordaban, ya era tarde y mejor se fue a dormir, cuando amaneció estaban todos listos para salir al viaje, Tomoyo se sentó junto a Marck, Shaoran y Sakura se sentaron detrás de ellos, Marck les comento lo que había encontrado, todo era raro,, ya habían llegado al museo de ciencias antiguas, y al bajar del autobús Tomoyo sintió escalofríos, había detectado a otra "bestia"

Tomoyo: la "bestia" esta cerca, muy cerca

Marck: tiene que ser el Casador

Sakura: ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Marck: estamos cerca del centro de tiro

Shaoran: es cierto, ¿sabes donde esta?

Tomoyo: no, siento la energía pero no puedo ubicarla

Marck: debe de estar en algún lugar cerrado

Sakura: ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Marck: cuando Tomoyo las detecta están en lugares abiertos

Shaoran: tienes razón- mientras el sargento Ternylius estaba investigando, ya habían detectado a la "bestia" (con un radar), estaba en una vieja fábrica cerca del museo de ciencias antiguas, salieron en las camionetas y fueron hacia allá, mientras los chicos estaban en el museo

Sakura: es posible que este en un lugar en el que se adapte

Marck: eso es, en el camino vi una vieja fábrica, los Casadores buscan lugares en donde puedan cubrirse y atacar

Shaoran: ¿Cómo piensas ir si estamos aquí?

Marck: no se darán cuenta de que nos fuimos- los chicos fueron hacia la vieja fábrica, cuando llegaron vieron camionetas negras, Marck no le tomo importancia

Sakura: vamos todos

Marck: no, es muy peligroso, iré yo, ¡llave que guardas los poderes del mal, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Marck, quien con valor te carga! ¡LIBERATE!- el reloj cambio de forma- bien, ¡Temp, permíteme pasar las paredes dándome tu poder!- en solo segundos Marck tomo la apariencia de Temp, empezó a flotar y se metió en la fábrica, mientras Ternylius había mandado a 10 hombres que se dividieron en grupos de 2, el último grupo era dirigido por Jake Sole

Grupo 1: aquí el grupo 1 en el sector 3, todo limpio

Grupo 3: en el sector 4 tampoco hay nada

Grupo 6: en el sector 5 no hay nada, esperen veo una sombra, no logro diferenciar que es- de la sombra salió una flecha y se le clavo en el pecho matándolo al instante, el otro hombre empezó a disparar, una flecha salió de la sombra y se le clavo en la cabeza

Jake: grupo 6, respondan, Ternylius, hemos perdido al grupo 6

Grupo 2: en el sector 9, no hay nada, yo y mi amigo nos seguiremos moviendo- después de unos metros, algo salió de las sombras- hay algo sospechoso- algo cayó encima del hombre y le rompió el cuello, el otro hombre fue golpeado en el cuello, cortándole la yugular

Grupo 7: estamos en el sector 7, veo algo, necesito refuerzos- salió una flecha que lo rozo, empezó a caer lentamente- me dieron con una flecha envenenada, me muero- al otro hombre le acortaron la cabeza, pero de las sombras salió algo, era Marck

Marck: los Casadores, son tan mortales con sus flechas- la cara de la "bestia" era extraña, sus ojos parecían una especie de mira, en la espalda tenía un arco, varias flechas y una espada

Casador: humano, prepárate a morir- el Casador agarro una flecha y disparo contra Marck, salieron 3 flechas, que atravesaron a Marck, pero no le hicieron daño (porque era Temp), en un edificio cercano había un francotirador

Francotirador: veo a dos "bestias", ¿Qué hago Ternylius?

Ternylius: dispara- el hombre cargo el arma y empezó a disparar, el Casador recibió dos impactos en el hombro, Marck se transformo en Hielox y disparo contra el francotirador dándole un tiro en la cabeza matándolo rápidamente, cambio su mano derecha en un martillo y golpeo al Casador en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, se arco i dijo _"RECROLETO"_, y otra "bestia" fue capturada, en ese momento llego Jake, con los grupos restantes

Jake: vaya, Marck Hazaki, creí que estabas muerto

Marck: comandante Sole, ¿Quién le dijo que estaba muerto?

Jake: eso no importa, ¡ESTAS ARRESTADO!

Marck: arrestado, ¿Por qué?

Jake: por fingir tu muerte

Marck: pues tendrás que atraparme, ¡Casador!- Marck tomo la forma del Casador, lanzo una flecha, la cual se clavo en el hombro de un hombre, la cual exploto, Marck salto por la ventana, lanzo una flecha que se clavo en el techo, se trato de sujetar, y después la flecha se soltó, estaba vivo, solo había unos cuantos centímetros para llegar al suelo, mientras Jake vio como se iba

Jake: Ternylius, Marck está vivo

Ternylius: ¿Qué dices?

Jake: se resistió al arresto, y mato a un hombre, a cometido traición por ello

Ternylius: **_"maldito niño, tendré que capturarlo"_**, tomaremos medidas drásticas en este momento

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Bueno, a partir de hoy subire los capitulos cada que pueda

Y las siguientes "bestias" se volveran dificiles

Tambien saldran las piedras elementales (8)

Ademas tratare de sacar mas a Max y a Hikaru

Adelantos (solo pocos)

Un tipo de "bestia" que no sera muy facil

Y la leyenda de las piedras elementales


	13. El triple controlador

Dialogos: **_"pensamientos"_**(aclaraciones) ¡GRITOS!

Capitulo 13: El triple controlador

Era sábado en la mañana y Marck estaba preocupado, no solo por las pruebas de baloncesto, sino por lo que le había dicho Asumi en el museo de ciencias antiguas

*****Flash Back*****

Tras haber salido de la fábrica, los chicos se dieron prisa para volver al museo de ciencias antiguas, Tomoyo lo vio preocupado, cuando al fin legaron, Tomoyo aprovecho el momento para hablar con todos los chicos

Tomoyo: ¿sucede algo malo Marck?

Marck: la O.P está aquí- una voz se escucho detrás de ellos, lo cual hizo que se espantaran, de suerte era Asumi

Asumi: parece que te van a llevar de vuelta a casa

Marck: pero arrestado

Tomoyo: tú no has hecho nada malo

Marck: lo que hice cuando los vi es algo malo para ellos

Asumi: ¿no me digas, renunciaste?

Marck: no, ellos me acusaron de fingir mi muerte, así que lance una flecha para distraerlos, pero creo que le di a alguien, y ahora me acusaran de traición

Asumi: esto es increíble, traicionas a la O.P después de lo que Max hizo por ti

Marck: ¿de qué estás hablando?

Asumi: no lo sabes, que pena, cuando las "bestias" mataron a John (el anterior portador del bestador), Max fue con el director de la O.P y le dio información de ti

Marck: eso es imposible, Max me odia por qué no lo seleccionaron a el

Asumi: era parte de su plan, el director sabía que era buena idea, pero tenía que compara a más personas, así que Max se ofreció para competir contigo

*****Fin del largo y primer Flash Back*****

Rápidamente se preparo y fue a la cancha de baloncesto, el capitán del equipo era Yamasaki, y no aceptaría a cualquiera tan fácilmente, Marck por suerte suya era atlético y fuerte (pelear con las "bestias" es algo útil), también, las chicas se morían por el (en sentido figurado, claro antes de conocer a Tomoyo), tenia ojos grises y cabello lacio y rubio, también era alto, como 1.70 m de alto (diez centímetros más alto que Tomoyo), también era ágil (tenía que evadir los ataques de las "bestias", si no ya estaría muerto), ya era su turno, empezó a burlar a todos los jugadores, logro anotar 20 puntos, fue el mejor jugador de las pruebas y quedo en el equipo, mientras Tomoyo estaba en su recital de canto el cual estuvo excelente, Marck se ducho y fie rápidamente al lugar donde estaba Tomoyo, los dos fueron a comer al restaurante donde se conocieron, ella sabía que tenía que ser un momento romántico

Tomoyo: este es el mejor momento de mi vida

Marck: y no hay nadie que interrumpa

Tomoyo: me has hecho feliz estas semanas, sin ti moriría de soledad

Marck: yo jamás me iré **_"si es que ese día no llegue"_**-en ese momento el mesero Hinata se acerco para tomar su orden, era de esperarse que Marck pidiera un plato de Yakitori, Tomoyo pidió Sumashijiru, la cena estuvo tranquila, después de haber comido (o cenado) fueron a casa, mientras la O.P empezaba la investigación para saber donde estaba Marck

Ternylius: ¿tienes algo Mort?- Mort Marccioni era el especialista de investigación

Mort: aun nada- no podían entrar al sistema de información sin la contraseña

Ternylius: sigue buscando

$$$$: señor

Ternylius: ¿Qué sucede Arthur?- Arthur Brown usaba un radar para detectar a más "bestias"

Arthur: he detectado al Ata…

Ternylius: ¡MIENTES!

Arthur: para nada

Ternylius: ¿tienes una ubicación?

Arthur: aun nada, pero estará en el mar posiblemente

Ternylius: en caso de que este en Japón avísame rápidamente

Arthur: si señor- después de varias horas salió el sol, Marck se levanto para desayunar, mientras Tomoyo y Sakura iban hacia el centro comercial de compras, en el camino vieron varios oficiales y reporteros, Marck puso la tele y empezó a ver el programa de "Tiempo de aventura", a medio capitulo dieron un boletín informativo, habían hallado a tres personas muertas en la playa, una quemada, otra por congelamiento y otra electrificada, no había indicios de que murieran en diferentes sitios, mientras las chicas siguieron avanzando

Tomoyo: ¿crees que haya sido obra de una "bestia"?

Sakura: es posible, pero ¿Cuál pudo causar esto?- mientras Marck hablaba con Arbetrus

Marck: creo que es el Ataqus

Arbetrus: si es él, tendremos que ser cuidadosos al capturarlo

Marck: pero primero debemos de localizarlo

Arbetrus: y rápido, si no habrá mucha gente muerta, ¿Cómo lo piensas hallar?

Marck: esa será tu misión, así que tendrás que ser muy rápido para hallarlo y astuto antes que la O.P lo encuentre- Arbetrus salió del cuarto enojado, mientras las chicas habían llegado al centro comercial, empezaron a comprar ropa, después zapatos y al final fueron a la joyería, Tomoyo empezó a ver unos aretes (según ella hermosos), tenían un piedra color esmeralda

Sakura: esos aretes te quedarían bien

Tomoyo: te quedarían mejor a ti por tu color de ojos- Sakura se sonrojo, su amiga siempre la adulaba

Sakura: no es para tanto- Sakura volteo hacia un lado y vio un collar (según ella divino), tenía una cadena de oro con una piedra azul- este es perfecto me lo llevo

Tomoyo: 1250 yenes, ¿no es un poco excesivo?

Sakura: he ahorrado lo suficiente como para algo así- las chicas salieron y fueron a comer, mientras Kero estaba revisando el libro de las cartas Sakura

Kero: **_"es posible que haya una pequeña conexión, se los hare saber cuanto antes"_**- Kero tomo el teléfono y llamo a Sakura

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede Kero?

Kero: necesito que tu y los chicos vengan, dile a Marck que traiga el libro de las "bestias"

Sakura: ¿para qué?

Kero: eso se los diré en tu casa- las chicas se levantaron, Sakura llamo a Marck y le dijo que se vieran en la casa (de Sakura), habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando los chicos ya estaban en la casa de Sakura

Sakura: ¿Qué es lo que sucede Kero?

Kero: hay algo muy importante que Arbetrus les ha ocultado

Arbetrus: ¿de qué hablas?

Kero: la similitud de las cartas Sakura y las "bestias"

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kero: espera un poco, Marck ¿traes el libro de las "bestias"?

Marck: si

Kero: ponlo en la mesa- Marck saco un libro grande y lo puso en donde le había indicado Kero- muy bien- Kero abrió el libro en la pagina donde estaba el Hielox- Sakura, coloca la carta Hielo en la pagina

Sakura: está bien- Sakura hizo lo que Kero le mando

Kero: cuando enfrentaron al Hielox note que tenían el mismo efecto que esta carta, también note que la carta y la "bestia" tenían el mismo poder

Sakura: no entiendo

Kero: la carta Hielo y la "bestia" son iguales en todo sentido

Marck: ¿quieres decir que…?

Kero: el daño que puede causar una carta Sakura lo puede causar una "bestia"

Arbetrus: eso es imposible

Kero: no te hagas el inocente, tú lo deberías saber

Arbetrus: yo no lo sabía, me dijeron que no había un poder igual al de las "bestias"

Shaoran: no peleen ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Kero: deben de impedir que las "bestias" tomen las cartas Sakura, o se harán más fuertes

Marck:**_" ¿cómo es posible que Arbetrus no se diera cuenta?"_**

Arbetrus:"**_es increíble que haya un poder igual al de las "bestias", pero ahora que lo se enfrentar al Ataqustec será muy difícil y peligroso"_**- Marck se levanto del sillón

Marck: si lo que dices es cierto, será mejor que no me ayuden a capturar a la siguiente "bestia", podrían salir lastimados- Marck se dirigió hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y se fue hacia el parque, eran las 3 de la tarde, la hora a la que había quedado de verse con Hikaru, la vio a lo lejos

Hikaru: hola Marck

Marck: hola Hikaru, ¿Qué tal?

Hikaru: estoy bien, hay un café aquí cerca, vamos-los chicos fueron hacia el norte hasta llegar a un Maid café- es aquí

Marck: ¿aquí?

Hikaru: si, ¿hay algo de malo?

Marck: no, pero

Hikaru: vamos- los chicos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, Hikaru vio a Marck un poco extraño-¿sucede algo malo?

Marck: nada solo que me llama la atención este lugar, ¿Qué es?

Hikaru: es un Maid café, un lugar donde las camareras se visten de sirvientas y te atiende como si fueres el amo o ama

Marck: interesante- en ese momento llego Anne, una camarera, y tomo sus ordenes

Anne: ¿Qué es lo que se les ofreces amos?

Hikaru: yo quiero una "Nube acaramelada"

Marck: ¿Qué es eso?

Anne: un pedazo de pastel de fresa con una capa de azúcar quemada- Marck empezó a babear por lo que estaba escuchando- ¿quiere una amo?

Marck: claro que si, gracias- Anne se fue hacia la cocina

Hikaru: y bien, ¿de dónde eres?

Marck: de Francia, de la capital

Hikaru: ¿y qué haces hasta aquí?

Marck: vine a disfrutar la cultura oriental, ¿tú de dónde eres?, que pregunta tan estúpida

Hikaru: no es estúpida, nació en Osaka, pero me mude a Tomoeda cuando iba en primero de secundaria, ¿te ha gustado Japón?

Marck: claro que sí, es muy bello- en ese instante Anne se acerco a la mesa trayendo los pedazos de pastel

Anne: ¿se les ofrece algo más, amos?

Marck: un té helado, por favor

Hikaru: que sean dos

Anne: muy bien, enseguida los traigo amos

Hikaru: deberías de ver el desfile del día de la flor, es algo muy bello

Marck: veo que también te ha gustado estar aquí

Hikaru: si- Marck estaba disfrutando el pastel, casi babeando por el sabor dulce de la fresa y de la capa de azúcar quemada

Marck: este pastel me recuerda al Crème brûlée

Hikaru: Crème brûlée, ¿Qué es?

Marck: es un postre cremoso al que se le echa una capa de azúcar para después quemarlo y que como caramelo

Hikaru: debe de estar delicioso

Marck: un día hare y te invitare a probarlo

Hikaru: muchas gracias Marck- Hikaru se acerco a Marck y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Marck se sonrojo, pero alguien estaba detrás de él, era Tomoyo, quien estaba sacando unas lágrimas

Tomoyo: ¡COMO PUDISTE!- dijo con una voz triste, la chica salió del lugar y se fue hacia el parque

Marck: me tengo que ir Hikaru, me divertí, ¡Tomoyo ESPERA!- Marck se levanto rápido de su asiento y salió corriendo detrás de Tomoyo, Hikaru apenas y dijo adiós, Marck estaba corriendo detrás de Tomoyo, la desgracia que ella ya se había ido y el no podía cruzar la calle por el tráfico, cuando paro salió corriendo y en cuanto vio que no había nadie uso el bestador para transformarse en Velo y alcanzar a Tomoyo, cuando la vio volvió a la normalidad, Marck apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando Tomoyo hablo

Tomoyo: ¡VAS A VENIR A ATREVERTE A DECIR QUE ME VAS A DEJAR Y TA VAS A IR CON QUIEN ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO!

Marck: tranquila, no pasa nada entre Hikaru y yo, solo nos estamos conociendo mejor, no te alteres

Tomoyo: ¡¿DESDE CUANDO LA CONOCES?!

Marck: hace apenas unas semanas, al salir de la escuela, el día del accidente de Sakura, cuando iba hacia la escuela

Tomoyo: ¿¡POR ELLA HAS LLEGADO TARDE!? ¿¡TE FUSTE A ENROLLAR CON ELLLA!?

Marck: nada de eso, tus eres la única en mi vida, no te dejaría por alguien más

Tomoyo: ¡si eso es cierto, no te juntes con ninguna otra mujer más que conmigo!

Marck: pero si solo es una amiga, si estoy aquí debería de conocer más personas

Tomoyo: ¡PUES ENTONCES DESPIDETE DE NUESTRA RELACION!

Marck: **_"es la primera vez que ocurre esto, es muy celosa"_**- Tomoyo se dio la media vuelta, Marck en un movimiento rápido, Marck agarro a Tomoyo por la cintura y le susurro en el oído

Marck: tranquilízate, yo te amo, no te abandonaría, y si voy con otra chica es porque quiero conocer más gente, así que no te alteres-Marck le empezó a hacer cosquillas y Tomoyo se empezó a reír, después una risa se escucho a lo lejos y después una voz

$$$$: eres astuto para convencer a las personas- Marck volteo y lo que vio no fue algo agradable, era el Ataqustec, la "bestia" tenía una cara de estúpido, tenía un tipo de protector rayado, pero sus ojos parecían de gato, en sus hombros tenía unos picos encima, más abajo tenía unos contenedores, sus manos parecían pinzas, su cola se dividía en tres, una tenía una flama, otra parecía tener corriente y la otra tenia hielo, sus pies tenían una protección eléctrica

Marck: el Ataqustec, la "bestia" triple controlador

Ataqustec: humano, me voy a divertir contigo

Marck: muy bien, Tomoyo llama a Sakura, que venga a ayudar

Ataqustec: me estoy aburriendo, será mejor que haga algo útil- el Ataqustec se elevo- espero y tengas ánimos de pelear, _¡TRACTERSIT!_-la "bestia" junto las manos y empezó a hacerse una bolita de la cual se hizo un rayo que fue contra los chicos

$$$$:_ ¡ESCUDO DE HIELO!_ - una barrera se creó e impido que salieran dañados- no te permitiré que les hagas daño, _¡RAYO HELADO!_

Ataqustec: tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso si quieres derrotarme Hielox, _¡MEGA RAYO UV!_-la "bestia" junto sus brazos, los cuales empezaron a brillar, después un rayo salió de ello, el Hielox volvió a usar el escudo, aunque le hizo poco daño, de la nada una ventisca salió golpeando al Ataqustec- ¿¡QUIEN HIZO ESO!?- a lo lejos estaba Sakura y Shaoran

Sakura: yo lo hice, ¿algún problema?

Ataqustec: me las vas a pagar, _¡VOLCAN!_-debajo de los pies de Sakura se hizo un pequeño hoyo del cual empezó a salir calor

Marck: ¡Sakura quítate de ahí!- Shaoran jalo a Sakura y en ese mismo instante una columna de lava salió- ¡llave que guardas los poderes oscuros, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Marck, quien con valor te carga! ¡LIBERATE!, ¡Soldax es el arma que necesito para atacar al enemigo!- en tampoco tiempo Marck se transformo en un Soldax, pero hablaba con su voz, no con la de la "bestia", Marck saco unas pistolas y disparo, todas la balas le dieron al Ataqustec

Ataqustec: _¡CAÑONES HELADOS!_- las manos del Ataqustec cambiaron de forma y dispararon contra Marck

Tomoyo: _¡MURO DE FUEGO!_- una pared de fuego salió, lo cual los cubrió del ataque

Marck: ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Tomoyo: con el hechizo que hice

Marck: ya se, ¿Cómo supiste las palabras?

Tomoyo: una voz me las dijo- en ese instante la piedra de Tomoyo empezó a brillar, después se oyó la voz de Kasai

Kasai: se lo he dicho yo, tú podrás hacer hechizos de fuego con el poder de la piedra elemental, yo te los iré diciendo poco a poco para que puedas entrenar

Ataqustec: malditos humanos, no son rivales para mi poder

Marck: ¡Hielox, se mi barrera ante el calor y permíteme congelar al enemigo!- pero nada paso, algo andaba mal, Marck miro el bestador, había vuelto a la normalidad, tuvo que volver hacer el conjuro, cuando el bestador tomo su forma original se transformo en Hielox

Ataqustec: Ja, ¿crees que con eso me vas a vencer?, pues te equivocas _MEGA RAYO UV!_

Marck: ni lo pienses, _¡MEGA RAYO HELADO!_- ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, pero el del Ataqustec era más fuerte, Tomoyo se puso del otro lado, cerro sus manos y lanzo un puñetazo al aire del cual salió fuego, el Ataqustec reacciono, rápidamente regreso el ataque de Tomoyo, el ataque de Marck se estaba acercando poco a poco, el Ataqustec rápidamente dio la vuelta, trato de crear el ataque pero antes de poder lanzarlo, fue golpeado, y cayó al agua, Marck corrió hacia Tomoyo

Marck: ¿te encuentras bien Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: si, estoy bien- Tomoyo le dio la mano a Marck, las manos se le habían quemado

Sakura: ¿Tomoyo se encuentra bien?

Marck: se ha quemado las manos- Sakura empezó a escuchar una voz

$$$$: agarra un poco de agua y toma las manos de tu amiga

Sakura: ¿Quién eres?

$$$$: hazlo que digo para que tu amiga se cure

Sakura: está bien

$$$$: ahora espera- las manos de Sakura empezaron a brillar, después de un rato las quito, las manos de Tomoyo se curaron

Tomoyo: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Sakura: no lo sé- una luz empezó a brillar en el lago, una columna de fuego salió del lago y con ella venia el Ataqustec Sakura dio la vuelta y uso la carta fuego

Ataqustec: ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO! _¡MEGA RAYO UV!_-Sakura salió volando, las cartas Sakura quedaron en el suelo, el Ataqustec se acerco a Sakura

Ataqustec: hora de decir adiós _¡INCI…!_ - el Ataqustec volteo hacia donde estaban las cartas Sakura, tomo tres cartas, la carta hielo, la carta fuego y la carta trueno, las cuales empezaron a brillar, dentro de poco desaparecieron- mi poder aumenta, me siento más fuerte, ¡SOY INVENCIBLE!

Marck: esto no puede ser bueno- la "bestia" se empezó a reír

Ataqustec: ¡DESPIDANSE HUMANOS!

Marck: ¡Temp!- Marck lanzo un puñetazo en el aire lanzando lejos a la "bestia"- tengo una idea, Tomoyo trata de controlar el fuego que tiene el Ataqustec, Hielox has lo mismo con el hielo, yo tratare con la electricidad- Marck se transformo en Electrax, el Ataqustec se acerco rápidamente a ellos, cuando trato de golpear a Sakura algo lo detuvo, Tomoyo tenía su mano abierta y extendida apuntando al brazo derecho, el Hielox estaba apuntando al otro brazo, la "bestia" dio una patada eléctrica, la cual detuvo Marck y controlo las piernas, los chicos lo tiraron, Marck se acerco para capturarlo

Ataqustec: parece que te has vuelto más inteligente, espero des lo mejor con otras "bestias"

Marck: _¡RECROLETO!_-así el Ataqustec se hizo polvo y el polvo fue a la mano de Marck

Sakura: esto ha sido muy difícil

Tomoyo: yo me sigo preguntando como hiciste eso

Sakura: no lo sé- la piedra de Sakura empezó a brillar, Sakura la aventó y de la piedra salió un dragón

Shaoran: otra piedra elemental

$$$$: así es, mi nombre es Mizu, soy el guardián de la piedra elemental del agua

Sakura: tú me permitiste curar a mi amiga

Mizu: si

Sakura: te lo agradezco

Mizu: no es necesario, las piedras elementales te permiten controlar el elemento de la piedra

Tomoyo: ¿Cuántas piedras ahí?

Mizu: 8 piedras elementales, hace siglos, tres chicos entraron a la cueva sagrada, uno de los chicos agarro una piedra, después los 3 agarraron una piedra, las otras 5 se esparcieron- en ese instante salió Kasai

Kasai: las piedras que agarraron fueron la mia (fuego), el hielo y la tierra

Shaoran: eso quiere decir que las "bestias" indomables tienen piedras elementales

Sakura: ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Shaoran: Zatacx tenía la piedra elemental del fuego

Sakura: pero fue hace siglos

Marck: y hace siglos eran humanos, las debieron de conseguir antes de que los maldijeran, esto es malo

Kasai: podrán buscar más piedras elementales con nosotros, solo en un área pequeña, pero entre mas piedras más grande será el área para buscar, úsenos sabiamente

Sakura: espera

Kasai: ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: Mizu, ¿Quién tendrá la piedra elemental del agua?

Mizu: tu

Sakura: ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un corazón de agua?

Mizu: no siempre hay que saber quien es, cuando una persona nota la presencia de la piedra, significa que tiene el corazón correspondiente- los dos dragones desaparecieron

Marck: creo que es hora de irnos- los chicos tomaron rumbo a su casa, pero jamás se dieron cuenta de lo que había

$$$$: así que esas cartas me fortalecerán, es tu fin humano

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Perdon por tardar en subir este capitulo pero por fin descubri cual es mi inspiracion

Es posible que meta mas Flash Back, pero tratare de que sean cortos

Y un adelanto del siguiente capitulo

Una "bestia" logra tomar la carta poder y con ello es capaz de destruir Tomoeda  
La O.P ataca por primera

Gracias por leer mi historia y para saber si siguen esta historia dejen un rewiew (un hola aunque sea) y GRACIAS


	14. Problemas de ira

Dialogos: **_"pensamientos"_**(aclaraciones) ¡GRITOS!

Capitulo 14

Habían pasado unos días desde la captura del Ataqustec, Ternylius seguía pesando en lo que había sucedido en el parque y lo trataba de comprender

*****Flash Back*****

Tras varios minutos de que Marck y los demás se fueran la O.P llego después de varios minutos, Ternylius sentía que algo andaba mal en el lugar

Ternylius: Arthur, ¿Qué es lo que hay?

Arthur: al parecer hay un tipo de energía de algo extinto

Ternylius: supongo que una "bestia" superviviente

Arthur: no, es algún tipo de animal mítico

Ternylius: ¿Qué animal?

Arthur: dragón, y al parecer son dos

Ternylius: **_"no puede ser, los únicos dragones son los de..."_**

Arthur: ¿sucede algo señor?

Ternylius: no, chicos es hora de retirarnos,**_" ¿será posible que esos malcriados sepan lo de las piedras?_**

*****Fin Del Flash Back****

Arbetrus trataba de recordar algo sobre un poder igual al de las "bestias", la tele se prendió, Marck se había despertado, y como siempre estaban pasando las noticias la cuales también estaba viendo Sakura, en la madrugada al pingüino gigante lo habían puesto de cabeza

Kero: la última vez que eso sucedió, las cartas eran Clow y andaban libres, la carta que causo eso fue la de poder, así que hay una "bestia" con ese mismo poder

Sakura: si eso es cierto hay que tener cuidado- Marck estaba sorprendido

Marck: esto es malo

Arbetrus: ¿Qué alguien ponga de cabeza un pingüino gigante?

Marck: ese alguien es Taurux

Arbetrus: buen punto

Marck: **_"tal vez sepa lo de las cartas",_** debe de ir por Sakura

Arbetrus: ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Marck: va ir por las cartas

Arbetrus: imposible, solo nosotros sabemos eso

Marck: piensa en esto, tal vez estuvo oculto y escucho todo, si encontró mas "bestias" estamos perdidos

Arbetrus: entonces estamos perdidos- Marck aviso a Shaoran, quien trataba de comunicarse con ella, pero nada, en ese momento el celular de Marck sonó, era Tomoyo, quien detecto que había una "bestia" atacando a Sakura, los chicos corrieron rápidamente a casa de Sakura, mientas Sakura peleaba contra el Taurux

Taurux: ríndete niñita, no vas a derrotarme

Sakura: espada- el báculo cambio de forma, trato de golpearlo pero no podía, Taurux golpeo a Sakura en el estomago, lo cual hizo que cayera en el suelo, Kero ataco desde el aire con una bola de fuego, el Taurux empezó a gritar y clavo las manos en el suelo, jalo con fuerza y saco un pedazo de piedra gigante, la cual aventó contra Kero y lo tiro, la "bestia" vio las cartas en el suelo y tomo una, la carta empezó a brillar en la mano de la "bestia" y después de unos segundos desapareció

Taurux: este poder es increible, ahora soy invencible y nada podrá detenerme- la "bestia" salió de ahí, después de unos minutos los chicos llegaron

Marck: **_"maldita sea, fue muy rápido"_**

Tomoyo: Sakura no está bien, lo que la "bestia" le haya hecho el dejo herida

Shaoran: también se llevo la carta poder

Marck: muy bien, quédense aquí yo iré por la "bestia"- Marck tomo varias cartas y se fue

Shaoran: iré a ayudarle- en ese momento llego Toya con Yukito, Shaoran salió corriendo

Toya: ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?

Tomoyo: Sakura tiene un dolor de estomago

Yukito: Tomoyo, tranquila, Toya sabe lo de las cartas

Tomoyo: ¿sabe lo de Marck?

Yukito: no, creo que sea mejor que se lo digas tú

Toya: ¿Qué hay con el chico francés?- mientras el Taurux se dirigía al centro, Marck estaba siguiéndolo pero lo había perdido

Marck: **_"en tierra jamás lo hallare, será mejor que vaya en el aire, aunque será _**

**_Imposible llamar la atención"_**- el bestador empezó a brillar, Marck se transformo en Caracx, entonces se escucho una voz

$$$$: esta "bestia" puede ser otra, pero también puede cambiar su modo

Marck: explícate

$$$$: unas cuantas "bestias" tienen 2 modos, el modo soldado y el modo cazador

Marck: ¿y cómo cambio el modo?

$$$$: descúbrelo tú mismo

Marck: una pista, por favor

$$$$: esa palabra es la clave- la voz ya no se escucho más

Marck: muy bien. Caracx, muestra tu otra forma para poder usarla, por favor- Marck empezó a brillar y pronto se convirtió en una pequeña águila y comenzó a volar, la O.P en el cuartel de Japón seguía investigando a Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran, para saber donde se ubicaba Marck

Arthur: señor, hemos detectado un Taurux y a un Caracx

Ternylius: ¿Dónde se ubican?

Arthur: ambos se dirigen al centro de Japón, parece que el Caracx es Marck y va detrás de él, pero hay algo raro

Ternylius: ¿Qué es?

Arthur: el Taurux es aun más fuerte de lo común

Ternylius: bien, prepárense, vamos hacia Tokio- varias camionetas salieron de una casa, mientras Shaoran seguía buscando a Marck

Shaoran: **_"¿Dónde podrá estar?"_**- en ese instante se escucho una voz

$$$$: parece que necesitas ayuda

Shaoran: ¿Quién eres?

$$$$: eso no importa, confía en mí, te seré de ayuda

Shaoran: ¿Por qué confiar en una voz?

$$$$: yo no soy la voz de la razón

Shaoran: ¿Quién eres?

$$$$: deja que salga- Shaoran vio una sombra que se acercaba

Shaoran: se artes marciales así que aléjate- cuando la sobra salió

$$$$: mi nombre es Rucock, soy un Cars, un uno de los dos grandes espadachines que hay en el universo

Shaoran: ¿eso de que me servirá?

Rucock: te permitiere moverte rápido para que puedas alcanzar a tu amigo- Rucock empezó a brillar para luego desaparecer, Shaoran siguió corriendo, después de varios minutos Marck vio al Taurux

Marck: **_"¿y ahora como llamo su atención?_**- unos misiles salieron de la alas y se dispararon, siguieron al Taurux hasta impactarlo, el Taurux grito, encajo las manos en el suelo y saco un pedazo gigante de piedra, el cual lanzo contra Marck tirándolo al suelo

Taurux: vaya, un ataque de gallinas, ¿acaso no tienes el valor para enfrentarme sin armas?

Marck: muy bien, ¡ATAQUSTEC, TRIPLE CONTROLADOR UNETE A MI FUERZA!- Marck cambio de forma

Taurux: vaya, vaya, vaya, eres tu humano, creo que me voy a divertir un poco

Marck: si como no- Marck tomo las cartas que traía, al tocarlas desaparecieron en su mano- ahora sí, _"MEGA RAYO UV"_- las manos de Marck empezaron a brillar, y un rayo salió golpeando al Taurux

Taurux: a si eso quieres _"PUÑO SONICO"_- la "bestia" lanzo un golpe en el aire, Marck evito el golpe, pero el Taurux se movió rápido y lo golpeo, lanzándolo lejos, lo tomo de los pies y lo lanzo lejos, Marck cayó en la torre de Tokio, el Taurux dio un brinco hasta la torre

Marck: ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- Taurux corrió contra Marck, quien fue golpeado en el estomago, la "bestia" tomo a Marck y lo aventó al suelo, la gente se quedo quieta un momento, Marck se levanto y todos empezaron a correr, el Taurux bajo hasta donde estaba Marck

Taurux: prepárate para una gran golpiza

Marck: no lo creo, "_MEGA RAYO UV_"-el Taurux golpeo el suelo con el pie, alzando una roca gigante que lo cubrió del rayo

Taurux: vas a necesitar más que eso para derrotarme, ¡_CRANSTROK_!- el Taurux soltó un grito que hizo que salieran piedras del suelo, las cuales se fueron contra Marck, las evadió lo más rápido posible, pero una lo alcanzo y lo lanzo lejos

Marck: eso si me dolió, pero vas a tener tu castigo

Taurux: veamos quien es el del castigo- Taurux lo volvió a tomar de los pies y lo volvió a lanzar contra la torre- muy bien, ahora, ¡_RECMIR_!- la "bestia" salto hacia lo torre para atacarlo, Marck rápidamente se quito, el golpe hizo que la torre se abollara, la "bestia" bajo, en ese instante las camionetas de la O.P llegaron, vario hombre salieron de ellas con armas apuntando al Taurux, Ternylius salió también apuntando pero con una escopeta

Ternylius: vaya, Hazaki, me sorprenda que sigas con vida, dime, ¿Qué se siente traicionar a tu nación?

Marck: no traicione a mi nación, ustedes traicionaron al mundo para que no se acabara su organización

Ternylius: ¡NO TE DIJE QUE HABLARAS!, también tenemos a un Taurux, algo nuevo, ¿creí que las "bestias" estaban extintas?

Taurux: creíste mal

Ternylius: bueno, no importa, esta vez sí estarán extintas, ¡DISPAREN!- los hombres abrieron fuego contra el Taurux, quien gritaba como loco, el Taurux sujeto el suelo y alzo un pedazo de piedra y lo aventó contra ellos, varios chicos fueron aplastados, pero seguían disparando, volvió a lanzar otra piedra pero le dio a una camioneta y exploto

Marck: ¿quieres un poco de ayuda?

Ternylius: podemos controlar a esta "bestia"

Marck: no te decía a ti, ¿Qué dices Taurux?

Taurux: ¿Por qué rayos me ayudarías?

Marck: porque los dos estamos contra la O.P, y no creo que puedas solo

Taurux: ¿acaso crees que soy débil?, ahora veras de lo que soy capaz, "_¡TERRESLORP!_- varios picos salieron del suelo, encajando a unos cuantos soldados, Ternylius empezó a correr para huir de allí

Marck bajo de la torre y empezó a disparar contra los soldados, hiriendo a unos cuantos, cuándo uno le llegaba por la espalda, volteo, el soldado apunto pero se detuvo antes de jalar el gatillo, se partió en diagonal, atrás del soldado estaba un Cars

Marck: gracias- el Cars se dio media vuelta y se fue, los soldados de la O.P habían sido derrotados- muy bien, volvamos a los nuestro, "_¡PRACSTER!_"-las manos de Marck empezaron a brillar, se lanzo contra el Taurux y lo golpeo, el Taurux sujeto una roca y golpeo a Marck quien empezó a disparar bolas de fuego, la "bestia" las evadía con dificultad cuando se quedo quieto por un momento, se dio la vuelta y vio a Shaoran con su espada

Taurux: ¡MALDITO GUSANO TERRESTRE!- alzo en alto un puño y antes de que le diera el golpe Marck disparo dejando inmóvil a la "bestia", y en tan solo un minuto cayó al suelo

Marck: prepárate a volver, "_¡RECROLETO!_

Taurux: espero y puedas vencer al conquistador como a mí

Marck: ¿de qué rayos hablas?

Taurux: pronto lo sabrás- y así como con las demás "bestias" se hizo polvo y fue a la mano de Marck

Shaoran: sea lo que sea el conquistador es malo

Marck: eso no importa, si la O.P te vio te empezaran a investigar

Shaoran: tranquilo, todo está bien, no creo que Japón se vuelva a aliar a la O.P- los chicos empezaron a caminar rumbo a casa de Sakura, para cuidar de ella

Ternylius había llegado a la casa abandona que servía como cuartel de la O.P

Arthur: ¿Qué ha pasado Ternylius?

Ternylius: ese maldito niño junto con el Taurux mató a los hombres que lleve

Jake: me parece que hubiera sido mejor hacer una estrategia

Ternylius: calla Jake, no siempre las estrategias son útiles

Arthur: al menos tenemos buenas noticias

Ternylius: así, ¿cuáles son?

Jake: Will hablo con el primer ministro de Japón y lo convenció de rehacer la alianza, así que ya tenemos acceso a los datos de Japón

Ternylius: ¿y cuál es la otra?

Arthur: que al fin podemos localizar a Marck

Ternylius: excelente

_CONTINUARA…_

Notas de autor:

Perdonen por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, hay tantas cosas que hago que luego no me da tiempo para escribir

Nuevos secretos salen a la luz

Habilidades aparecen

Y las bestias corren peligro


	15. Cacería de cabezas I: Comienzo

**_"pensamientos"_**(aclaraciones), [sonidos exteriores], Diálogos:

Capitulo 15

Todo es un caos, se puede percibir en el aire un leve olor a muerte y sufrimiento, las calles se encuentran desiertas…no esperen, no están del todo desiertas.

Podemos ver a Mark, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura corriendo tratando de escapar de lo que al parecer son… ¿zombies?

Esto no puede ser posible, es algo que solo sucede en las películas de terror, esperen…están hablando

Shaoran: porque estamos corriendo

Sakura: porque tengo miedo –a punto de llorar-

Mark: no Sakura, Shaoran tiene razón deberíamos defendernos. Tú con tu magia, Shaoran con la espada y yo con el bestador.

Sakura: suena fácil pero tengo miedo, además que nos asegura que no nos atraparan apenas paremos de correr

Tomoyo: yo también temo lo mismo Sakurita pero no podemos correr para siempre, me estoy cansando

Shaoran: ¡¿alguien me puede explicar cómo llegamos a esto?!

Mark: bueno…ahora que lo mencionas

Ahora vamos al otro lado de la ciudad, se escuchan disparos de todo tipo.

La O.P. que está en contra de las bestias está peleando con la O.P. que protege a las bestias. Es una gran pelea si a esto le sumamos que muchos zombies rodean el lugar.

Arthur: señor son muchos, y no solo tenemos que lidiar con ellos también tenemos que enfrentar a estos muertos vivientes

Ternylius: lo sé, solo sigue disparando

[RATA RATATATA]

Mort: señor esto es extraño, de donde salieron estos muertos vivientes

Ternylius: no lo sé, pero tal vez tenga relación con esas investigaciones en las minas

Mort: sobre los científicos de los cuales perdimos contacto

Ternylius: si sobre ellos

¿Cómo llego a pasar todo esto?

Será mejor que recapitulemos los hechos desde el principio

Tras haberse aliado a Japón la O.P. comenzó a buscar rastro de Mark

Oficinas de la O.P.

Ternylius: ¿ya tienen el rastro de Mark?

Arthur: estamos buscando en los archivos del gobierno confidenciales pero también estamos reactivando los rastreadores ya que la última vez que los usamos fue hace 2 días, cuando tratamos de encontrar a los científicos desaparecidos.

Ternylius: eso fue solamente una pérdida de tiempo en lo de las investigaciones los mismos científicos fueron los que pidieron el permiso de ir y allí tienen el precio, lo importante ahora es encontrar a Mark, si descubren algo de interés avísame

Arthur: si señor

Arthur se fue de la oficina mientras que Ternylius prende su ordenador y comienza a buscar en los archivos sobre el bestador

Ternylius: ¿cómo es posible que sepan sobre las? piedras elementales

$$$$: ¿Creías que los secretos se mantendrían ocultos?

Ternylius: yo los escondí, para que nadie más supiera y ahora ese mocoso lo sabe

$$$$: debe de ser por el guardián, Pierre lo creo con todo acerca del bestador y del universo, no creo que haya algo que no sepa.

Ternylius: tengo que encontrar esas piedras antes que ellos lo hagan

$$$$: Pero no tienes idea de donde están

Ternylius: tú eres un guardián, tienes que saber su ubicación

$$$$: las piedras elementales eligen a su dueño según el corazón que tenga, pero eso será después de derrotar a su dueño actual

Mort entra apresurado a la oficina

Mort: señor hemos encontrado algo que podría interesarle

Los dos salieron de la oficina dirigiéndose con paso apresurado al centro del cuartel, donde se encontraron con Arthur y un equipo de investigación

Ternylius: ¿qué sucede?

Arthur: tenemos noticias de que las ´´bestias`` no están extintas

Ternylius: ¿qué estupideces dices?

Arthur: según un informa del primer ministro se gastaron más de 3 millones de yenes en la creación de una nave para sacar a las bestias

Ternylius: quien autorizo eso

Arthur: nosotros

Ternylius: ¿cómo es posible? Nada pasa aquí sin mi autorización –enojado-

Mort: señor, no fuimos exactamente nosotros. Al parecer alguien de afuera utilizo nuestro nombre porque ninguno en esta sala sería capaz de estar en contra de los principios que tenemos

Ternylius: con que una O.P que protege a las ´´bestias``…dejen la investigación del bestador y de Mark a un lado por ahora, quiero que busquen al líder de esa organización

Mort: pero el rastreo de Mark es más importante, Mark es un…

Ternylius: un traidor, los sé. Acabo de decir que por ahora cambiaremos de objetivo. Mark no es capaz de lanzarnos un ataque a mega escala, solo es un mocoso. Pero si esto de otra O.P es cierto estaríamos en problemas porque podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y destruir el cuartel.

Sin decir nada mas, Ternylius dio media vuelta para volver a su oficina dejando a los investigadores, Mort y Arthur a cargo del nuevo objetivo impuesto

Mark llega a la casa de Sakura pero se encuentran con Touya y Tomoyo. A Touya se lo veía enojado

Mark: ¿qué sucede?

Tomoyo: le conté sobre las ´´´bestias`` y de lo que sucede

Mark: esto es malo

Touya: y aquí comenzamos de nuevo, el problema al principio era del niño chino pero ahora resulta que el verdadero problema es el niño francés

Mark: claro, culpa al extranjero de tus problemas

Tomoyo: no empieces Touya, recuerda que Sakura se encuentra mal lo único que faltaría para arruinarle el día seria que su hermano se pelee con uno de sus amigos

Lo dijo en forma de regaño, y no solo para Touya también para Mark

Touya: es que no quiero volverlo a ver cerca de mi hermana ya que por su culpa se encuentra así de mal

Mark: mira si eso es lo que quieres me puedo ir ahora mismo

Tomoyo: pero Mark

Mark: yo sé que es peligroso que estén cerca de mí, solo que la última decisión la tomara Sakura, Shaoran y también ustedes. Esto no se trata de una obligación es una decisión sobre lo que quieren hacer al respecto

Era una mañana como cualquier otra y tras varias semanas de descanso e investigaciones, Shaoran y Mark se dirigían a clases y en el camino se encontraron con Tomoyo y Sakura

Tomoyo: buenos días Shaoran, buenos días querido Mark

Mark: buenos días Tomoyo y también para ti Sakura

Shaoran: te encuentras mejor Sakura

Sakura: si me encuentro bien, solo necesitaba algo de descanso y aunque Touya no me dejaba salir me las arregle para venir. Y buenos días

Shaoran: yo ya le dije a Mark que estaré con él en este problema

Sakura: Tomoyo me lo acabo de contar y quería decirte que también estoy de tu lado

Tomoyo: no te dejaría solo en un momento como este querido

Mark: chicos, gracias. Me alegra escuchar eso ya que en serio necesito ayuda pero no quiero que salgan lastimados en especial tu Tomoyo

Shaoran: sabíamos que algo como esto pasaría después de atrapar a Hielox así que ya tomamos nuestra decisión hace un buen tiempo atrás

Tomoyo: por cierto escucharon las noticias

Mark: no, Shaoran se durmió tarde preocupado por Sakura, así que al despertarnos se nos hizo tarde

Shaoran: -algo avergonzado por lo que dijo Mark- ¿y que pasaron en las noticias?

Sakura: Tomoyo me lo comento, lo que pasa es que unos científicos hacían unas investigaciones en la mina que esta a las afueras de Tomoeda.

Mark: yo no veo nada de importante en eso, tan solo son unas investigaciones

Tomoyo: lo sé pero eso fue hace ya 2 días y según las noticias desde ese entonces no saben nada de ellos

¿?: Sabían que en las minas que hay fuera de Tomoeda se rumorea que hay un virus

Todos: ¿un virus?

Todos se voltearon para encontrarse con Yamasaki de seguro fue él quien hablo

Yamasaki: si, un virus. Por eso los científicos fueron a investigarlo, este virus es la pócima para la vida eterna y fue inventado en el siglo 18 por un científico llamado Daniel Zom que por cierto era de Inglaterra. Su pócima tuvo efecto en los animales pero cuando fue probado en humanos este primero muere y después revive pero ya no es el mismo, podríamos llamarlo muerto en vida, de aquí surgió la idea de los zombies.

Sakura y Shaoran escuchan fascinados sobre el tema, mientras que Tomoyo sonríe y Mark…esta con un semblante serio

Yamasaki: Mataron a este muerto en vida al darse cuenta que es contagioso y botaron la pócima en lo que es hoy en día las minas abandonadas de Tomoeda, cuando la pócima fue vertida allí clausuraron la mina. Sabían que la palabra zombie viene del nombre del científico que diseño la pócima, el apellido era Zom así que lo utilizaron como la primera silaba de la palabra pero de la segunda silaba no se sabe mucho, se dice que…

Chiharu: ¿ya estas otra vez con tus mentiras? ¿Verdad? –algo fastidiada-

Yamasaki: no, no son mentiras. Oye pero sabias que a las mentiras se las llaman así porque…

Chiharu: ya cállate, disculpen buenos días a todos

Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y Mark: buenos días

Chiharu: no le hagan caso, son solo mentiras

Yamasaki: pero…

Chiharu: pero nada, estuve buscándote porque desapareciste y te encuentro aquí mintiendo de nuevo. Sera mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde

Tomoyo: Chiharu tiene razón, llegaremos tarde

Todos se apresuraron como si nada hubiera pasado, menos Mark que aun sigue con su semblante serio

Mark: **_"Yamasaki tuvo razón con lo del Casador, si esta vez tiene razón con esta "mentira" se acabo la vida"_**

Llegaron justo a tiempo, un poco mas y estarían ahora parados afuera en el pasillo castigados por el profesor por haber llegado tarde. Es un día normal como cualquier otro

P. Tsubasa: …para resolver una suma de la forma Ax2 + Bx + C tenemos que encontrar dos números que multiplicados me den C y sumados me den B, abrimos dos paréntesis, en el primero ponemos la raíz cuadrada del primer término + el número mayor de la multiplicación anterior y en el segundo paréntesis también ponemos la raíz cuadrada de el primer termino – el número menor que estuvimos multiplicando

Sakura: ahhh odio las matemáticas, no entiendo nada de lo que dice. Haber primero hay que sacar la raíz del primer término…espera ¿raíz cubica o era la cuadrada?...no, no primero eran los paréntesis, espera la multiplicación de signos, o la potenciación (?)

Tomoyo: ay Sakurita ^_^U, mejor te presto mis apuntes al final de clases ¿te parece?

Sakura: muchas gracias Tomoyo

Max: vaya al parecer alguien tiene un problema muy grave con las matemáticas, y aun peor que el de Mark

Mark: cállate Max, no quiero que hablas así de mis amigos, además voy mejorando lo que acaba de decir el profesor Tsubasa lo he entendido en cambio tu ni siquiera empiezas

Max: Tú cállate, no lo empiezo a hacer porque no quiero **_"y también porque no me quiero avergonzar como esa niña, me temo soy peor que ella en esto de las mates"_**

[Atención, a todos los profesores, reunión urgente en el patio delantero de la institución, AHORA]

El profesor salió prácticamente corriendo de la clase, todos estaban confundidos, al director se lo escucho como desesperado pero eso no fue todo

Todos se sorprendieron y asustaron al escuchar gritos, entonces se asomaron por las ventanas que daban hacia el patio delantero, no eran los únicos, estudiantes de grados superiores e inferiores que tienen vista hacia este patio se asomaron para encontrarse con una escena de película de terror…

Chiharu: no, dime que esto no puede estar pasando

Yamasaki: te lo dije Chiharu yo no miento, de seguro esto está relacionado con la investigación en las minas

Sakura: to-tomoyo

Tomoyo: si Sakura

Sakura: creo que ahora tengo otro miedo además de los fantasmas

Shaoran: tranquila todo estará bien

Mark: esto es como una película de terror, están ocurriendo sucesos cada vez más extraños. Y ahora que sigue, Lady Gaga aparecerá ¿está aquí?

Lady Gaga: oye no tenias porque arruinar mi presentación

Lady Gaga sale de una de las paredes vestida completamente de blanco, ya que las paredes son blancas al parecer el atuendo era para camuflarse, y sale enojada por la puerta de la clase diciendo cosas como: ´´maldito chiquillo como arruina la presentación de un estrella diva como yo`` o ´´como supo que estaba aquí``

Hikaru: eso fue raro

Yamasaki: mira Chiharu ahora te puedo decir ´´conocí a Lady Gaga en persona`` y no es una mentira

Max: cada vez sus atuendos son más raros para mí que está loca

Mark: yo soy el que se está volviendo loco

Lo dice desde una esquina del aula con cara de medio traumado

Tomoyo: ya tranquilo

Shaoran: y ahora que hacemos ya que si esta es ´´una película de terror`` esos que están allá afuera nos atacaran

Max: entonces… ¿tienes algún plan ´´señor`` inteligencia?

_CONTUNUARA… _

__NOTAS DE AUTOR

Hola de nuevo, si se preguntaron, ¿donde esta el escrito de una nueva captura? o ¿donde esta sus capitulos nuevos? o ¿donde esta el guapo mark para darle un beso?, se fueron conmigo de viaje, todo el fin de semana, pero gracias a una amiga los llamo, claro yo no acepte, para hacer este grandioso capitulo [Redoble de tambores] darkBlossom1999, y aqui, queridos lectores, le ofrsco que se una al gran escrito de una nueva captura, ya que yo solo no podre, si acepta, veran capitulos interesantes, ahora, el capitulo, unas partes fueron mías y todo lo demas fue de ella, casi todo el capitulo fue de ella, y me gustaria anunciarles que este es buen caso de "bestias", no se pierdan el siguiente


	16. Cacería de cabezas II: Lugares erroneos

Dialogos: [sonidos externos o personajes diferentes] GRITOS

Capítulo 16

Shaoran: y ahora que hacemos ya que si esta es ´´una película de terror`` esos que están allá afuera nos atacaran

Max: entonces… ¿tienes algún plan ´´señor`` inteligencia?-dijo con sarcasmo mostrando una leve sonrisa, Shaoran se dio cuenta y se ofendió

Shaoran: salir y atacar, es la mejor opción, si nos quedamos aquí nos mataran- lo dijo con un poco de pena

Max: y si salimos nos mataran mas rápido, es mejor quedarnos aquí

Shaoran: si nos quedamos aquí, moriremos lentamente, hay que enfrentarnos a los zombies

Mark: estoy de acuerdo con ambos-recuperándose del trauma y alejándose de la esquina

Max: ¿estás de acuerdo con los dos?

Shaoran: solo debe de haber un plan

Mark: pero podemos aplicar los dos, quedarnos aquí y defendernos

Tomoyo: ¿pero cómo lo haremos sin armas?

Shaoran: podemos usar cosas útiles de aquí

Sakura: solo que no resistiremos una horda con cosas simples, necesitaremos armas

Shaoran: solo hay un lugar donde habrá armas, la estación de policía

Sakura: esta como a 30 minutos de aquí, no creo que tardes mucho

Tomoyo: pero es posible que te encuentres con zombies, lo cual te retrasara

Mark: pues esperemos no sea así

Hikaru: tal vez el cuarto del conserje tenga algo útil, sígueme- el salón entero siguió a Hikaru hacia el cuarto del conserje, habiendo llegado se llevaron una gran sorpresa

Mark: demonios, está cerrado con candado

Max: necesitaremos algo para romperlo, ya se-Max salió corriendo hacia la cafetería, quien rápidamente regreso con un extintor

Shaoran: ¿Qué rayos estas pensando?

Max: golpear el candado con esto para poder romper el candado

Mark: suena estúpido, pero creo que será útil-Max empezó a golpear el candado, el cual cayo, los chicos empezaron a sacar varias cosas y las fueron repartieron- esto es muy útil- Mark saco un machete, al igual que Max una moto sierra, sacaron algunos cuchillos, tijeras de podar y otras cosas

Sakura: creo que el conserje quería matar a alguien

Tomoyo: esto es de terror, ¿me pregunto si era un asesino maniaco?

Max: eso no importa, con esto bastara para poder matar unos cuantos zombies

Mark: yo iré, ustedes quédense aquí, si llegan zombies córtenles la cabeza

Max: espera un momento

Mark: ¿Qué sucede?

Max: yo te voy acompañar, necesitaras mucha ayuda

Mark: no, serás más útil aquí

Max: haber, ¿Quién te declaro el líder?

Shaoran: chicos, basta, es mejor que nos ayudemos mutuamente para sobrevivir

Mark: está bien, solo no molestes- los chicos salieron al patio de la escuela sin encontrarse nada, saliendo con seguridad a la calle

En el cuartel de la O.P seguían investigando a los protectores de "bestias"

Arthur: ¿no crees que Ternylius esté un poco histérico?

Mort: es posible que sea por la estupidez de una O.P que protege

Jake: chicos, es razonable estar así sabiendo el peligro que hay

[Alerta, enemigo detectado, alerta enemigo detectado]

Arthur: computadora, muestra imagen del enemigo- la pantalla mostro la imagen de una cámara, lo que se veía era uno de los científicos que había ido a las minas- ¿Por qué rayos lo toma como enemigo?

Jake: guardias, inspecciónenlo y verifiquen que no traiga algo alarmante

[Si señor]

Mort: algo anda mal con el

[Ponga las manos arriba y quédese ahí]- el científico se seguía moviendo hacia ellos-[alto ahí o dispararemos]

Jake: disparen ya, disparen ya

[Pero señor, es uno de los nuestros]

Jake: solo háganlo

Mort: será mejor que demos aviso a Ternylius

Arthur: iré a avisarle- Arthur salió del lugar, mientras el científico se había parado, los guardias se acercaron

Jake: tengan cuidado

[Muy bien, empezaremos a verificar….]

Jake: ¿Qué sucede?

[Esta muerto, el científico esta muerto]

Jake: ¿y cómo rayos llego aquí?

Mort: algo está saliendo de su espalda

[Cuidado de tras de ti]- algo atravesó al guardia, el otro empezó a disparar sin conseguir nada

Jake: abran la puerta

Mort: pero

Jake: solo hazlo- Mort pulso un botón y una puerta se abrió

[Tenga cuidado con la cola]- Jake saco su pistola y disparo a la cabeza del científico, lo cual hizo que cayera

Jake: muy bien, hay que llevarlo adentro

[Si señor]- el guardia y Jake sujetaron al tipo y lo llevaron a un laboratorio, Ternylius ya estaba en la cámara principal

Ternylius: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Mort: uno de los científicos volvió muerto

Ternylius: que bromista

Mort: no es una broma, Jake lo llevo al laboratorio

Ternylius: iré a verificar- Ternylius, fue al laboratorio, encontrándose con Jake-¿este es el científico?

Jake: si, mira, encontré esta cinta, supongo que estuvo grabando

Ternylius: vamos, hay que verla- ambos salieron a la cámara principal- Arthur, pon esto en la pantalla principal

Arthur: si señor-coloco la cinta en un reproductor y empezaron a verla

[probando, uno, dos, tres, creo que funciona, muy bien, estamos en las minas afuera de la ciudad de Tomoeda, según un informe de seguridad de Inglaterra las investigaciones del doctor Daniel Zom, hizo una supuesta formula de la vida eterna, el resultado en humanos fue la conversión de los muertos en vivos, ellos respondían agresivamente y buscaban cazar, la única forma de matarlos es golpearles o dispararles en la cabeza, el virus se propago rápidamente e infecto Inglaterra, se contuvo con la ayuda de la Organización Protectora de Bestias, en pocas palabras, la O.P ayudo con esto, después de varios días todo volvió a la normalidad, el virus se dejo en las minas de Tomoeda, lo que vamos a hacer es hallar la forma de revertir el efecto, creemos que el liquido se queda en el solidifico por el frio, ahora nos meteremos en lo más profundo]

Jake: sorprendente, pueden adelantarle

Arthur: ahí está de nuevo el video

[Hemos detectado varias fugas de radiación, nos hemos puesto los trajes anti-radiación, estos niveles son altos, esperemos que no haya peligro alguno]

Mort: si hay radiación, el virus estará liquido, supongo que no deben seguir

Ternylius: está de nuevo el video

[Toma, graba para que pueda dar demostración, bien, hemos encontrado el virus hecho roca, según el informe, el virus reacciona al contacto con la piel, dentro de varias horas llegaremos a la base, sacaremos varios kilos de muestra, ¿ya paro la grabación?]

[Si, ya paro, podemos continuar]

[¿Estás seguro?]

[No]

[¿Sabes cómo apagarla?]

[No, no se mucho de tecnología, es algo muy avanzado para mí]

[Muy bien, pásala]- en la cámara se vio como se movía hacia las manos de un científico-[con el botoncito rojo la puedes apagar, es algo muy sensí…. ¡CUIDADO ATRÁS!] - en la cámara se veía una cola

[¿Qué dices?]- la cola atravesó al científico por el estomago

[¡CORRAMOS!]- la cámara dio vuelta y tomo a los científicos que iban corriendo, todos corrían a lo más profundo de la cueva-[demos la vuelta, demos la vuelta]- otra cola salió en la cámara, matando a un científico mas-[hay que dar la vuelta, rápido]- los científicos sobrantes salieron corriendo rápidamente, se escucharon unos gritos-[no pares de correr, no pares de correr]- el científico se cayó con la cámara-[mi pierna, mi maldita pierna, creo que me la fracture, será mejor que de la vuelta al visor]- en la cámara se veía la cola, el científico estiro la mano al costado de una cámara-[no, por favor, no]- la cola lo tomo por la espalda y lo arrastro hasta el fondo de la cueva, la cámara se quedo grabando, hasta que se puso en blanco

Jake: ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

Ternylius: Mort, activa el código 3-1-9-7 beta

Arthur: señor, no se la secuencia de activación

Ternylius: computadora, activa el código 3-1-9-7 beta

[Usando secuencia 9-4-5-3-7-2 de activación, contraseña necesitada]

Ternylius: contraseña 79-12-3-0

[contraseña aceptada, activando sistema de seguridad anti- ZAM lista, preparando cuarentena, en caso de infección interna se activara la autodestrucción, la cual durara 3 minutos, para evacuar, se desactivaran las comunicaciones]

Mort: ¿¡qué rayos significa eso!?

Ternylius: eso no es de tu rango, iré a mi oficina y no molesten- la cámara respondió con un ¡si señor! Unisonó, Ternylius camino hacia su oficina y saco su celular- ¡contesta, vamos contesta!

[¿Qué rayos sucede Ternylius?

Ternylius: he activado el código 3-1-9-7 beta

[¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?]

Ternylius: uno de los científicos que fueron a la mina fueron atacados, uno de ellos volvió, muerto

[Muy bien, veré si no ha llegado aquí, por lo mientras ve y revisa la mina, lleva unos soldados]

Ternylius: de acuerdo

[Bip, o un sonido de que cuelgan]

Ternylius: muy bien, esto es malo- él se dirigió a la cámara- muy bien, necesito 2 soldados para que vayamos a la mina

Mort: señor es un riesgo, es mejor que no vaya

Ternylius: es una orden soldado, no te puedes negar a ellas- nadie dijo nada ni se movió- muy bien, haremos lo siguiente tomare la lista y nombrare a dos hombres- tomo una tabla con varios papeles- vemos, Arnold Frit y Coleen Mif, pasen al frente- dos hombres pasaron y con nerviosismo dijeron, presentes- preparen sus armas, tomaremos el auto- los hombres rápidamente fueron al almacén y en 1, 2 por 3 estaban en el auto, las puertas se abrieron y salieron con rapidez

Ahora vemos que hacen nuestros amigos Marck y Max

Los chicos iban caminando en la calle sin peligro alguno, al menos hasta que llegó la estación

Max: por fin llegamos, y a salvo

Mark: si, al menos estaremos sin problemas

Max: creo que eso no será posible- dijo con angustia

Mark: ¿Por qué?- Max le volteo la cabeza hacia la puerta de la estación, lo que vieron fue que tenia candado-¡demonios!, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo

Max: no, siempre hay una forma de abrir puertas con candado

Mark: ¿Qué, te trajiste el extintor?

Max: ^_^U, creo que seme olvido

Mark: MALDITO OLVIDADISO, ¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE ALGO DE GRAN IMPORTANCIA SE TE OLVIDARA?

Max: no me regañes, podemos usar unas pinzas tijeras

Mark: ¿y de donde las vas a conseguir?

Max: ^-^U, ¿creo que no pensé en eso?

Mark: debería de golpearte, es mas- Mark alzo su mano y a unos centímetros de golpear a Max este lo interrumpió

Max: podemos usar la moto sierra

Mark: ¿¡estás loco!? El sonido atraerá cientos de zombies, y no podríamos enfrentarlos

Max: tu solo confía- Max prendió la moto sierra y empezó a cortar el candado, pero en pocos instantes se empezaron a oír pasos y quejidos

Mark: ¡date prisa!

Max: calma- la sierra ya había cortado la mitad de la cadena y en menos de 3 minutos la cadena cayo- bien, entremos- los chicos entraron rápidamente a la estación

Mark: bien estamos a salvo

Max: no lo creo- los chicos voltearon y se encontraron con una desgracia gigante

_CONTINUARA…_

__NOTAS DE AUTOR

No se cuanto tiempo me tarde, pero por fin esta listo, este capitulo es parte de mi, algunas ideas me las dio darkBlossom1999, y preparense para los demas capituos de esta fic, por que sera un viaje largo todo esto, y si les gusto denle Favorite o dejen un Rewiew, por que sus opiniones son importantes, por cierto, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (nuevo capitulo, posible nueva historia


	17. Cacería de cabezas III: Posible culpable

Diálogos: [sonidos externos u otros personajes] **_"pensamientos"_**

Capitulo 17

Max: calma- la sierra ya había cortado la mitad de la cadena y en menos de 3 minutos la cadena cayo- bien, entremos- los chicos entraron rápidamente a la estación

Mark: bien estamos a salvo

Max: no lo creo- los chicos voltearon y se encontraron con una desgracia gigante, habían entrado a su propia tumba, había decenas de zombies en el lugar, pero aun no veían a los chicos

Mark: no hay que hacer mucho ruido-susurro

Max: de acuerdo, pero no susurres tan alto, tal vez nos oigan-susurro

Mark: no digas babosadas, tenemos que caminar antes de que…- fueron segundos lo que duro el ruido, al dejar caer un jarrón que estaba en la entrada, los zombies rápidamente voltearon y se les quedaron viendo como si fueran un rico pollo frito, los chicos se quedaron perplejos al ver que sacaron unas colas

Max: de acuerdo, eso es mucho

Mark: si, creo que la mejor idea sería correr

Max: ¿por dónde rayos quieres correr?

Mark: por el único camino que hay

Max: ¿¡estás loco!? Pasar por ahí es suicidio

Mark: para eso tenemos un machete y una moto sierra

Max: no te entiendo, primero no quiere que use esto para cortar la cadena, pero si para matar zombies

Mark: entonces yo me encargo

Max: quédate quieto, es mejor una sierra- Max prendió su amiga y empezó a cortar zombies haciendo una voladera de partes, prácticamente destazando todos los zombies que había en el camino, después de unos minutos, el lugar estaba vacío- ya está libre el lugar

Mark: y yo que creí que no servirías de algo- sonrió levemente y soltó una pequeña risa

Max: ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

Mark: vamos, el almacén debe de estar por aquí- los 2 chicos avanzaron encontrándose con mas desgracias

A unos metros de ahí un auto Nissan Versa color negro que avanzaba con tranquilidad en el lugar, se detuvo en las minas de Tomoeda, bajaron tres personas

Ternylius: hemos llegado- se dirigió hacia el maletero de donde saco una caja, la abrió y saco unos trajes- esto es para la radiación que hay adentro, tenemos que ponernos esto para impedir posible daños- se pusieron los trajes y entraron a la mina, caminando lentamente, siguieron avanzando al más profundo de la mina sin encontrar nada, hasta que vieron un rastro de sangre, el cual siguieron, pronto encontraron el cadáver de uno de los científicos-debemos de estar cerca del lugar de ataque

[Señor, ¿no cree que debamos volver?]- con preocupación lo dijo el soldado

Ternylius: lo que hacemos es por bien, y no cuestiones las órdenes- dijo con dureza, haciéndolo parecer un regaño

Los chicos en la escuela estaban tranquilos, no había nada que pudiera ponerlos en peligro

Sakura: me siento aterrada

Shaoran: todo está bien Sakura, no te preocupes, nada nos puede pasar aquí

Sakura: pero, me preocupa mucho mi hermano y mi papa

Tomoyo: lo comprendo, no sabemos dónde estaban cuando comenzó todo esto, pero conociendo a tu hermano, debe de estar bien

Sakura: tienes razón Tomoyo, mi hermano es fuerte y puede arreglárselas solo- dijo la castaña con entusiasmo

Shaoran: revisare las entradas para ver que no haiga nada malo, no tardo- el chico salió del salón y se dirigió a la puerta principal, revisando en el camino que todo estuviera bien, habiendo llegado a la puerta reviso que todo estuviera bien, no había zombies en el jardín, ni en las calles, así que no había ningún peligro- parece que está tranquilo, será mejor que descanse y dejen al siguiente turno

[Si]- Shaoran dio media vuelta, y se escucho un grito, volteo encontrándose con uno de los chicos muertos con un agujero en el estomago

Shaoran: ¿Qué rayos paso?

[No lo sé]

Shaoran: esto no es algo bueno

[¿Qué hago?]

Shaoran: mantén la guardia y por ningún motivo te distraigas

[De acuerdo}- Shaoran volvió a dar media vuelta y volvió a escuchar gritos, pero al dar vuelta se llevo una gran sorpresa, el guardia había desaparecido, se acerco a la puerta y no vio nada, se asomo al jardín y no encontró nada, hasta que vio la entrada, el guardia estaba ahí, como zombie

Shaoran: ¡qué demonios!- el guardia saco algo de la espalda y empezó a atacar con ello a Shaoran, quien evadía todos los ataques, pero pronto empezaron a llegar mas zombies, Shaoran rápidamente entro a la escuela con rapidez, pero los zombies lo venían persiguiendo- ¡ocúltense, rápido ocúltense!

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede?- en poco tiempo se empezaron a escuchar gritos

Shaoran: no hay tiempo de explicaciones, tenemos que ocultarnos rápidamente

Tomoyo: ¿pero dónde?

Shaoran: en la cafetería

Sakura: bueno, supongo que no es mala idea

Shaoran: pues entonces hay que movernos- los chicos corrieron hacia la cafetería, entraron y atrancaron la puerta con un tubo inquebrantable en las manijas

Sakura: ¿Por qué nos ocultamos?

Shaoran: una oleada de zombies logro entrar

Tomoyo: eso significa que estamos perdidos

Shaoran: aquí estaremos bien, por el momento

Sakura: por el momento deberíamos descasar

Tomoyo: estoy de acuerdo

Shaoran: no podemos descansa en ningún momento, tenemos que montar guardia por si atraviesan la puerta  
Sakura: hay un tubo de metal inquebrantable en las manijas, ¿de qué hay que preocuparse?

Shaoran: de que varios golpeen la puerta y el tubo no aguante y entren, en cualquier caso…

Sakura: en cualquier caso, será hasta que hagamos mucho ruido

Tomoyo: tiene razón, nada pasara si permanecemos callados

Sakura: no será muy difícil, sobreviviremos hasta que llegue Mark y Yashiro

Shaoran: no deben tardar, supongo que ya vienen de regreso

Mark y Max seguían encontrándose con más zombies, que Max mataba como un loco maniaco

Mark: ¿acaso tomas algo para el control?

Max: Ja, que gracioso

Mark: no estoy bromeando, es enserio

Max: estoy bien, no estoy loco ni nada por el estilo, estoy 100% sano mentalmente

Mark: yo lo dudo

Max: ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO LOCO!?

Mark: calla, no sabemos cuántos zombies quedan aun- en pocos segundos se escucharon paso y quejidos-perfecto, justo lo que queríamos, problemas

Max: eso fue sarcasmo, ¿cierto?

Mark: no, fue algo cierto

Max: se que fue sarcasmo

Mark: ¿entonces por qué preguntas?

Max: para molestar, de todos modos, tenemos una sierra- el chico intento encender la sierra pero no había resultado

Mark: ¿Por qué no enciende?

Max: creo que se acabo la gasolina

Mark: ¿Por qué siempre que estamos en problemas se acaban las municiones?

Max: espero encontrar un hacha en este lugar- Max fue al cuarto del conserje y encontró lo que buscaba, cuando salieron los zombies, volaron cabezas- ya está libre el pasillo, podemos ir por las armas- los chicos avanzaron y entraron a la bodega de las armas, parecía un tesoro

Mark: muy bien, saca todo

Max: de acuerdo- Max empezó a sacar todas las cosas que traían en la mochila

Mark: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Max: tú dijiste que sacara las cosas

Mark: si, las cosas de la bodega, no de la mochila, ósea, mete las armas para que salgamos de aquí

Max: ya entendí- el chico se ofendió y decidió guardar todo

Ternylius estaba en lo más profundo de la cueva

[Esto está muy tranquilo]

Ternylius: es una mina, que esperabas

[No lo sé, tal vez diamantes]

Ternylius: alto- Ternylius vio una piedra morada en el suelo- parece que este es el virus- se acerco lentamente y la miro detalladamente-**_"es imposible, esto no es nada, es una amatista solamente"_**

[¿Sucede algo señor?]

Ternylius: esto no es el virus

[¿Qué dice?]

Ternylius: que este no es el virus

[¿Entonces qué es?]

Ternylius: es solo una piedra preciosa

[¿Y que los convierte en zombies?]- se escucho un grito en el lugar

Ternylius: ahí que salir de aquí- los chicos empezaron a correr, se escucho un grito, en cuanto voltearon, un soldado había desaparecido- muévete rápido si quieres vivir

[¿Por qué?]

Ternylius: no preguntes, debemos de salir de aquí y ya- ambos corrían y en el camino se encontraban con zombies contra los cuales dispararon y liberaron camino hasta la salida

[¿Qué rayos fue eso?]

Ternylius: esa pregunta es un poco estúpida, ¿no crees?

[Si, pero, ¿a qué se refería con que el virus no se solidifico?]

Ternylius: que el virus esta regado, algo lo tiene en la sangre pero…-se escucho el grito del soldado, al momento de ver hacia atrás, vio una cola que salía de la cueva, la cual por centímetros casi golpeaba al soldado, más colas salieron y quedaron a centímetros del soldado

[¡AUXILIO!]

Ternylius: no grites- uno de los zombies salió de la cueva, cuando Ternylius lo vio, quedo pasmado, la cola de este agarro al soldado y lo aventó a la cueva, Ternylius empezó a correr, matando a los zombies que lo atacaban, rápidamente subió al carro, varios zombies seguían atacando, el carro no encendía , hasta que aquel zombie que salió de la cueva se trepo en el capo del auto y empezó a golpear el parabrisas, el carro encendió y acelero rápidamente quitándose a los zombies que estaban ahí, siguió avanzando y paro solo un momento-¿Cómo es posible que eso este aquí?- Ternylius siguió avanzando, tardo poco en llegar al cuartel, pero cuando entro, algo cambio

Arthur: ¿Qué rayos paso?, ¿y los soldados?

Ternylius: muerto, están muertos- dijo como con un trauma

Arthur: ¿Cómo paso?

Ternylius: zombies, eso paso- dijo alterado

Arthur: tenemos que dar informe al cuartel general- Ternylius golpeo la mesa

Ternylius: ¿Quién crees que me mando?, llame para avisar y ese fue el resultado

Arthur: pues tenemos que pensar que hacer en estas circunstancias

[Alerta, infección interna detectada, alerta, infección interna detectada, auto destrucción en T-3:00 minutos]

Ternylius: mierda

Mort: señor

Ternylius: lo siento, preparen sus cosas, debemos salir de aquí- todos salieron de la cámara principal, Ternylius se dirigió a su oficina, se empezaron a escuchar gritos, salió de la oficina y vio a Arthur

Arthur: ¿no piensa salvar a los demás?

Ternylius: contigo es suficiente- ambos salieron a la cámara principal, encontrándose con una escena macabra, las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, del techo caían chorros de sangre, había cabezas colgadas y muchos cuerpos en el suelo, el cual también estaba lleno de sangre, de un lado estaba Jake quien tenía una cara de horror

Jake: ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?

[Auto destrucción en T-2 minutos, 30 segundo]

Jake: Ternylius, responde, ¿Por qué esta así el lugar?

Ternylius: ¿te acompañan soldados?

Jake: unos pocos

Ternylius: bien, salgamos de aquí

Jake: yo no me voy hasta que me expliques que rayos sucede

Ternylius: les explicare en el auto, ahora es importante salir- todos empezaron a correr, se escucho un grito, uno de los soldados había desaparecido, pero, el zombie de la cueva iba tras ellos

Jake: ¿Qué es eso?- Ternylius no abrió la boca para nada, los soldados desaparecían conforme iban avanzando, llegaron al auto y Mort ya estaba allí, pero cientos de zombies los perseguían

Ternylius: ¡rápido suban!

[Auto destrucción en T- 1 minuto]- el carro arranco y salieron, aceleraron a todo lo que daba, les faltaba poco para salir del lugar-[auto destrucción en 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5]- habían salido del lugar-[4,3, 2,1]- una explosión destruyo todo el cuartel sin dejar rastro alguno

Jake: Ternylius, empieza a explicar

Ternylius: ¿alguien se acuerda del accidente de Inglaterra?

Mort: si, hablaron de ello en el video

Ternylius: ese zombie…

Mark y Max ya estaban de regreso en la puerta principal

Mark: no podremos salir por aquí- detrás de la puerta había centenas de zombies

Max: sé cómo podemos salir de aquí

Mark: haber genio, dime, ¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí?

Max: esto es una estación de policía

Mark: creí que era una estación de bomberos- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

Max: no empieces con tu maldito sarcasmo

Mark: bien, si es una estación de policía ¿y qué?

Max: saldremos por el estacionamiento, toda estación tiene uno- ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar y habiendo llegado tomaron una patrulla Ford Mustang Saleen

Mark: espera, ¿sabes conducir?

Max: observa y aprende, **_"espero y funciones o estamos fritos"_**- el auto encendió, prendieron las luces y un zombie estaba enfrente de ellos, lentamente volteaba cuando algo le cayó en la cabeza y cayo

Mark: acelera, acelera- algo se asomaba de las sombras y dejo mirar su cara- si quieres vivir acelera

Max: ya se, prefiero ser mordido por zombies que ser cortado por un Picax- Picax, tenía unos cuernos en los cuales parecía que tenia ojos, tenia garras enormes y filosas, rápidamente Max piso el pedal y acelero atropellando al Picax, logrando salir del lugar, seguían avanzando sin ningún problema

Mark: ¿a dónde iremos?

Max: pensé que las preguntas estúpidas las hacía yo

Mark: ¿Qué dijiste?

Max: que tenemos que regresar a la escuela con las armas- un espejo lateral se rompió sin razón alguna- ¿Qué fue eso?

Mark: ¿enserio quieres saber?

Max: si

Mark: es Picax en su modo cazador

Max: ¿Qué?- volteo y vio una pantera con cuernos y colmillos, con una cola que parecía pinza, tenía un cañón en un lado- perfecto

Mark: tenemos que perderlo

Max: ¿de qué manera?

Mark: conduce y ya- varios golpees se escucharon

Max: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Mark: nos está disparando- se volvió escuchar los ruidos

Max: ¿pero qué rayos está disparando?

Mark: creo que… sierras, nos está alcanzando ve más rápido

Max: has algo para distraerlo

Mark: muy bien- rápidamente abrió la bolsa donde habían puesto las armas

Max: bien, yo disparo tu conduces- dijo entusiasmado

Mark: yo no sé conducir

Max: ¿y sabes disparar?

Mark: mira y aprende- apunto rápidamente al Picax y jalo el gatillo, la "bestia" evadía rápidamente las balas- deja de evadirlas maldito- volvió a disparar y esta vez le dio en la pierna lo cual hizo que cayera, y dio vueltas, Max rápidamente cambio de dirección y se metió en una calle y volvió a cambiar de dirección rápidamente y entro en otra calle, el Picax paso de largo, lo habían perdido

Max: ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Mark: a la escuela, ¿A dónde más?

Max: ¿pero por donde?, el único camino de retorno rápido es por donde se fue el Picax

Mark: hay otro camino, pero tardaríamos más

Max: ¿por dónde?

Mark: por este lado- Mark apunto detrás de el

Max: ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos?

Mark: como 45 minutos

Max: bueno, no tenemos nada que perder, ¡MIRA!- Max volvió apuntar hacia algo

Mark: un zombie, yo me ocupo- saco un arma del bolsillo y apunto

Max: espera, ¿desde cuándo los zombies corren como chica?

Mark: ¿qué estupideces dices?

Max: sólo mira- efectivamente el zombie corría cómo una chica, la cual se acercaba rápidamente, era delgada y blanca, tenía el cabello largo y café, ojos color miel

Mark: amiga, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- tenía una cara de terror, no respondió

Max: debió de haber visto algo muy horrible, por eso debe de estar así

Mark: ¿Que pudo haber hecho esto?

Max: creo saber que fue- Mark apuntó en la dirección en la que venía la chica, con cara de susto

Mark: hay que subir al auto- una horda gigante venia, subieron al auto- ¿crees que por eso esta así?

Max: sin duda alguna, ahora el problema, ¿cómo llegaremos a la escuela?

Mark: tenemos dos opciones, atropellar a los zombies o buscar otra ruta

Max: ¿cual ruta?

Mark: la casa de Sakura

Max: ¿cuánto tiempo tardaríamos?

Mark: unos 45 minutos

Max: guíame- Max cambio rápidamente de dirección, pasaron por la casa de Sakura

Mark: ¿deberíamos de revisar si están bien?

Max: pasaremos después, lo más importante es llevar las armas a la escuela

Mark: tienes razón, amiga, responde, ¿estás bien?

Max: deja de intentar, no vas a lograr nada

Mark: algo debe pasar, pero tomará su tiempo

Max: llegamos- ambos bajaron del auto

Mark: ¿Q-Que demonios?

Max:******_"llegamos tarde, todos deben de estar muertos"- el ambiente era horrible para ellos_**

**_CONTINUARÁ:_**

Notas de autor

Gonem por la tardanza en subir este capítulo, no estuve mucho tiempo en la compu, en fin, les irá bien a los chicos, el mundo se acabará, quien es esta chica, descubran todo en el siguiente capítulo de Una nueva captura


	18. Cacería de cabezas IV: Sin escape

**Aclaraciones**

_[Cursiva] __**Personajes que no se descubren aun**_

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**Capítulo 18**

**Mark:** ¿Q-Que demonios?

**Max:****_ "es tarde, todos deben de estar muertos"- _**_el ambiente era horrible, sangre por todos lados, restos humanos en el lugar, sin duda alguna algo malo paso- tenemos que irnos._

**Mark:** ¿Irnos?

**Max:** Si, largarnos de aquí.

**Mark:** No, no me iré sin Tomoyo, debe de estar viva junto con los demás.

**Max:** No ves lo que sucedió, fueron atacados, no hay forma de que sigan con vida, así que vámonos.

**Mark:** Vete tú si quieres, yo buscare a los demás- empieza a caminar.

**Max:** Espera, iré contigo.

**Mark:** Gracias.

**Max:** Deberíamos llevar a la chica.

**Mark:** ¿Para traumarla más?

**Max:** No, para que este a salvo.

**Mark:** ¿Tú crees que con esto que se ve va a estar a salvo?

**Max:** No… pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

**Mark:** Tienes razón, bájala del auto y trae unas cuantas armas las necesitaremos.

**Max:** ¿Quieres llamar la atención de los zombies?

**Mark:** Si y así matarlos con el machete.

**Max:** De acuerdo, es estúpido pero puede funcionar.

**Mark:** Bien, vámonos entonces- Max fue al auto, saco a la chica y varias armas y así entraron a la escuela.

**Max:** Carajo- el pasillo estaba infestado de zombies, no había paso alguno, Mark saco una pistola y disparo- ¿Es-estás loco?

**Mark:** ¿Quieres vivir?

**Max:** Es obvio que ¡Sí!

**Mark:** Entonces dispara.

**Max:** Pe-pero solo atraes a los zombies, tenemos que guardar munición.

**Mark:** Repito, ¿quieres vivir?

**Max:** Si pero…- Mark le apunta a Max.

**Mark:** Toma un arma y dispara.

**Max:** Ni lo creas- Mark dispara y mata a un zombie que venía detrás de Max.

**Mark:** Entonces no pidas ayuda.

**Max:** Tu ganas- rápidamente toma un arma y empieza a disparar a los zombies y empezaron a llegar motones de ellos- esto es una idea estúpida.

**Mark:** Pero funciona- siguieron avanzando y libraban el lugar hasta que llegaron al salón y entraron-¿Dónde están?

**Max:** Muertos en algún lugar, sabía que esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

**Mark:** Deben de estar cerca de aquí.

**Max:** -algo molesto- ¿Por qué?

**Mark:** Pues, aquí no hay sangre.

**Max:** Pero en los pasillo sí.

**Mark:** Sé que están aquí, Shaoran las debe de estar cuidando.

**-CALLES DE TOMOEDA-**

Ternylius, junto con Arthur, Jake, Mort y un pequeño grupo de soldados iban sin rumbo alguno.

**Jake:** ¿Qué dices?

**Ternylius:** Como escucharon, **_"pero, no creo que sea el"_**- se escuchó un golpe atrás.

**Arthur:** ¿Qué fue eso?

**Jake:** No querrás saber- se escuchó otro golpe.

**Ternylius:** Maldito Balastas.

**Mort:** Balastas-Balastas tenia cuernos con un ojo un cada uno, tiene 5 ojos en la cara, una de sus manos tiene unas pinzas, la otra es un arma, tiene una cola que es un francotirador con un pequeño ojo cerca de la mira- tenemos que protegernos.

**Ternylius:** Jake, dame un rifle.

**Jake:** ¿¡Estás loco!?Nadie dispara a un objetivo en movimiento.

**Ternylius:** Entonces no fueron bien entrenados- saco un arma y empezó a disparar, el Balastas No las evadía tan fácilmente, pronto dejo de correr tras ellos.

**Balastas: **Malditos humanos, tengo que cumplir esta misión.

_[¿Crees que será tan fácil?]-_ la bestia volteo.

**Balastas:** ¿También te contrato a ti, Picax?

**Picax**: Pero fue difícil, consiguieron escapar, pero creo que lo hizo solo para distraernos

**Balastas:** No lo dudo, tenemos que volver- las dos bestias empezaron a caminar

**-PREPARATORIA DE TOMOEDA-**

Mark golpeaba el escritorio enojado lo cual atraía unos cuantos zombies

**Mark:** ¿Dónde están?

**Max:** Déjame pensar… tienen que estar en un lugar seguro.

**Mark:** -enojado- ya dime de una maldita de ves donde.

**Max:** La cafetería

**Mark:** ¿La cafetería?, bromeas, ¿cierto?

**Max:** No, hay comida, hay agua y tiene suficiente espacio.

**Mark:** Había demasiados zombies en ese pasillo cuando pasamos.

**Max:** Debieron de poner alguna cadena o algo por dentro para que no pasaran los zombies.

**Mark:** Si es como tú piensas, adelante

**Max:** Espera, ¿Qué piensas hacer para llegar?

**Mark:** Volarles la cabeza

**Max:** Pero….

**Mark:** ¿Vienes o qué?

**Max:** Tal vez algo de agua le haga bien a la chica, -suspiro- que puedo perder, vamos- salieron y caminaron hacia la cafetería, al llegar al pasillo vieron el montón de zombies, Mark mato a los zombies con una escopeta y empezó a golpear la puerta- ¿no me escuchaste?

**Mark:** ¿Qué tenía que escuchar?

**Max:** -suspiro- Que debe de tener algo para que esté cerrada la puerta

**Mark:** Está bien, no creo que pueda ver esto.

**Max:** ¿Quién y qué?

**Mark:** La chica y esto, ¡habilidad Taurux!- Mark golpeo la puerta una vez más y la derrumbo, se alegró al ver adentro- Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran

**Tomoyo:** Mi amor, -se lanza y abraza a Mark- te extrañe tanto

**Mark:** Yo te extrañe más cielo-se besan.

**Max:** Oigan, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

**Sakura:** ¿Quién es la chica?

**Max:** La encontramos en el camino, tal vez un poco de agua ayude- rápidamente tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, se lo ofreció a la chica pero ella no respondía, abrió la boca de la chica y le dio de beber.

**Sakura:** Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

**Shaoran:** Si, vámonos de aquí, no quiero ver más zombies.

**Mark:** Cierto... los zombies ¿tenían cola?

**Shaoran:** Si, fue algo extraño cuando vimos eso.

**Max:** Vámonos antes de que tengamos más zombies- los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia el auto y se fueron.

**-CALLES DE TOMOEDA-**

Un pequeño grupo de personas se movían, tres mujeres y dos hombres

[_Me estoy cansado de tanto caminar_]

[_Resiste un poco Marccioni_]

[_Si, resiste Max_]- MaxMarccioni es el hermano de Mort, se llevan la diferencia de un año, el chico es rubio, un poco bronceado, ojo gris y delgado

**Marccioni:** Yo si resisto, solo que me aburre caminar.

[¿Aburrido? Por primera vez puedes matar zombies]

**Marccioni:** Pero no hay ningún zombie a la vista, ¿Qué caso tiene estar en el apocalipsis zombie si no hay zombies?

_[¿Por qué te quejas?, estas vivo_]

**Marccioni:** Agradezco eso, pero un poco de acción a veces ayuda ¿o me equivoco Javier?- Javier Díaz, moreno, delgado, ojos negros, cabello lacio, con unos lentes.

**Javier:** Si, solo un poco de acción pido ¿no ayudas Asumi?

**Asumi:** Que gracioso, ¿Por qué no le dices eso a tu novia?

**Javier:** Estaría protegiéndola si no fuera por esta misión, ayudar a reconstruir el ejército para la O.P, lo bueno es que le enseñe como defenderse.

**Asumi:** ya pronto todo acabara

[_No lo sé Asumi, es extraño que haya esto después de la entrada a las minas_]

[_Es por el virus Zom, solo es eso Luca_]- Luca Shiromi es una chica sencilla, pelo lacio y pelirrojo, ojos verdes, test blanca y algo rellenita.

**Luca:** Eso lo sé, pero los científicos fueron los primeros de seguro, sigo pensando que fue mala idea entrar a la mina Kary- Karina Roltan tenía ojos cafés, cabello lacio, delgada, tenía un tatuaje en el brazo derecho, delgada y de muy buenos atributos.

**Kary:** No encontramos nada, por eso pensé que nada pasaría y después entran los científicos y…

**Max:** Y llegaron los zombies, la pregunta es ¿Qué vamos a hacer para salir de esto?

**Asumi:** Buscar a Mark, también debemos de hallar la base de la O.P enemiga- Javier se sentó.

**Javier:** Un especialista en armas, una especialista en comunicación, una ex convicta, dos pequeños de 15 años, una es líder de este grupo y el otro tienen experiencia en la espada, además y de colmo, veo humo donde se supone que debe de estar la base de la O.P enemiga.

**Max:** ¿Qué estupideces dices?

**Javier:** Que es posible, que la base de operaciones de la O.P en Tomoeda haya explotado.

**Kary:** Aun así hay que confirmarlo.

**Javier:** Les estoy ahorrando camino, pero como quieran.

**Asumi**: Puede que tengan razón ambos, le avisaremos primero al director general que la base enemiga exploto, y luego verificaremos.

**Javier:** ¿Y después qué?

**Asumi:** Buscar sobrevivientes.

**Max:** En pocas palabras, buscar a Mark.

**Luca:** ¿Es por el bestador que crees que esta con vida?

**Asumi:** Efectivamente Luca, pero solo necesitamos a Mark.

**Kary:** Lo más seguro es que este en la escuela.

**Javier:** Lo dudo, debió de haber salido, no creo que quisiera morir ahí.

**-MINAS ABANDONADAS-**

En aquel lugaraún estaban los cadáveres de esos soldados, dentro de encontraba el Picax y Balastas, ambos arrodillados ante una figura que estaba oculta en las sombras

**Picax:** Perdona nuestra falla.

[_Perdonar sus fallas, debería de matarlos, pero…_] aquella voz era tenebrosa, de alguna manera había un miedo que no se podía explicar.

**Picax:** ¿Pero qué?

[_Pero solo con ustedes podre vencer y dominar_]

**Balastas:** Pero, dominaría un mundo post apocalíptico, no serviría de mucho.

[_Cumplan su misión y traigan el bestador_]

**Picax:** ¿Qué hay de….?

[_Mátenlo a él y a sus acompañantes_]

**Balastas:** Está bien- las bestias salieron del lugar perdiéndose en las sombras.

_[¿Confías en ellos?_]- dijo una voz proveniente del fondo de la cueva.

[_No, por eso te mando vigilarlos, has que tengan el bestador y que lo traigan, si no lo hacen, mátalos_]

[_De acuerdo_]- una extraña figura gigante alada salió de la cueva, dejando al ser oscuro solo.

**-CASA DE SAKURA-**

A lo lejos se veía una patrulla que se acercaba a una modesta casa.

**Max:** Listo hemos llegado- los chicos bajaron del auto, Sakura noto algo en Max.

**Sakura:** Vamos Max.

**Max:** Lo siento, tengo que ver que todo esté bien.

**Sakura:** Max, tenemos que….

**Max:** Protegernos, lo sé, ¿bajaste a la chica y las armas?- pregunto con una mirada de preocupación hacia Mark.

**Mark:** Si, te deje una.

**Max:** Cuida de la chica-lo dijo como si jamás fuera a verla de nuevo.

**Mark:** Lo hare, y por favor, prométeme que volverás.

**Max:** Está bien, volveré si tengo un plan, hasta entonces…. Adiós- la patrulla empezó a avanzar perdiéndose en lo lejos.

**Tomoyo:** Vamos, Toya debe de estar muy preocupado por ti Sakura.

**Sakura:** Si, vamos- los chicos empezaron a caminar adentrándose en el pequeño jardín de Sakura, después pasaron a la casa viendo a Toya sentado en el sofá- hermano- la pequeña Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y este solo la abrazo con fuerza.

**Toya:** Sakura- el chico soltaba pequeñas lágrimas.

**Sakura:** ¿Y mi padre?- pregunto la pequeña con un tono de preocupación.

**Toya:** Se ha ido.

**Sakura:** ¿Q-Que?

**Toya:** Cuando estábamos a mitad de clase, hubo un ataque interno, y un alumno lo mordió.

**Sakura:** ¿Com-como lo sabes?- pregunto la chiquilla alarmada al escuchar tales cosas.

**Toya:** Cuando el ataque sucedió, fui rápidamente a su salón, pero cuando entre, vi como un zombie mordía su cuello- la pequeña Sakura soltó lágrimas de tristeza y angustia

**Sakura:** Papa, no, no es justo- la chica soltó un gran llanto- ¿Por qué?

**Mark:** Será mejor que descansemos.

**Shaoran:** Bien- el chico cargo a Sakura y la llevo a su habitación, ellos durmieron junto con la chica, Mark y Tomoyo durmieron en la habitación de Toya.

**Tomoyo:** Mark, tengo miedo- el chico abrazo a la joven amatista.

**Mark:** Tranquila, yo te protegeré, estoy aquí para eso, nada te va a ocurrir.

**Tomoyo:** Prométeme que jamás te iras de mi lado.

**Mark:** Eso es imposible.

**Tomoyo:** ¿Por qué?

**Mark:** Porque cuando muera, abre roto esa promesa, pero, te prometo que no me iré de tu lado mientras yo estoy con vida, mi querida y amada Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo:** Ashiteru amor.

**Mark:** Yo te amo mucho más- ambos se dieron un beso largo, pero algo, estaba afuera esperando el momento de salir, de las sombras se acercaban el Picax y el balastas, con un pequeño ejército de zombies detrás.

**Balastas:** Solo un ataque y tendremos el bestador.

**Picax:** No será tan fácil, lo sabes de sobra.

**Balastas:** No me lo recuerdes, ahora empieza a atacar.

**Picax:** Bien- la bestia se acercó a la casa y mientras caminaba cambia su mano por una sierra, la cual puso en la pared y empezó a hacer un corte a la pared de la casa- es tu turno- el balastas golpeo la pared derrumbándola.

**Balastas:** ¡Zombies, ataquen!- el pequeño grupo entro a la casa, y en medio del estruendo del grito, los chicos se despertaron.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué fue eso?

**Shaoran:** No lo sé, pero iré a revisar- Shaoran se levantó de la cama y se asomó al pasillo, viendo a Mark que estaba en las escaleras con la mirada baja- ¿Qué está pasando?- al no recibir respuesta de Mark, Shaoran se acercó a las escaleras y vio en la misma dirección que lo hacia Mark y vio un cuarto lleno de zombies, Toya estaba a bajo y trataba de subir las escaleras cuidándose de no ser mordido.

**Toya:** Rápido, salgan de aquí.

**Mark:** Bien, Shaoran trae a todos lo demás, yo liberare camino- Shaoran rápidamente entro a la habitación por Sakura, quien le ayudo a cargar a la desconocida que aun los acompañaba y aviso a Tomoyo, quien se levantó rápidamente saliendo al pasillo, Mark disparaba a todos los zombies que se acercaban a las escaleras, cuando Shaoran llego con las chicas empezaron a bajar matando a los zombies y llevándose a Toya, encontrando la pared agrietada y salieron, pero Toya se quedó quieto.

**Sakura:** Hermano, vamos- Toya empezó a caminar, solo unos pasos dio cuando algo le atravesó el pecho- ¡Toya, no!- un grito desgarrador se escuchó en Sakura seguido de un llanto- hermano ¿Por qué, porque tú, porque?- la chica se preguntaba que estaba pasando, porque su familia moría, Tomoyo la abrazo.

**Tomoyo:** Vamos Sakurita, tenemos que irnos de aquí- Shaoran se unió al abrazo pero levanto a Sakura.

**Shaoran:** Tenemos que irnos, o moriremos- todos veían como el grupo de zombies se acercaban con velocidad.

**Mark:** No podremos huir a pie, nos alcanzaran.

**Shaoran:** Pues debemos de salir de aquí y pronto- de repente se escuchó la bocina de un carro, al voltear vieron como una patrulla se acercaba a la casa, sin duda alguna era Max, el auto se detuvo.

**Max:** Suban, rápido- los chicos abrieron las puertas y entraron al auto sin pensarlo, el chico acelero dejando atrás el lugar de los zombies, Tomoyo noto algo en la cara de Max, una extraña forma de alteración y desesperación, como si algo hubiera visto.

**Tomoyo:** ¿Sucede algo Max?- Max siguió acelerando, y empezó a relatar.

**Max:** Verán, cuando fui a mi casa.

**-HACE 45 MINUTOS, CASA DE MAX-**

Una patrulla se veía a lo lejos, llegando a una casa grande, no más que una mansión, pero aun asítenía un inmenso tamaño, Max bajo de aquella patrulla y con rapidez entro a la casa.

**Max:** Sam, Aria.

**Sam:** Señor, ¿Qué sucede?

**Aria:** ¿Qué pasa cielo?

**Max:** ¿Están bien?

**Aria:** Si, solo un poco asustadas de la noticia.

**Max:** Bueno, preparen sus cosas, tenemos que salir de aquí- rápidamente ambas chicas entraron a su habitación y sacaron unas pocas maletas, Max las llevo al auto para guardarlas, pero en ese momento, un grito vino de la casa, corría hacia la casa y al entrar vio al Balastas quien sostenía a Sam, y al Picax quien sostenía a Aria.

**Picax:** Hola pequeño humano.

**Max:** Suéltalas

**Picax:** No y no te atrevas a moverte- rápidamente su mano se hizo sierra y coloco su mano en el cuello de Aria- porque si lo haces, la mato.

**Max:** ¿Qué rayos quieren?

**Balastas:** El bestador, eso es lo que queremos, entrégalo.

**Max:** No lo tengo.

**Picax:** Pero sabes quién sí, dinos ¿Dónde está?

**Max:** Tendrán que sacarme la información a golpes.

**Balastas:** Con gusto lo hago.

**Picax:** Espera, te está distrayendo, solo queremos saber quién tiene el bestador.

**Max:** No lo diré.

**Balastas:** Bien- tomo a Sam y en movimiento rápido sujeto la cabeza de la chica con ambas manos doblándola- despídete de ella.

**Picax:** Calma amigo, escucha Max, no queremos matar a nadie, pero si no nos dices lo que queremos, tendremos que hacerlo, es tu decisión.

**Max:** Está bien, a unos quinientos metros de aquí se encuentra lo que buscan.

**Picax:** Gracias por tu cooperación, toma a tu novia- el Picax lanzo a Aria a los brazos de Max, el Picax agito su brazo rápidamente con la sierra que sostenía, decapitando a Aria y de su decapitada cabeza broto un gran chorro de sangre que se encharco, mientras la cabeza cayo en los brazos de Max, Mostrando una sonrisa mientras su mirada se apagaba.

**Max:** Maldito hijo de…- un disparo se escuchó, Max vio como el cuerpo de Sam caía, una mancha de sangre quedo impregnada en la pared, el Balastas sonrió fríamente.

**Balastas:** El gatillo está un poco flojo- la bestia se acercó y golpeo a Max con fuerza dejándolo inconsciente.

**-CAMINO AL CENTRO DE TOMOEDA-**

**Mark:** ¿Nos pensabas abandonar?

**Max:** No, perdón por haber dicho dónde estaban, si hubiera sabido que de todos modos las matarían, no hubiera dicho nada.

**Tomoyo:** No importa, ahora estas con tu familia.

**Max:** Gracias, gracias por escuchar- el chico estaba suprimiendo el llanto que estaba por salir.

**Sakura:** Chi…chicos- todos pusieron la mirada sobre Sakura, la cual estaba aterrada, pronto notaron que la chica que Max y Mark habían recogido, estaba mirando a Sakura fijamente, sosteniendo una mirada de interés sobre ella, pronto pusieron la mirada sobre la chica, quien no decía nada.

**Mark:** Vaya, veo que has despertado- la chica volteo la mirada hacia el joven de pelo rubio

_[¿Quiénes son?_]

**Shaoran:** Somos los últimos sobrevivientes del mundo después del ataque zombie

**Mark:** No seas bromista, mi nombre es Hazaki, Hazaki Mark.

**Shaoran:** Yo soy Li, Li Shaoran.

**Tomoyo:** Mi nombre es Daidoji, Daidoji Tomoyo.

**Sakura:** Yo soy Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura.

**Max:** Y yo Yashiro, Yashiro Max.

**Sakura:** Dinos tu nombre pequeña.

[_Komatechi, Komatechi Yuno_]

**Sakura:** ¡Qué nombre tan más bonito!  
**Tomoyo:** ¡Igual que su dueña!- la chica tuvo un leve sonrojo, lo cual hizo que las chicas se emocionaran mas.

**Mark:** Cálmense, no es necesario adular a la chica de lo bella que es, aunque mi Tomoyo es más bonita.

**Tomoyo:** Gracias cariño.

**Shaoran:** Pero si es más bonita que Sakura- la chica solo agacho la mirada y apareció una gotita estilo anime.

**Sakura:** Shaoran, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?  
**Shaoran:** Solo era una broma Sakura.

**Tomoyo:** Bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- la chica, después de haber estado alegre, puso una cara de tristeza y perdida.

**Yuno:** Solo estoy de visita, hoy se suponía que volvía a Tokio por la escuela.

**Max:** ¿Viniste sola?- la pequeña puso una mirada aún más triste y decaída.

**Yuno:** No, vine con mis padres, pero…- la pequeña empezó a soltar lagrimas que se derramaron por su mejilla- ellos fueron mordidos por zombies, vi cómo se desangraban el suelo, no pude hacer nada- Tomoyo en reacción abrazo a la pequeña con fuerza.

**Tomoyo:** ¿Tienes hermanos?- la chica aumento el llanto y con una respiración entre cortada respondió.

**Yuno:** Si, pero se quedó en Tokio, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer- Sakura se acercó y también abrazo a la chica con fuerza.

**Sakura:** Se cómo te sientes, hace años perdí a mi madre, y hoy he perdido a mi hermano y a mi padre.

**Yuno:** Como lo siento.

**Sakura:** Pero, no morirán en vano, yo sobreviviré a esto, junto con mis amigos, los cuales considero una familia- la pequeña castaña mostro una gran sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Yuno sonriera de la misma forma.

**Mark:** Bueno, tú también puedes ser parte de esta familia Komatechi.

**Yuno:** Gracias chicos, pero, pueden decirme por mi nombre, no es molestia para mí- los chicos asentaron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

**Tomoyo:** Bueno, debido a que regresaste Max, quiere decir que tienes un plan

**Max:** Si, mi plan es ir con la O.P- Mark lo volteo a ver con una cara se sorpresa e intriga

**Mark:** ¿Me quieres decir que estás pensando?

**Max:** Bueno, iremos con la O.P, te aseguro que querrán que vuelvas para acabar con este apocalipsis, así que no te harán nada con tal de tenerte.

**Mark:** Por más estúpida que suene tu idea es muy posible que funcione, pero ahora hay que descansar, ya son como las diez de la noche, así que hay que dormir.

**Tomoyo:** Sí, estoy de acuerdo- la chica de cabello morado dio un gran bostezo, Max detuvo el auto en un lugar, a pocos metros del centro comercial, Mark bajo del auto y avanzo un poco, Max lo empezó a seguir.

**Mark:** ustedes dormirán en el auto, nosotros estaremos afuera, Shaoran, vienes con nosotros.

**Shaoran:** En un momento los alcanzo- el chico se quedó con Sakura y empezaron a hablar, Mark ya Max alejados del auto ubicaron donde ponerse para poder dormir, aunque Max, tenía una cara de preocupación e inquietud.

**Mark:** ¿Qué pasa?- Max lo miro y empezó a hablar con él, pero no en japonés, sino en francés.

**Max:** Es mejor que dejemos a los chicos.

**Mark:** ¡Te has vuelto loco!

**Max:** Escucha, son peso muerto, entre más avancemos más son la probabilidades de que mueran, es mejor que mueran antes a verlos morir.

**Mark:** No los dejare, son nuestros amigos, no podemos hacerles eso, estaría mal.

**Max:** Pues yo si me iré, no quiero ver morir a alguien más.

**Mark:** Aunque no los veas morir sabrás que estarán muertos y eso te seguirá de por vida- Max empezó a caminar alejándose de su amigo.

**Max:** Se cuál es el riesgo de eso- Mark corrió para alcanzarlo, lo sujeto del brazo y le dio media vuelta.

**Mark:** Para eso estamos nosotros, para protegerlos- pronto se escuchó un ruido, y Max soltó un pequeño quejido, Mark miro a su amigo, quien estaba sangrando de la boca, bajo su mirada y vio como una navaja atravesaba a Max por el estómago, esa navaja empezó a subir con velocidad, partiendo al chico a la mitad, la sangre salpico a Mark quien no respondía a tal acto, solo miro como el cuerpo caía y dejaba ver al asesino, el cual era Picax.

**Picax:** Hola humano-Mark soltó un gran grito, lo cual hizo que los demás salieran, vieron como Mark caía de rodillas ante el cuerpo de Max, llorando, el asesino alzo su mano y la blandió contra Mark, el grito de Tomoyo se escuchó, y solo se vio como el Picax atacaba al chico en rodillas, y una pequeña salpicadura de sangre salió, sin duda, sangre de Mark.

_CONTINUARA…._

**_NOTAS DE AUTOR_**

Hola, despues de mucho tiempo sin vernos, les traigo este nuevo capitulo, quiero que lo disfruten al maximo, es mas espero que les este gustando el "pequeño" toque de sangre que hay, los vere en el proximo capitulo, el cual viene con mas sorpresas


End file.
